Family
by ximena-chan
Summary: Naruto feels a hole in his soul... and guess who closes the gap... NaruHina
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... HINATA DOES.... uhhh I meant Masashi Kishimoto does, I own some of the characters here like the enemies in the story!   
  
A/N: I accept flames but don't burn me too much. Enjoy! Note: Sorry for the grammar I'm just thirteen and I'm pretty new to this fan fiction writing stuff! This is a NaruHina fic! This is actually my second creation. The first one is Naruto's son, which I removed from the site to rewrite it. To those who already read Narito's son, this is like the prequel to it... or something like that...  
  
Prologue:  
  
A couple of months have passed after serious incidents had befallen Konoha; peace is in the land once again. Team seven took their second Chuunin exams where they proved that they are worthy of the title. Team 7 was no more; it's just a memory for them as they walk in their own paths as chuunins. After accomplishing a couple of S-rank missions, (together once again) the three earned quite a name. People would call them great Nins but more would prefer calling them 'legends'. Tsunade seized this time to promote them because they have proven themselves too much already. She formally promoted them as an elite ninja, as a jounin. They were just seventeen when they became elite ninjas. At the age of 18 they were already leading their own band of Genins. Naruto grew quite tall and handsome. He was still a loudmouth but he proves himself righteous of being called as one of the "Legendary nins". His students look up to him and learned a lot. Sasuke on the other hand, grew tall and handsome too. He became more kind; he was able to express his self now. But he had accepted no students yet; much like Kakashi. What surprised everyone is that he was dating Sakura. Well the pink haired Kunoichi grew much more beautiful. She improved a lot when she stopped letting her world revolve around Sasuke when she became fourteen. Still surprised and quite happy, she is dating Sasuke for over a year now.  
  
Naruto recalled this as while he was sitting in his desk. "A pretty boring desk job for a Hokage…" Naruto thought and then he sighed. It has been a week since Tsunade proclaimed him as the Hokage. Everyone was happy and accepted him as the new Hokage. "Even I would drool and sleep like Tsunade-obachan if everyday would be like this." He thought. The room was very silent, only the rustling of the wind as it hit the window and the ticking of the clock can be heard. Naruto and the others are at the age of 20 by now. He then looked at the clock with drowsy eyes and saw it was already five o'clock in the afternoon. Naruto developed a habit of daydreaming late in the afternoon since his boring desk job started. He then sat up and approached the window. He looked at it and saw his reflection. He still wore his orange outfit but with the Konoha vest and the Hokage robe. He then decided to go for a walk. After passing the long hallways of the building, he reached the front desk.  
  
"Hokage-sama… are you finished with your paperwork?" the woman at the front desk that is older than Naruto asked him.   
  
A bead of sweat ran down through Naruto's faces passing his whisker-like lines in his cheek. He grinned at her and the woman sighed; she knew that he left his paperwork unfinished again. "I'm just going out for a walk…" Naruto said  
  
"I guess I'll let someone finish your paperwork." The woman sighed again.  
  
"I appreciate it…" he smiled at the woman and left the building. Naruto then made his way through the streets slowly. Some people still looked at him coldly but some smiled at him and greeted him. He'd smile and greet the people back too. After minutes of walking slowly in the street, he reached his destination… the Hokage monument.   
  
There were six faces now in the mountain and one of it is his. His face was the only smiling face in it, the other five had very serious look in their faces. He stood there for a while, breathing the fresh air and staring at the six faces. He laughed as he recalled his prank when he was still an academy student while he looked at the first four faces in the mountain. He was the 'dead last' and now he's the 'dead first'. He laughed again as he saw Iruka-sensei's angry face. He then thought about Iruka-sensei, the first man who became close to him. He laughed again because he recalled that Iruka-sensei is now a married man. After recalling and laughing back at his pranks he left the Hokage monument before sunset and made his way through the streets again and into the forest inside the gates. After all his accomplishments he still felt incomplete. There is still a hole in his soul. It then hit him; he had no family, no REAL family that is. He only has friends he can trust. Sasuke has Sakura, Shikamaru has Ino and the others as well were starting a family of their own. He sighed as he thought that no one would want to spend the remaining years of their life with him. Who would want to marry and love a man who has a monster inside him? He asked his self. He then arrived at the training area and the Genins that were training there greeted him, at the distance, he saw someone he knew.   
  
They liked it at Narutotalk.com so I decided to post it here! 


	2. Pearly eyes

Chapter 1: pearly eyes  
  
It was already sunset, Hinata has been sitting there for a while now. She always spent her free time here, the training area. This place is very special to her.  
  
_I like people... like you...._  
  
It still echoed in her mind after all this years. That word made this place special, those words from him made this palace very special for her. She still blushed as that scene played back again and again in her mind. She then recalled what happened to her for the past years. She ran away from her father when she became fifteen. She ran away because she didn't want the fate that her father made for her, she wants it to be made by her on herself. She improved a lot after gaining independence from her father and the clan. Neji didn't bother and actually supported her because he wanted to run away from his fate as a bird in the cage too, a fate that was made by someone rather than him. But that's all over now, Naruto just cleared the Hyuuga clan problem days ago, he even made up a new technique to remove that cursed seal in Neji's forehead. Neji became betrothed to her sister Hanabi. It didn't really bother anyone because everyone knew it is tradition. Her father then gave the title as Hyuuga head to Neji.  
  
"Hinata?" a very familiar voice broke off her thoughts. She looked at the one who said that and saw Naruto smiling at her. "N-Naruto-kun..." this time she didn't run behind the tree, she has more confidence now, but not much around her Naruto. Naruto then sat beside Hinata. The Genins were staring at them; their jounin teacher was staring at them too.  
  
The two just sat there in silence thinking of what to talk about. Naruto then stared at her. He felt something he hadn't felt before. Hinata noticed his sticky stare and looked at him with confusion. She then noticed that Naruto's face is slowly getting closer at her face.   
  
"Ahh! Naruto-sama is gonna kiss her!" the Genin said  
  
"That can't be... I'm Naruto-sama's girlfriend..." the girl said  
  
"Shut up Saya... we know you're just making these things up..." the other Genin boy. Hinata blushed more as Naruto's face neared her face.  
  
"W-hat are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Hinata barely said it because her heart is beating very fast.  
  
Naruto then stared at her. He wanted to kiss her but he can't do it in public, he thought. Instead he just whispered something at Hinata, something that made her blush too much. He then stood up with a shade of pink in his face.  
  
"Maybe we'll see each other again sometime in the future, and I'll make sure it's not here." Naruto then walked away, still blushing. Moments after, Hinata still stared at the path that Naruto took as he left. She couldn't believe what he had just whispered at her. The three Genins stared at her wondering what the Hokage whispered. Their sensei then called their attention and they went back to training.  
  
_I can't believe that I've never noticed before, but you have beautiful eyes Hinata-chan..._


	3. Don't you have someone yet?

Chapter 2: Don't you have someone yet?  
  
Naruto sighed. He still didn't know what that feeling he just felt a while ago. But he is sure of one thing, he liked that feeling. He then made his way through the streets and then arriving at his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen. He sat down there, thinking about what took place a while ago.  
  
"One super-size ramen please." He said at the cook.  
  
"Naruto?" a female beside him said. He then turned his head and saw Sakura and Sasuke eating too.  
  
"Yo! Why are you eating here, Sasuke? Aren't you gonna take her to a more expensive restaurant?" Naruto asked her.  
  
"Heh... I took her here because it looks like we've already ate at every restaurant here in the village and because she wanted to eat here." Sasuke replied.  
  
"I want to eat here because I missed this place... and what a coincidence! Team seven is eating together here again!" Sakura added. Naruto then recalled that he gave up on Sakura-chan 6 years ago. "After all... it was just a crush..." Naruto thought and he smiled at the two. The cook then served him his order. He ate it silently; Sakura and Sasuke didn't even hear a sound as he slurped the noodles. They wondered why Naruto is awfully quiet. Sakura then thought of something to liven up the atmosphere a little bit.  
  
"Ne, Naruto..." she said with a big grin on her face. "Don't you have someone special yet?"  
  
Some of Naruto's food got caught in his throat and then he coughed. After coughing a lot he then blushed. "Hahaha! Oi Naruto... you're blushing!" Sakura chuckled but inner Sakura laughed a lot. Sasuke just chuckled but deep inside he laughed a lot too.  
  
"Oi... Sakura... are you toying with me?" Naruto said still blushing.  
  
"No... chuckling I'm serious..." Sakura said  
  
"Why would you be interested in my love life Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked  
  
"Naruto... I'm the one asking here... so you better answer now..." Sakura said.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Naruto asked. He then finished his meal and got up from his seat. He then paid up for his Ramen. His appetite vanished when Sakura brought up the question. He didn't want to talk about it because he didn't know what to say about it.  
  
"Leaving already? Come on Naruto, answer my question..." Sakura said.  
  
Naruto then stared at her. "Maybe..." he whispered at her before he walked away.  
  
Hinata then entered her apartment. She had been living there for about five years. Her apartment looked quite simple, neither too girlish nor too boyish, it was just plain simple. She sat there in her couch.  
  
You have beautiful eyes, Hinata-chan... It was now the one echoing in her mind. She is still shocked by the fact that Naruto found her empty pearly eyes beautiful. It was the first time she got praised for her eyes, and Naruto was the one said that. Her heart almost exploded in happiness. She then felt sleepy. She rushed and entered her bedroom and she lied there and slept peacefully.  
  
In her dream:  
  
Hinata was packing up late at night. She planned on running away from the clan tonight. Someone then knocked at her door. "Who might that be?" she asked herself. She the stashed her bag and hid it in her cabinet. She then opened the door and saw Neji.  
  
"Brother Neji?" she said. Neji smiled at her. Neji has been nicer to her ever since he read the scroll containing the truth of his father's death.  
  
"Hinata-sama... I've got something to ask you. Can I come in?" Hinata nodded and then Neji entered her room.  
  
"What is it, Brother Neji" she asked as Neji sat down in the floor.  
  
Neji then suddenly looked serious. Hinata sat down on the old styled floor. "I know what you are planning..." Neji said  
  
"But how did you?" Hinata exclaimed.  
  
"Heh... it's just a hunch, you've been acting very weird lately..." Neji said "But are you sure about it?" Hinata nodded "But where will you go?"  
  
"I'll rent an apartment..." she answered  
  
"Do you have enough money to move out yet?" Neji asked  
  
"That's my problem..." Hinata looked down  
  
"Here..." Neji then pulled her hand and placed some money in it. He smiled at Hinata.  
  
"Brother N-Neji..." Hinata said. Neji then stood up and approached the door, he opened it. "Take it, it's a gift..." Neji stepped outside and closed the door again. All Hinata could hear was his fading footsteps.  
  
Hinata's sleep was then cut by the phone beside her bed. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Hinata said  
  
"Hinata-chan! It's me Naruto!" the caller said. "Sorry if I woke you up, but I was wondering if... if we can eat lunch together tomorrow. Is it all right?"  
  
Hinata was shocked... Naruto is asking her... out?  
  
"Hinata-chan, Are you still there?" Naruto asked  
  
"Gomen..." Hinata said  
  
"No it's all right... then would you?" Naruto asked  
  
"S-sure..." Hinata answered. "Where will we meet?" Hinata asked  
  
"Let me see..." Naruto said  
  
"How about we meet at Ichiraku Ramen?" Hinata asked.  
  
"All right! See you tomorrow then! Bye!" Naruto said.  
  
"Bye..." Hinata then ended the phone call. 


	4. First date?

Chapter 3: First date?  
  
As the Hokage, Naruto has to wake up very early in the morning and start his desk job early too. That would keep him occupied until lunch break. He then looked at his clock and saw it is only 8 in the morning! Eight in the morning! He had to endure four hours of his boring desk job. Hour after hour, he looked at the clock waiting for lunch break. After three hours of his boring desk job, he looked at it again and saw it was already eleven o'clock in the morning. "Okay... an hour to go!!!" he smiled as he signed his paperwork. Time seems too slow when you're really waiting for something. As he waited for the lunch break; he continuously scribbled Hinata's name in a clean sheet of paper. Finally, he saw it was already 11:30 am. He smiled more. Then somebody knocked at his door.  
  
"Hokage-sama... I have urgent news for you!!!" the man at the other side of the door shouted.  
  
"Come in..." Naruto said.  
  
The man then opened the door. It was Kakashi, holding a single piece of paper.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said. Kakashi didn't respond about Naruto still calling him 'sensei'' even though he was already the Hokage. Instead Kakashi stared at him with serious eyes. "What's the matter?" Naruto asked. Kakashi then placed the paper in front of Naruto, seeing his scribbles of Hinata's name. He formed a happy curve in his eyes while Naruto read the paper he gave to him.  
  
"When did this arrive?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Just a while ago, Hokage-sama..." Kakashi replied breaking off the happy curve in his eyes.  
  
"An assassin outside wind country..." Naruto then surveyed a certain part of the document "has abducted a couple of Leaf nins..." he said. "Who were abducted?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Three Chuunins ... Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon were the ones abducted. " Naruto's eyes twitched. Konohamaru is a very important friend of his, as well as Moegi and Udon.  
  
"And the assassin has demanded that the Hokage should be the one who'll retrieve them personally..." Naruto said. "Kakashi.... who knows the information about the three's mission?" Naruto asked  
  
"A relative of the client, Hokage-sama..." Kakashi replied  
  
"I want you to get him and Tsunade..." Naruto said with a worried tone. Kakashi then left his office. Naruto sighed as he looked at the wall clock in his office. Five minutes until lunch break, and it looks like this problem is gonna take long. Hinata arrived at the Ramen house just in time for lunch. She observed her surroundings and saw no trace of Naruto at all. She then stood just outside of the Ramen house. She stared at her wrist watch and watched as it ticked. She looked up at the clouds and saw it is really dark. After five minutes, Kakashi arrived with Tsunade.  
  
"Kakashi... where is the client's relative?" Naruto asked as he gave Tsunade the document.  
  
"He was nowhere to be found, Hokage-sama..." Kakashi said.  
  
"Damn... is Suna still planning to destroy Konoha?" Naruto retorted and banged his fist in his desk. Naruto then waited for Tsunade to finish reading the document. After a while, Tsunade returned the document to Naruto.  
  
"Well... it looks like somebody has to go... or we lose these three Chuunins..." Tsunade said.  
  
"I'll go..." Naruto said as he stared at his wall clock.  
  
"But Hokage-sama..." Kakashi said "He didn't say whether it was the fifth or sixth that had to go there..." Kakashi added. "So it doesn't have to be you..." "The news about the Rokudaime of the fire country must have reached all the countries by now..." Tsunade said  
  
"So that assassin will be waiting for me..." Naruto finished Tsunade's sentence.  
  
"But what if something happens to you... Hokage-sama..." Kakashi said with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"Don't underestimate me, Kakashi..." Naruto said as he impatiently tapped his desk and looked at the clock. "It's already 12:15 NN, damn..." Naruto thought. "That assassin must be a skilled one... if we try to send a Hokage impostor... he might abduct him too..."  
  
"Very well..." Kakashi said and then he left. Five minutes have already passed since Hinata arrived in front of the Ramen house. She sighed and then Ayame (the woman working at Ichiraku) noticed her standing outside. Hinata was getting pretty hungry.  
  
"Hey... what are you doing there?" Ayame asked  
  
"I'm waiting for someone..." Hinata replied.  
  
"Ok then..." Ayame said  
  
After fifteen minutes of standing outside the ramen house, Hinata's legs became tired.  
  
"Um... excuse me..." Ayame tapped Hinata's shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" Hinata's stomach let out a small grumble. Hinata blushed.  
  
"Looks like you're pretty hungry and pretty tired... so why don't you came and eat here?"  
  
Hinata smiled and then nodded. She then entered the ramen house and sat in one of its seats. She then looked at her watch and she sighed. "Where is Naruto-kun?" she asked.  
  
"What will be your order miss?" Ayame asked  
  
"One Barbeque Ramen, please..." she sighed again.  
  
"Looks like your date is pretty late..." Ayame whispered at her. Hinata just nodded. "Well... it looks like I'll be in charge here for a while..." Tsunade sighed; she then looked at the paperwork piled in Naruto's desk..."  
  
"I'm gonna leave tomorrow..." Naruto said with impatience in his voice, he looked at the clock again and saw it was already 12:18.  
  
"Then I'm gonna arrange escorts for you..." Kakashi said  
  
"Then... you're all dismissed..." Naruto then sat up.  
  
"You sure are in a hurry, Hokage-sama... You're that hungry already?" Tsunade asked as she grinned at Naruto  
  
"No... I'm going to meet someone and I'm pretty late" He then walked away from his desk.  
  
"Is it a date?" Tsunade asked  
  
"My personal life is none of your business." Naruto said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Is it a date with HI-NA-TA by any chance?" Tsunade asked while Naruto opened his door.  
  
Naruto glared at her "You're too nosy..." he then ran out of the door.  
  
"Tsk... youth..." Tsunade said After minutes of waiting and eating her ramen, there is still no sign of the hyperactive Rokudaime. Then all of them heard the sky's grumble.  
  
"Looks like it's gonna rain soon..." the cook said  
  
"You better get going if you don't want to get wet by the rain, miss" Ayame said  
  
"Well looks like you're right..." Hinata said. She then paid for her ramen and left the Ramen house. After a minute, Naruto rushed into the Ramen house. He observed it and saw one empty bowl of Ramen.  
  
"Did a blue haired woman eat here by any chance?" Naruto said.  
  
"Yeah Naruto-sama... she just left a minute ago... you might be able to catch up to her..." the cook said pointing at where Hinata went.  
  
"I really appreciate this..." he then left the Ramen house and ran to the direction where the cook told him to. After a minute of running, he finally saw a glimpse of Hinata's back.  
  
"Hinata-chan, wait!" he shouted. Hinata then turned and saw Naruto running she smiled. Naruto then stopped in front of her, panting. He stood straight and then smiled at Hinata. "I'm sorry..." He said while scratching his head.  
  
"It's alright..." she smiled again.  
  
"How about dinner tonight?" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
Hinata was pretty shocked. Naruto was this eager to ask her out? She thought. She then nodded. Naruto then walked her home to at least know her new home and pick her up there later.  
  
"I'll pick you up here at 7" he then kissed Hinata on the cheek. 


	5. First real date and first kiss

Chapter 4: The real first date! AND FIRST KISS!  
  
In a dark cave somewhere outside Suna, three Chuunins lie asleep in the ground. Their wrists wrapped around by a steel chain. A tall dark haired man sits by their side, guarding them and preventing any escape. One of the Chuunins opens his drowsy eyes and observes where they are. He turns his head and sees a man whose eyes are fixed upon a small hole in the ceiling that provides them little light inside the cave. The man then looks at him; the chuunin's eyes then adapt to the darkness of the cave and he was able to see the man's features. The man has dark eyebrows and brown eyes. His nose and mouth was covered with a black facemask. He was wearing a black suit and black sandals. A black band of cloth is wrapped around his forehead and a sword tied in his back.  
  
"W-who are you?" the tired chuunin asks the stranger sitting beside him. The stranger glared at him.  
  
"You do not need to know my name..." the stranger replied with a cold tone in his voice. The man stands up and kneels down in front of the chuunin. He grabs a very little bottle from his pouch and places it in front of the chuunin. He removes the bottles cap. The bottle then released a scent of some kind. The chuunin's eyes then get heavy again and he starts to fall asleep again.  
  
"That'll keep you asleep for a while..." he stands up and covers the bottle and places it back inside his pouch. "Tsk... what a lousy mission..." he then walks back and sits down to his old sitting spot. From time to time, he would sigh and mutter how lousy this mission is. "Sooner or later... they're gonna escape..." he thought. He closes his eyes and attempts to sleep for a while. He then senses another person walking. He alerts himself and grabs a kunai from his kunai holster.   
  
"Then I'll see you tonight..." Naruto said after he kissed Hinata on the cheek. He then left the apartment building. Hinata closed her door and thought what kind of date she would have with Naruto tonight; a usual kind of date or a formal one? Naruto walk in the street and he stopped walking suddenly. "Oh... I forgot to tell, Hinata something..." He said and then he made his way through the streets towards Hinata's apartment. He knocked in her door.  
  
"Hina..." he said as the door opened but Hinata wasn't the one that opened it. "Oh... Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Naruto... what are you doing here?" Sakura asked  
  
"I'm wanted to talk to Hinata... is this her apartment... I might have made a mistake..." he then pouted.  
  
"This is her apartment..." Sakura replied  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Naruto asked  
  
"I just moved here a while ago since Hinata is soooo lonely here..." she said  
  
Naruto peek inside their apartment and saw a couple of boxes piled inside. "Sakura... who are you talking to?" Hinata shouted from inside the apartment.  
  
"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"Hinata-CHAN?" Sakura asked with a big grin in her face. Hinata then approached the door.  
  
"Naruto-kun... what are you doing here?" Hinata asked  
  
"I forgot to tell you something..." Naruto said  
  
"...About what?" Sakura asked  
  
"Sakura-chan... it's none of your business..." Naruto pouted again. Hinata was a little irritated about Naruto still calling her roommate Sakura-chan. "Can I talk to you in private Hinata-chan?" ha asked Hinata. Hinata nodded and stepped outside of her apartment. Sakura closed the door to provide them the privacy they wanted.  
  
"What is it then, Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked down on the ground.  
  
Naruto cupped his right hand in Hinata's chin and raised her head. She blushed.  
  
"Look into my eyes..." Naruto whispered. Hinata blushed more; her heart was beating in a fast pace, making her breath heavily. "Relax..." Naruto then removed his hand from Hinata's cheek. "I just wanted to tell you that I want to have a formal date with you..." Naruto said and kissed her on the cheek again. "See you tonight at 7..." he then left again. "I'll save THAT for later..." Naruto thought as he walked away. Naruto then arrived at his office and he started doing his paperwork. He finished it by 5 pm and left the office. He then stopped by the Yamanaka Flower shop. He saw Shikamaru and Ino there watching the shop together.  
  
"Naruto... what a surprise..." Shikamaru said  
  
Naruto then approached the cashier. "Ino... would you kindly arrange flowers for me... make it VERY beautiful..." Naruto said.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going after Sakura again..." Ino said as she handed pictures of different flower arrangement to choose from to Naruto.  
  
"No... my mind is over her now..." Naruto said as he picked the picture. "Here..." he then said  
  
"That's an expensive one, Naruto. It must be for someone very special. Who might it be?" She then started to fill out an order form.  
  
"I'm sure Sakura can tell you..." Naruto then gave her the payment. "I'll pick it up a couple of minutes before seven..." he added  
  
"Don't worry..." Ino said. Naruto then left the shop. He went straight home to his new apartment which is a lot better than his old one. It is much bigger and more comfortable. He looked at the clock and saw it was just a couple of minutes before six o'clock. He rested for a while and he took a bath. After taking a bath, he opened his closet and found a very clean white polo shirt and a black coat and black slacks. He searched for leather shoes and found good ones. He recalled that he bought all these clothes just last month. Sakura bought it for him just for her twentieth birthday. Naruto thanked Sakura, because of her he will look very handsome tonight... just for her. Naruto didn't actually wear it on Sakura's twentieth birthday because he didn't attend; he was very busy on that day. After putting on his clothes, He looked at the mirror to see how he looked; he wasn't wearing his forehead protector. Well he looked... quite handsome. He diverted his attention to the clock and saw it was already 6:45. He put on his coat and left his apartment. As he walked on the street, young women's eyes were glued to him. He felt quite insecure about it. He then arrived at the flower shop and Ino and Shikamaru looked at him with very big eyes.  
  
"N-Naruto... is that you?" Ino asked.  
  
"Yeah..." he then pouted "Ne, Shikamaru... do I look silly in this?" he asked the astounded Shikamaru.  
  
"Do you look silly?" Shikamaru then laughed.  
  
"I guess I do..." Naruto pouted again.  
  
"No, you don't look silly, Naruto..." Shikamaru grinned at him. "Actually... I envy you a little bit..." Ino then presented Naruto the flowers he ordered.  
  
"Here you go, Naruto-sama..." Ino then gave him the bouquet.  
  
"Thank you, Ino..." He then left with the bouquet of flowers. After going to the flower shop, Naruto made a reservation in the new restaurant and luckily was able to reserve a good seat. Hinata spent her time helping Sakura with her things. After some hours, she looked at the clock and saw it was already five o'clock in the afternoon. She rested in the couch with Sakura.  
  
"Ne Hinata..." Sakura said.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Are you going out with Naruto tonight?" she asked her new room mate.  
  
"Uhhh... y-yeah..." Hinata then frowned.  
  
"Why are you sad? I thought you like him..." Sakura said with a worried tone.  
  
"No it's not that..." Hinata replied  
  
"Then... what is it?" Sakura asked  
  
"I really don't have any good clothes to wear... and Naruto might be disappointed..." she frowned again  
  
"So... are you going to a formal date with him?" Hinata nodded  
  
"Then..." Sakura then stood up and lead Hinata to her room. She opened her closet and pulled out a beautiful dress. "I'll let you borrow this... it's just new..." Sakura gave it to Hinata.  
  
"But Sakura..." Hinata said. Sakura smiled at her.  
  
"You might as well prepare for tonight..." she looked at her wristwatch. "See... it's already passed 5 o'clock in the afternoon." Hinata nodded and went straight to the bathroom after putting the dress in her room. The tall figure walked in the cave. The assassin tightened his grip on his kunai and prepared for his attack at the stranger. The stranger continued to walk in the cave. The assassin readied himself but...  
  
"Relax..." a cold voice said; it was from the stranger.  
  
The assassin returned his kunai and relaxed. "What are you doing here, old man?" the assassin said  
  
"I just wanted to visit you..." the stranger replied  
  
"Heh... stop joking around old man. You're not that kind of person..." the assassin said  
  
"You're right..."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to tell you something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna use her for this mission..." the stranger replied  
  
"What?" the assassin exclaimed. Then the light disappeared in the cave. Night has already fallen. The cave was now very silent.  
  
"I know that this mission is very silly. To think of it... if they wake up, they'll escape as soon as possible. I am going to take them and then..." After cleaning herself, Hinata went straight to her room and put on Sakura's dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed as she stared at her reflection. She asked herself what Naruto would think about her when he sees her tonight. Hinata then looked at her clock and it was already fifteen minutes before seven. She then walked out of her room carrying her small shoulder bag with her. She then sat in the couch in her apartment's living room. She watched the wall clock there as it ticked. Five minutes before seven she then saw Sakura wearing a dress too. Sakura approached her.  
  
"Hinata! You look very beautiful in that dress!" Sakura exclaimed and then sat with Hinata in the couch.  
  
"Y-you think so?" Hinata asked Sakura while she blushed.  
  
"I don't lie about those things..." Sakura then smiled at Hinata  
  
"Sakura, why are you wearing a dress?" Hinata asked  
  
"Oh... don't worry! I'm not going to be a fun spoiler in your date. I have a date with Sasuke too." She smiled again and gave Hinata a reassuring wink. Hinata then smiled at her. They both sat there at the couch, waiting for their dates. Hinata was still watching her clock, only a few seconds to go and it's seven. She counted down...5, 4, 3, 2... then somebody knocked at their door. Hinata froze up; she didn't know what to do after opening the door.  
  
"I'll get the door..." Sakura then sat up and opened the door. Sakura saw Naruto standing in front of her carrying a very beautiful bouquet of flowers. Naruto blushed when Sakura grinned at him.  
  
"Is that for me?" Sakura evilly grinned at Naruto.  
  
Naruto glared at her and then sighed. "No... it's not for you... Is Hina-"  
  
"Yeah she's here... waiting for you..." she grinned at Naruto again. "Come in Naruto-sama!" Naruto then came in and entered their living room. He then saw Hinata there sitting at the couch, looking down on the ground and nervously waited there for her date. Naruto then approached her. He tapped her at her shoulder and then he smiled. Sakura watched silently but decided to give them privacy so she left. Hinata then stood up.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun..." she then smiled at Naruto.  
  
Naruto smiled back. "You..." he then ran his moved his eyes up and down once. "You look very beautiful..." he then smiled again. "Really, I'm not lying... you really look beautiful in that white dress." Naruto then gave her the flowers.  
  
"T-thank you, Naruto-kun, you didn't have to bother giving me an expensive bouquet of flowers." Hinata then observed the flowers.  
  
"I hope you like it..." Naruto said  
  
"Yes... it's very beautiful..." Hinata said  
  
"You're more beautiful..." Naruto said at her. Hinata blushed.  
  
"J-just wait here, N-Naruto-kun... I'm just going to place it inside my room..." Hinata then left the room and after a while she came back. Naruto then offered her his right arm. Hinata then wrapped her left arm around it.  
  
"Then... let's go..." They then left the apartment. On their way out the building, they saw Sasuke.  
  
"Naruto and Hinata?" Sasuke thought  
  
"Oh... Hi Sasuke!" Naruto then grinned at him. Hinata just smiled. While they walked in the street, People smiled at them. Other woman looked at Hinata with jealousy. Hinata didn't care because this is her happiest moment. She smiled because she thought that Naruto really did care for her because he would do all these things for her. They then stopped by a newly opened Japanese restaurant.  
  
"This is the newly opened restaurant..." she muttered. "...And a very expensive one..." she then thought. Naruto and Hinata then walked in. The usher then asked Naruto if they have a reservation. Naruto nodded and said his name. The usher smiled because he knew Naruto is the Hokage. Naruto left his coat. He smiled at Hinata too. The usher the whispered something at Naruto which made him smile and blush. The usher then led them to their table. Naruto ordered their special ramen and Hinata ordered beef teriyaki. Hinata then smiled at Naruto.  
  
"You ordered Ramen?" she asked  
  
Naruto grinned at her "I want to try if their Ramen is good..." he whispered at Hinata. Hinata smiled again. After that they became very silent, they were both thinking about what to talk about. Naruto then broke the silence.  
  
"Hinata-chan... how is Ne-"he then saw Hinata's sad look on her face. "Oh... forget about that... why are you sad?" Naruto asked  
  
Sakura-chan... It still echoed in her head, and still irritates her. "Hinata- chan?" she then heard.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Is something bothering you? Do I look silly?" Naruto then pouted.  
  
"No... Naruto-kun... you don't look silly in that dress... in fact... you look v- very h-handsome..." she then blushed. "But, Naruto-kun... can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed  
  
"You won't get mad?" Hinata asked as she scribbled little circles in the table with her finger.  
  
"I won't get mad..." Naruto said. Hinata paused for a while.  
  
"Do you still like Sakura?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled at her and placed his hand over Hinata's hand.  
  
"No... I don't like her anymore..." Naruto smiled again. "It was just a crush... and..."  
  
"...And?" Hinata thought. Hinata then smiled again and put some more pressure over Hinata's hand.  
  
"I have someone else in mind now... and I also think that I like her very much..." Naruto smiled again. Sasuke then knocked at Sakura's new apartment door. Sakura opened it with her purse already ready.  
  
"Sakura-chan... I just saw Naruto and Hinata... where are they going?" Sasuke asked his date.  
  
Sakura then stepped out of the door and closed it. She then grinned at Sasuke.  
  
"They're going on a date, Sasuke-kun..." she grinned at Sasuke again.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to follow them?" Sasuke said and then sighed.  
  
"Because we are going to follow them..." Sakura then grabbed his arm and pulled him. They then went out of the building and then walked in a fast pace to catch up with Naruto. When they caught up with them they maintained a safe distance away. Then they saw the two stop by a newly opened restaurant. Sakura then nudged Sasuke's side.  
  
"Did you make a reservation there Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him  
  
"Yeah... That's the restaurant I was talking about..." Sasuke replied. Sakura then kissed Sasuke in the cheek.  
  
"Then let's go!" Sakura then pulled him again. They entered the restaurant a few minutes after Naruto and Hinata entered the restaurant. The usher then led them to their table. Sakura grinned evilly because they have a very good scenery; Naruto and Hinata. After they ordered, Sakura watched all the movements of the two. Sasuke just sat there observing his date. Sakura could see Naruto and Hinata's smiles and blushes; she didn't even notice that their food is ready. Sasuke sighed and then tapped his date on her shoulder.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." he sighed again. Sakura then looked at him. "Are you forgetting about our date?" Sasuke asked  
  
Sakura smiled "Sorry... Sasuke-kun" when she looked at where Hinata and Naruto's table, she saw that they already left. Naruto then walked Hinata home. When they arrived at the door Naruto smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss in the cheek and then walked away. Hinata opened her door and started to walk in, and then she suddenly remembered something. She grabbed Naruto's coat and pulled it softly to catch his attention. Naruto looked at her. Naruto then approached her closer.  
  
"What's the problem, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "I forgot to ask you one thing..." Hinata then let go of his coat.  
  
"Nani?" Naruto asked  
  
"What did the usher tell you?" Hinata asked. Naruto approached her closer again and kissed her passionately. Hinata almost lost her balance but found out that Naruto stopped her from falling because his arms were wrapped in her hips. They kissed there for a minute, begging for time to stop. Naruto then broke the kiss off. He smiled at her.  
  
"He told me, that I'm very lucky..." Naruto then walked in the door and closed it. He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her. .Naruto led her to the couch. Naruto kissed her again; they both fell in the couch. Naruto broke off the kiss and stared at Hinata. Hinata blushed.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun..." she blushed again as she noticed where this is gonna go. Naruto smiled at her.  
  
"Hinata-chan... I... love you..." Naruto kissed her again this time more passionately. She then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair as Naruto kissed her. When Naruto broke off the kiss he would whisper the words 'I love you' at Hinata's ear many times before he kissed her again. Hinata didn't complain she loved Naruto; she had nothing to worry about. "Bye Sasuke-kun..." Sakura kissed Sasuke before she entered their door. Sasuke waved goodbye at her and then left. Sakura then wondered if Hinata is home now. When she opened the door, she saw Hinata's key for their apartment lying in the ground. She picked it up.  
  
"She's home now... I better give it to her..." she then went straight to the living room. The living room of their apartment is a closed room. The apartment is very big for only a person. Since she found out that Hinata was living here all alone, she decided to move in and help Hinata with her love life as a friend.  
  
She then opened the door and closed her eyes. "Hina-"she was cut off when she saw the two kissing in the couch "...you forgot your key..." she then dropped it on the ground and quickly left the living room. Naruto and Hinata stopped kissing and sat a few inches away from one another, they were blushing.  
  
"H-Hinata... I'm very sorry that I interrupted the both of you..." Sakura said at the other side of the door.  
  
"N-no... it's alright, Sakura..." Hinata nervously replied.  
  
"I'm really sorry..." Sakura then stopped leaning on the door and went away. "H-Hinata-chan..." Naruto nervously said.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun..." she said with a trembling voice.  
  
The both of them were too embarrassed to speak. They didn't speak any word at all.  
  
Naruto then stood up. "I-I better go..." he then closed his half unbuttoned polo shirt. Hinata quickly grabbed his wrist,  
  
"Don't go..." Hinata said. 


	6. going away

Chapter 5: Going away! Naruto turned to her looking down in to her eyes that seemed to sparkle for him. "W...what?" he asked in a nervous voice as the interrupt still had its effect.  
  
"D-don't go N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered as she pulled him back down beside her.  
  
She then wrapped her arm around him and set the side of her face against his chest. "Stay....here with me...." Hinata's face was a new color of red to what she was saying.  
  
Naruto shared the same expression as he looked down to her and finally found what he had missed all his life, what he needed to fill the gap. He wrapped his arm around Hinata and kissed the top of her head, "I will Hinata-chan, just for... you." Naruto then wrapped his other arm around her and held her gently and lovingly.  
  
Hinata couldn't be happier as she sat there on the couch with Naruto. Feeling the love in his embrace for her, she could swear it was all a dream, if it was she hoped she would never wake up from it.  
  
Sakura wasn't sure if Naruto had left after dismissing herself to let them say their goodbyes if that's what it came down to. She inched her way into the next room as she did she just stopped and smiled seeing the two sit there so peacefully holding one another, 'Damn it why doesn't Sasuke hold me like that!?' she thought in the back of her mind but turned away to leave the two in peace.   
  
Naruto opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was the ceiling of a room, he the noticed the head resting in his chest. He turned his head and saw a blue haired woman peacefully sleeping with her head resting in the right part of his chest and hugging his right arm. He then lifted his left arm and lightly brushed his fingers over Hinata's soft face. As he ran his fingers through her face, Hinata buried her head more in Naruto's chest and muttered "Naruto-kun, I love you..." Naruto smiled after Hinata said those words. He felt very happy, specially this morning, as he woke up beside the one he really loves, a person he can consider as family. He looked at the clock in the table beside him and saw it was already eight in the morning. He carefully removed Hinata's head in his chest. He felt relieved that he didn't disturb Hinata's sleep. He then stood up and he picked up his clothes near the bed and put it on. He then looked for some paper and ball pen. After silently searching for it in Hinata's room, he placed a note in the table beside the bed and smiled before he left the room.  
  
When he got back in his apartment, he quickly had a shower and put on his a black t shirt and his konoha ninja vest paired with his normal orange pants. He grabbed his big traveling back pack from his closet and started to pack his things. He then locked up his apartment before he left. He arrived at his office carrying his bag; he dropped it gently near his desk. He rubbed his shoulders and then sat at his chair. He sighed because he didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay by Hinata's side every time he has a chance to.  
  
Hinata' mind and body was already awake but she wanted to cuddle in her bed with Naruto longer. She then noticed that the one she was cuddling is her own pillow. She opened her eyes and frowned at the sight of it. "It was all a dream..." she even thought but she noticed a note in the table beside her bed, she sat up and reached for it.  
  
Gomen Hinata-chan... I'm really sorry that I left without notice. I didn't want to disturb your sleep. I want to tell you something... could you come by my office before ten this morning? Hope you can... I'll wait for you.  
  
Naruto  
  
She then smiled and put down the note again at the table. She felt VERY relieved that it wasn't a dream. She got up instantly and went straight to bathroom. She cleaned herself up and put on her usual wear since she became a Genin. When she finished, she went to the dining room. She saw Sakura drinking water and reading the fashion section of the day's newspaper in front of the table with a couple of toasts of bread in a plate in front of her. She blushed as she remembered what Sakura saw last night between Naruto and her. Sakura noticed her and put down her newspaper in the table and grinned at her.  
  
"So... how did it go?" Sakura grinned at her more.  
  
"A...e..." Hinata couldn't reply because she was still embarrassed.  
  
Sakura chuckled "Don't worry... I'm not asking about the scene in the couch. Sit down and eat." Sakura smiled  
  
Hinata sat down beside her and started to eat a toast of bread. "It... went very well..." Hinata replied blushing. She then looked at her wristwatch and saw it was already 9:30 am. She quickly finished her toast of bread and drank a glass of water. She then stood up.  
  
"You know... Hinata..." Sakura said before Hinata started walking away.  
  
"What?" Hinata asked  
  
"I really envy you..." Sakura said  
  
"Why?" Hinata looked at Sakura with confused eyes. She hoped that Sakura wouldn't answer 'because I like him too.' She waited intently for her room mate's answer.  
  
Sakura stared at her and smiled. "I just wish that Sasuke is as romantic as your Naruto is..." She started to read the newspaper again. Naruto waited for Hinata to come by and prayed that she would before he left. He scribbled Hinata's name again at an important document with a couple of hearts accompanying it. Tsunade then entered the room and saw Naruto dozing off, scribbling Hinata's name in an important document. She sighed because the Rokudaime didn't notice her. "So much for a Hokage..." she sighed again.  
  
"HEY KID, STOP SCRIBBLING HINATA"S NAME IN THAT DOCUMENT!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto.  
  
Naruto flinched when Tsunade shouted at him; he then stopped scribbling her name in the paper. His jaws dropped to the ground. "OH NO!" he then shouted.  
  
"Tsk... young people..." Tsunade muttered.  
  
Naruto quickly grabbed an eraser and started erasing all his scribbles. "Thank God that I just used a pencil..." he thought. After erasing his scribbles he turned his attention at his visitor.  
  
"Glad you finally noticed me..." Tsunade said  
  
"What are you doing here obachan?" Naruto asked as he put aside his things and his paperwork.  
  
Tsunade's eyes twitched a little because of what Naruto called her. "NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT OLD!" she shouted at him again and started to relax again. "You're all set..." she then said while she glared at Naruto.  
  
"Really? What time is it?" Naruto asked.  
  
"It's already 9:35 in the morning..." Tsunade said.  
  
Someone then knocked at the door.  
  
"Hokage-sama... you have a visitor..." a man on the other side of the door said.  
  
"Who is it?" Naruto asked  
  
"It's Hyuuga Hinata..." the man replied.  
  
"Let her in." Naruto exclaimed.  
  
Hinata then entered the room. Naruto smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Then... I'll guess I'll leave the two of you alone. Naruto... your escorts are waiting for you at the main gate..." Tsunade then left the room and closed the door. Naruto stood up and gestured for Hinata to come closer. Hinata approached him and then Naruto hugged her.  
  
"I'm so glad you came by..." Naruto then stopped hugging her.  
  
"Why?" Hinata asked  
  
Naruto smiled at her "Because I have something to tell you..." He then gestured her to sit down. Hinata sat down on the chair in front of Naruto's desk and Naruto sat down in front of her. He then reached out for her hand and clasped it with both of his. He then gripped Hinata's hand tightly. Naruto looked at Hinata with sparkling eyes; Hinata didn't know what Naruto wanted to say, actions speak louder than words.  
  
"A-about last night, Hinata-chan..." Naruto said with a slight tone of nervousness.  
  
"What about last night?" Hinata asked as she put her hand over Naruto's hand that was clasping her other hand.  
  
"I know many things happened between us last night... and..." Naruto then inhaled a large amount of air "I think we took it somewhat fast...I mean... during our first night..." Naruto said. Hinata removed her hand from Naruto's gripped and started clasping Naruto's hand and she smiled at him. She leaned and kissed Naruto at his forehead.  
  
"I didn't regret anything that happened between us last night" Hinata smiled at Naruto. Naruto then kneeled in front of her and wrapped his arms around her hips. Hinata brushed her fingers through Naruto's face. Hinata tried to kiss Naruto in the forehead but Naruto insisted for a kiss on the lips. Someone then knocked at the door.  
  
"Hokage-sama... It is time for you to go..." the man that knocked earlier said on the other side of the door.  
  
Naruto let go of Hinata's hips and he stood up. "Alright... I'll be there... just give me a moment..." Naruto replied. He sighed in a kind of manner that made Hinata worry. Hinata then grabbed his robe. Naruto looked at her with worried eyes. She then stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hinata said  
  
"I'm going to fetch some Chuunins..." Naruto said.  
  
"When will you come back?" Hinata asked.  
  
"I don't know... maybe after a month... I still have to clear things up with Suna, you know..." Naruto replied  
  
"N-Naruto-kun, take care of yourself..." Hinata then hugged him and rested her head in Naruto chest.  
  
"I should be the one saying that..." Naruto then cupped his hands in Hinata's chin and he kissed her. "Take care of yourself... I don't want to lose you all of a sudden..."  
  
Hinata stopped hugging Naruto and smiled at him. Naruto brushed his fingers through her blue hair. He then picked up his bag and then he walked out of his room followed by Hinata. Hinata walked close with him while Naruto made his way through the streets. When they arrived at destination, Hinata saw there were a couple of ninjas intending to wish the Hokage good luck for their mission. Tsunade then smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Naruto, why are you carrying such a big bag?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"Heh, it's my things..." he replied. Naruto put down his bag, Tsunade the gestured at one of the ANBU to carry his bag into his carriage.  
  
"Can't I just walk?" Naruto asked.  
  
"No... it will be a very long journey if you walk. You might end up seeing dead Chuunins when you get there if you walk..." Tsunade said.  
  
"Ok..." Naruto then started walking but he was stopped by Hinata. Hinata was holding on to his robe. "Hinata-chan..." Naruto said, Hinata then looked at him.  
  
"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said, Naruto then suddenly kissed her in the forehead and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry..." Naruto said and then Hinata then stopped holding on to Naruto's robe. She watched Naruto as he entered his carriage and as the carriage exited the village's gates. Sakura then approached her.  
  
"Why do you worry so much?" Sakura asked. "He is the Hokage after all... you don't have to worry..." she added.  
  
"I know he is the Hokage but I have a bad feeling about this..." she replied with a trembling voice.  
  
"Hinata!" a man then shouted. 


	7. Stranger and Trouble!

A/N: This is version 2 of the story. i changed it a bit becasue someone told me that Suna doesn't have ANBU so I replaced it (and thank you for that.) CIAO!!!

Chapter 6: The stranger and trouble!  
  
"Hinata!" a man shouted. Hinata diverted her attention and saw Kiba running with a much larger Akamaru running with him. Kiba then stopped in front of her. "Hinata… did you hear?"   
  
"Kiba-san, what is it?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Your father cancelled the Hanabi's betrothal with Neji!" Kiba exclaimed. "… and he is betrothing Neji with you!" he added.  
  
"What?!" Hinata exclaimed. "… but that can't be…" Hinata looked down on the ground; tears were flowing from her eyes.   
  
Sakura rubbed her back. "Hinata-chan…" Kiba stared at her with worried eyes. Hinata then stopped crying.  
  
"I'm gonna talk with my father…" Hinata said  
  
Naruto sat inside his carriage thinking about Hinata, he didn't even notice who his escorts were. Several hours have passed since he left Konoha and Hinata's side.  
  
"Oi Naruto…" his escort said. Naruto stopped daydreaming and looked at his raven-haired escort.  
  
"Sasuke…" he muttered "… what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Sasuke sighed because of Naruto's "duh" moment, "I'm your escort…" he replied.  
  
"Oh…" Naruto replied. The carriage then suddenly stopped.  
  
Sasuke got out of the carriage. "What happened?" he asked the other escort, Lee.  
  
"One of the carriage's wheels got destroyed…" Lee replied.  
  
"Nani?" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"Naruto, what is it?" Lee asked. Naruto was looking down at the grasslands. Sasuke and Lee approached him.  
  
"A woman?" Lee said  
  
A woman was lying in the ground; all they could see is her back. Lee leaned down and moved the woman to see what she looked like. They gasped as they saw the woman's features. She was beautiful; she had auburn hair and beautiful nose and full lips. The woman opened her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes stared at the three. She then hurried to get up and she backed away from the three.  
  
"Are you alright?" Naruto asked the woman. The woman just stared at him with fear.   
  
"Hey… are you alright?" Sasuke repeated the very same question a minute after. The woman didn't respond again. She was wearing a Suna vest. Her vest was thorn and a forehead protector fell from it. She then collapsed. Lee picked up the forehead protector and saw the hourglass carving in it.  
  
"Maybe she's from Suna" Lee said.   
  
Sasuke picked her up and carried her. He then put her inside of the carriage.  
  
"Were so far from Konoha right now… the best choice will be to just continue with our journey to Suna. If we come back and waste more time… what Tsunade-sama said might come true…" Sasuke said. "How's the wheel Lee?" he then looked down at the broken wheel.  
  
"I guess it can be fixed…" Lee answered.  
  
Hinata quickly made her way through the streets, sobbing and being followed by Kiba and Sakura who were the only friends of her that knew of the disturbing news. When she caught a glimpse of the gate of her old home, she stopped and stared at the gate. A woman younger than her then exited the gate and stood there waiting for something. She started walking again trembling a little.   
  
"Sister!" the woman by the gate exclaimed  
  
"…Hanabi…" Hinata said as her sister embraced her.  
  
"Sister…" That was all Hanabi could say, she felt her sister's sadness.  
  
"Is father home?" Hinata asked with sad eyes and with trembling voice. Hanabi nodded and pulled her into the house. Before Hinata entered the gates she asked Sakura and Kiba to stay outside.  
  
Hinata then entered the gate and then the house. Her sister led her into a room where a man was shouting.  
  
"Why?" the man shouted. Hanabi opened the old-styled door and a couple of Hyuugas were holding Neji. Her father was sitting in the tatami with eyes closed.  
  
"Calm down, Neji…" Hinata's father said. He then where Hinata was standing, he stood up and approached Hinata. He then placed his hands over Hinata's shoulder. "I'm glad you have come…" Hinata frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. Hiashi then removed his hands from Hinata's shoulder sensing his daughter's anger. He backed away from Hinata and walked back and sat where he sat a while ago. Hanabi pushed her older sister into the room and gestured for her to sit. Hinata sat down far away from her father and Hanabi sat down beside her. The other Hyuugas let go of Neji sensing that he had already calmed down. Neji then sat down across Hinata and Hanabi far away from Hiashi too. He then combed back his blacked hair with his hands and adjusted his forehead protector a bit. He then looked at Hinata with worried eyes. Hinata and Neji then exchange confused and worried looks. The two then turned their attention at Hiashi.  
  
"F-father… why have you done this?" Hinata asked with trembling voice.  
  
Her father looked at her with worried eyes but his eyes quickly turned into his resolute eyes. "I know that I have betrothed Neji and Hanabi two years ago…" he then inhaled a large amount air and exhaled it quietly. "… But I have cancelled it now. And I remember that the marriage was supposed to be done this year. That was not cancelled the only thing that has changed is the ones getting married…" Hinata gasped after hearing her father's words.   
  
"…but Father… why have you cancelled their betrothal?" Hinata interrupted.   
  
"Your sister is still too young…"Hiashi replied.  
  
"…Then why don't you just move the date of the marriage!" Hinata interrupted again.  
  
"That is not the only reason…" he said "…I cannot allow the Hyuuga blood to spread out of the clan, understanding that you have made quite a relationship with the Rokudaime… I still cannot allow it…" Hiashi sighed.  
  
"But father… how did you find out?" Hanabi asked "… about Naruto-sama and my sister? They just started going out yesterday…" Hanabi asked  
  
"I have been watching Naruto-sama and your sister for a while now, Hanabi. And I have seen the possibility of the relationship they would acquire years ago…" Hiashi answered.  
  
Everybody then turned their attention to Hinata. Hinata was looking down on the tatami. Droplets of tears fell down and wet the tatami. Hinata lifted her hand and covered her eyes. She began to weep; Neji looked at Hiashi with anger. "So cruel… he would sacrifice his own daughter's happiness for the clan's safety…" Neji thought. Hanabi comforted her sister by rubbing her back. Hinata then stopped crying and she wiped away her tears with her hands. She then looked at her father with determined eyes.  
  
"Father…" she then smiled at Hiashi. "…I know that N-Naruto-kun will not allow this to happen… he loves me…" she said with trembling voice because of her sobs.  
  
Hiashi looked at her with worried eyes. He lowered his pride "Fine then… if Naruto-sama truly loves you… I will not proceed with my plan. I will ask him when he gets back…" Hiashi then stood up and left the room. Hinata began to cry again.  
  
After a many days of traveling, Naruto and his escorts finally arrived at their destination. Upon arriving at Suna, Medic-Nins took the girl away. Naruto and his escorts proceeded to the Hokage's office. When they opened the door they saw a man sitting on the ground with two other men sitting beside him. The man gestured for the three leaf-nins to sit don in front of him.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto… the Rokudaime…" the man in the middle wearing the Kazekage outfit and with a very familiar voice said.  
  
"A pleasure to see you… Gaara of the sand… the Kazekage…" Naruto grinned.  
  
"I'm glad you have recognized me…" Gaara then removed his hat and face mask. His face was revealed; his hair was still red and still short but he looked more matured. "… I know what your business is Naruto…" Gaara then looked more seriously at Naruto "…and I assure you that we do not desire to destroy Konoha anymore so we do not have any connection with this assassin, I am telling this as the Kazekage of this village…" Gaara then bowed down and the two men who were the council members bowed down too.   
  
"Please raise your head…Kazekage…" Naruto said. "…I trust your words…" he then smiled at the three Sand-nins.  
  
"Please share the information you have gathered, Kazekage-sama…" Sasuke said.  
  
"Very well then, Uchiha Sasuke…" Gaara sighed. "A few days ago, I sent a group of Chuunins to patrol the area. They did not come back when the time that we gave them expired. And then something happened…" Gaara sighed again. "…the assassin you that have abducted your Chuunins returned… the dead bodies of our Jounins…" the three Leaf-nins then gasped. "… And the most disturbing thing is when we removed the masks of the members of the Jounins; their faces were twisted exhibiting excruciating pain. And this note came with the body "Gaara then gave Naruto a bloody piece of scroll. Naruto opened it and gasped after he read it.  
  
"He said that he will stay in the very same spot where he was attacked by our Jounins, waiting for you. He stays at a certain cave in the outskirts of this village. If ever we would send Sand-Nins again… he would kill them again and the worst part is… he would kill your Chuunins…" Gaara said  
  
Naruto then laughed a bit. Sasuke and Lee looked at him with confusion. "Why is he laughing at a time like this?" they both thought. "…and he really demands that I'm the ONLY ONE who will claim the Chuunins. He is very persuasive indeed…" Naruto then grinned as he passed the bloody scroll at his escorts. The other two leaf-nins read it.  
  
"But, Naruto…" Lee muttered.  
  
"I have already decided to abide his demands…" Naruto said still with a grin in his face.  
  
"Ahh… I forgot one thing to say to you…" Gaara said.  
  
"What is it?" Naruto asked  
  
"About that girl you brought…"


	8. The assassin

Chapter 7: The assassin   
  
"What about that girl?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Where did you find her?" Gaara asked.  
  
"We found her on the way here…" Naruto answered.  
  
Gaara then stared at both his council members and the council members nodded at him. He then stared at Naruto.  
  
"I thank you for bringing her back here…" One of the council members said.  
  
"Why?" Naruto asked  
  
"That woman's name is Toshimo Mizuki… she is a very valuable Sand-Nin…" Gaara answered. "She knows a secret medicine knowledge that has been passed in one of the clans here in Suna possessed… and she is the only survivor of the clan. Her father died years ago because of an injury acquired from the war years ago. She grew up as an orphan and as the only one who carries the secret knowledge… and a year ago she was abducted by an unknown rogue" he added.  
  
Someone then knocked at the door.   
  
"Come in…" one of the council members said.  
  
A Sand-Nin entered the room carrying two scrolls. He knelt in front of Gaara and bowed down.  
  
"Kazekage-sama… a message from the fugitive and the medical reports for Toshimo Mizuki…" The ninja then handed a blue and red scroll to Gaara. The blue scroll had 'medical reports' written on the outside and the red one had nothing written on the outside. Gaara placed the blue one in his lap and he opened the red one. His eyes twitched while he read the red scroll. He then handed it Naruto. Naruto opened it and gasped when he saw its contents. He handed it down to his escorts when he finished reading it. "Read it later…" Naruto whispered at his escorts. "Then we better go…" Naruto quickly bowed down at Gaara and Gaara did the same. "Please come back here after you retrieve your Chuunins…" Gaara said before the three Leaf-Nins left.  
  
The same assassin played with the handle of his kunai while he waited for his visitor. One of the Chuunins lying on the ground groaned. The Chuunin sat up and patted his cheek to wake himself up. He groaned again as he rubbed his back. He scanned his eyes around the cave and saw the assassin sitting on the same spot, the light from the focused on his face. He glared at the Chuunin. The Chuunin sensed danger and he reached out for his kunai but his kunai holster wasn't there.  
  
"Heh… I wouldn't do that of I were you…" The assassin then disappeared. The Chuunin scanned his eyes again around the area but couldn't see anything since there was only little light inside the cave. He started to breathe heavily as his heart raced. He then felt a sharp object pointing at his throat.   
  
"Because in here… I'm the boss and when I say you stay put you HAVE to stay put or else…" the assassin whispered at the chuunins ear.   
  
"…or else what?" the Chuunin asked  
  
"…or else this kunai will kill you…" the assassin said. "Stay put… I suggest you wait for him…" he added.  
  
"Him… who is him?" the chuunin asked  
  
"Your precious Rokudaime, Naruto-sama…" the assassin answered.  
  
"Get your hands of him!" a man said. The assassin looked where the voice came from and saw three men, one carrying a torch and the other two standing. The three men approached the chuunin and the assassin. The Raven-haired man carrying the torch lifted the torch up to widen the light's coverage. A man wearing a dark suit was holding a kunai near another man's throat. The other man was a leaf-Nin, he had spiky brown hair and he was wearing a forehead protector. His face was sweaty and it looked tense; his mouth wide open because of confusion showing one of his teeth was missing.   
  
"Naruto-nii chan…" the chuunin whispered. He started to move but the assassin drove the kunai a little into his throat making him groan. Blood started to flow from his wound. The other two chuunins started to wake up and gasped at the scene. The assassin then removed the kunai from Konohamaru's throat sensing that the other two is already awake. Sasuke pulled out his kunai when the assassin loss his attention towards Konohamaru, he dropped the torch. The torch landed on a puddle of water, thus extinguishing the fire. Naruto and the others saw Sasuke lunge his kunai at the enemy before the fire was extinguished. Then after the light disappeared, they had a hard time to see so they only relied on their hearing and other senses. They heard the clashing of each others kunai and a couple of swishing and swooshing. Then the cave became very silent. Lee then lighted another torch. When Lee finished lighting the torch, they suddenly gasped. Lee and Naruto's eyes widened because Sasuke was lying in the ground out cold, bloody and bruised. Naruto scanned his eyes around the cave and saw no sign of the chuunins. He stomped his foot in the ground and gritted his teeth. He clenched his fist and whispered "Damn… he got away…" he then approached Sasuke and Naruto lifted him in his shoulders.   
  
"Kazekage-sama… the Hokage is back…" a Sand-Nin reported in front of Gaara.   
  
"I thought I told him he should come back here… unless-"Gaara thought. "…where is he?" Gaara asked  
  
"In the hospital…" the Sand-Nin replied.  
  
"Hospital… what happened?" Gaara asked  
  
"One of his men is injured, Kazekage-sama…" the Sand-Nin said  
  
"Who is injured?" Gaara asked  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke…" the Sand-Nin answered  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke… but how could that be?" Gaara asked inside his head. He then stood up and left his office and went to the Suna Hospital.   
  
Naruto stood beside Sasuke's bed; he looked down and clenched hid fists as he observed his bruised and wounded friend. "Naruto… you are truly stupid. I shouldn't have let them follow me inside the cave. Good thing Lee-san is not injured…" he thought.  
  
Flashback:   
  
Sasuke and Lee were reading the red scroll.   
  
"Come alone if you want your Chuunins to live… what a demand?!" Lee muttered  
  
"Then you better stay here…" Naruto said at his two escorts.  
  
"No…" Sasuke said  
  
"Oh come one Sasuke…" Naruto pouted "You want them to die?" Naruto added  
  
"No… I don't want them to die but our job is to escort you safely wherever you go…" Sasuke explained  
  
"I know that but…" Naruto pouted again.  
  
"It was Tsunade-sama's request… even if you order us to go away… we won't…" Sasuke said and Lee nodded.  
  
"Tsk…" Naruto pouted and furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Lee entered the room with the doctor. He saw Naruto's sad and face and his clenched fist.  
  
"Naruto-sama…" (A/N: what would be better: Naruto-sama or Naruto-san or Naruto-kun or just Naruto?") Lee muttered. Naruto noticed the doctor and Lee enter the room.  
  
"Lee-san…" He looked at Lee sadly. His eyes wear showing how he blamed his self for letting Sasuke get hurt. He then looked at the doctor with the same sad eyes.  
  
"Naruto-sama, don't blame yourself…" Lee said. Naruto nodded.  
  
"Doctor, how is Sasuke?" Naruto diverted his attention at the doctor.  
  
The doctor approached him carrying a piece of paper. He then looked at it.  
  
"Well Hokage-sama, I'm glad to tell you that Uchiha Sasuke didn't get any bones seriously broken and he didn't get serious internal and external injuries. But still… he is wounded and bruised and he will not be able to be at full capacity for a month. It will take that long for him to at least regenerate and heal some of his wounds and bruises. And I guess he has no choice but to rest here." The doctor said to Naruto.  
  
Naruto furrowed his eyebrows "Is that so? Thank you…" Naruto then looked again at his friend. The doctor then left the room. After a while, Chuunins of the sand entered the room. They bowed at Naruto.   
  
"Hokage-sama… we have recovered the three Konoha Chuunins…" a Chuunin said. He looked at the chuunin with wide open eyes.   
  
"Are they dead?" Naruto asked  
  
"No Hokage-sama, they are still alive…" The chuunin answered  
  
"They are?" Naruto asked inside his head. "How are they?" he then asked the chuunin.  
  
"The doctors are still examining their health." The chuunin replied.  
  
"…and Hokage-sama… Toshimo Mizuki wants to talk to you…" the chuunin captain said.  
  
Hinata stared at the main gate with worried eyes. It has been a more than a month since Naruto left the village. She would wait there patiently everyday waiting for his arrival if she had time to. She then turned her back at the gate, because it was already time to go back at the hospital and help the medic-nins there. After she walked a couple of steps, she suddenly heard the gate open. She quickly turned around and saw that carriage enter the gate. She smiled and her heart raced because of her eagerness. The carriage stopped and she quickly rushed near it. Lee then jumped down from the 'driver's' seat and waved hi at Hinata. Sakura then arrived at the main gate. She stood beside Hinata waiting for Sasuke. The carriage door then opened. Sasuke then stepped out form the carriage. Sakura gasped when she saw Sasuke. Sasuke forehead, arms and legs were almost covered completely by bandages. Sakura ran near him and hugged him. And then Naruto stepped out from the carriage with no wound at all. Hinata ran to him and kissed him in the lips but…  
  
He didn't respond; he didn't kiss her back. Hinata wondered after her attempt. She then saw a beautiful woman clinging in his arms. 


	9. No Narutokun

Chapter 8: No Naruto-kun…  
  
Hinata looked at Naruto's face. Hinata looked at his eyes and noticed that they were very different. Naruto's eyes didn't give Hinata the warm feeling of being loved. Hinata looked back at the woman clinging at Naruto's arms. The woman pulled Naruto's robe a bit. "Who is she Naruto-kun?" the woman asked  
  
_…Naruto-KUN?  
_  
"Just a friend…" Naruto replied and then smiled at the woman.  
  
_…JUST A FRIEND?  
_  
Hinata looked down on the ground. She was clueless. What was happening? Did Naruto consider her a lover or a friend? Her vision suddenly got blurry. She felt her tears ran down through her cheeks.   
  
"…but Naruto-kun, why did she kiss you?" the woman asked.  
  
"It's just a friendly kiss, Mizuki-chan…" Naruto answered.  
  
_…Mizuki-CHAN?  
_  
She wept more and ran away with a broken heart. Naruto didn't stop her. Everybody saw the scene and wondered heavily why Naruto did such a thing.  
  
"Naruto, how could you do that?!" Sakura approached Naruto and glared at him. Naruto just stared at her.  
  
"… I can't believe you! You can replace her with a woman much more beautiful than her?" Sakura glared at him again. "Gosh… I can't really believe you… come on Sasuke-kun… let's go after Hinata-chan!" Sakura then pulled Sasuke and they followed Hinata's trail.   
  
Sakura and Sasuke followed Hinata. Hinata stopped under a three shade in the training area, her usual spot. She sat there, covering her face and crying so hard like someone just died. Sakura and Sasuke approached her. Sakura sat beside Hinata and she started to comfort her.  
  
"Hinata-chan…" Sakura muttered. "…Don't worry… cry as hard as you like. I'll be crying like that too of Sasuke will do that to me." Sakura said at the crying Hinata.  
  
"I… j-just can't understand why he'll do that…" Hinata said while she sobbed.  
  
"Hey Sasuke-kun…" Sakura then looked at Sasuke who was leaning his back in the tree. "… you were with him for the past days… do you know why he's doing this to her?" Sakura asked Sasuke.  
  
"I don't exactly know why…but…" Sasuke said  
  
"…but?" Sakura said with an eager look in her face.  
  
"…but since he visited her for the first time he started visiting her everyday… you know… he started getting fond of her…"Sakura then sighed. "… I don't really know since I was bedridden for month…" Sasuke added  
  
"Is that so…" Hinata stopped covering her face and she looked up at Sasuke with VERY sad eyes.  
  
"…but Hinata… Lee-san might know… since he was not bedridden like me." Sasuke said to comfort Hinata a bit.  
  
Sakura stood up and raised her fist. "Then Hinata-chan… let's go find Lee-san!" Sakura pulled her up and dragged her away from the area. The searched the town for Lee and found him walking in the street.  
  
"…Lee-san!" Sakura shouted on the street.  
  
Lee looked at his back and saw Sakura holding Hinata running towards him.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what's up?" Lee then smiled at the two girls but he frowned when he saw Hinata sad.   
  
"Hey Lee-san, can I treat you?" Sakura stared at Lee  
  
"…sure. But what do you want?" Lee asked the pink haired ninja.  
  
Sakura pulled his hand. "I'll tell you later… come on let's go…"  
  
"..Oh… is that it…" Lee said after he finished his bowl of ramen. Sakura told him what she wanted to know, she told him what Sasuke told them and she asked him if he knew why Naruto was doing this.  
  
"Yeah… do you know Lee-san?" Sakura asked him again.  
  
Lee stared at Hinata, he furrowed his thick eyebrows and he closed his round eyes.  
  
"I don't really know too, Sakura-chan…" Lee sighed "…you know he just started doing that when he first visited tat woman. I don't really know what he's thinking. Maybe he's joking…'" Lee sighed again.  
  
"This is not a good time for a joke!" Sakura retorted.  
  
"Calm down, Sakura-chan... Anyway, why isn't it a good time to joke right now?"  
  
Sakura whispered something at Lee's ear which made him open his mouth and widen his eyes.  
  
"You're kidding…" Lee said after Sakura whispered something at his ear.  
  
"No, I'm not… if Naruto agrees with Hiashi-sama…" Sakura said "Hinata will be very sad…" she whispered at Lee's ear.  
  
Meanwhile, Hinata looked down at her Ramen. She didn't eat it she drifted away in her mind thinking about the blonde haired man she loves. She then suddenly stood up.  
  
"…Hinata-chan…" Sakura muttered. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked  
  
"I'm going to talk with Naruto-kun, to ask him if he's joking…" Hinata then furrowed her eyebrows. "…Or not. Lee-san, do you know where Naruto-kun is?" Hinata asked Lee.  
  
"He's back in his office…" Lee replied with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
Naruto sat in his chair at his office, dozing off once again. What was wrong with him? He felt something in his chest that is like going to explode. Why did he say those things in front of Hinata? He sighed again he had to go say sorry. He was about to get up when…  
  
"…Naruto-kun!" Mizuki entered his office  
  
_That scent again_…  
  
"Mizuki-chan… what are you doing here?" Naruto stood up. Mizuki approached him and kissed him on the lips for a while.  
  
"You have a visitor…" Mizuki approached the door and opened it. Hyuuga Hiashi entered the office.   
  
"Hyuuga-sama, what can I do for you?' Naruto asked.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you something…" Hiashi said.  
  
Naruto gestured for him to sit down. Hiashi sat down in front of Naruto's desk and Naruto sat again.  
  
"Then… what is it?'" Naruto asked  
  
"Do you love my daughter?" Hiashi asked him directly.  
  
"I…"  
  
_That scent again_…  
  
"I don't…" Naruto looked down on his desk.  
  
"… Is that your final answer?" Hiashi asked  
  
"…"   
  
_That scent again_…  
  
"…Yes…" Naruto answered  
  
Hinata almost collapsed when she heard the conversation from the other side of the room. Tears flowed down on her cheeks again.  
  
_Do you love her?  
  
No…._

(A/N) Don't worry guys its not like its gonna stay like that....


	10. the assassin pays a visit to

Here it is:  
  
Chapter 9: the assassin pays a visit to…  
  
"Then it is decided…" Hiashi muttered to himself but Naruto still heard it.  
  
"…Why?" Naruto asked with a clueless expression in his face.  
  
"I have betrothed Hinata to Neji… it's that simple…" Hiashi then stood up. He turned his back and he started to approach the door.  
  
Naruto widened his eyes, he was confused. What he did just say? He didn't love Hinata? He was really confused.  
  
"…Wait!" Naruto shouted at the retreating Hiashi. Hiashi turned around again and faced Naruto.  
  
"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked  
  
"…" Naruto's eyes twitched a little because he smelled that scent again. "…nothing, Hiashi-sama, I just want you to tell your daughter my regards…" Naruto then spun his chair around. He then stared at the window.  
  
"Then… I will be going now…" Hiashi then left the room.  
  
"Then… I'll be going too, Naruto-kun…" Mizuki kissed Naruto in the cheek. "…and before I forget…" Mizuki then placed a candle in his desk. Naruto turned his chair a little bit to see what it was.   
  
"What's that?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder  
  
"It's an aroma candle… it'll help you relax…" Mizuki then patted him a little bit in the shoulder.   
  
"Thanks, Mizuki-chan…" Naruto then stared back at the window.  
  
"Bye, Naruto-kun…  
  
Mizuki walked around the town wearing her Suna vest and a black outfit. A man then with a face mask approached her. It was someone she knew.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ichiro-san?" Mizuki then looked up at the tall man. She saw his calm black hair and his beautiful brown eyes. She blushed a little bit.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you…" the man said with a blush of shade visible in his skin which was not covered by his face mask. They then went to the Hokage monument. The stood there, staring at the six faces. They were very silent.  
  
"When are you gonna finish this?" Ichiro broke the silence.  
  
"Soon, Mr. Assassin…" Mizuki said  
  
Ichiro then looked down at Mizuki. He furrowed his eyebrows to show that he was worried. "Old man is getting impatient…" he then closed his eyes. "…and it will be harder if you let this last longer…" Ichiro stared back again at the six faces.  
  
"I admit that Naruto is kind but keeping him drugged with a secret technique is very hard, you know…" Mizuki said.  
  
"Mind you, you've been getting pretty close to him even without that drug. If you fall for him… you know what happens next… he will kill you…" Ichiro looked down again at her with his eyebrows furrowed again.  
  
"I won't fall for him, Ichiro-kun…" Mizuki said looking down on the ground.  
  
"I know…" Ichiro said. "And if you fail… you'll die too… or if you get noticed that you are just a traitor, they'll kill you…" Ichiro pulled down his face mask revealing his beautiful lips and his handsome chin and perfect cheeks. "…and your death will make me very sad…" Ichiro frowned.  
  
"…Ichiro-kun…" Mizuki then leaned to Ichiro's side. Ichiro sighed. He nudged Mizuki to stop leaning at his side.  
  
"Father… will catch us…" Ichiro then disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Hinata ran back to her apartment. She went straight to her couch and she lied herself there, crying. Sakura was there too packing up. Sakura noticed her presence and she went to the living room. She saw Hinata crying in the couch.  
  
"I guess it didn't go well…" Sakura said  
  
"He…He said h-he didn't… love me…" Hinata said while she sobbed.  
  
"Naruto couldn't say a thing like that…" Sakura tried to cheer her up…  
  
"…But he did say it!" Hinata retorted.  
  
"I'm sorry Hinata-chan…" Sakura said. She then went back to her room.  
  
"Kazekage-sama, I have urgent news!" A Jounin-level Sand-Nin entered Gaara's office.  
  
"What is it?" Gaara asked  
  
"Toshimo Mizuki… is a traitor!" the Sand-Nin then gave a piece of paper to Gaara. Gaara read it and then his eyes widened.  
  
"Chikushou… we have to tell the Hokage!" Gaara said "Send my brother to tell him!" Gaara ordered. "…How long will the journey last?" Gaara asked  
  
"About a week or two, Kazekage-sama…" The Sand-Nin answered  
  
Gaara gave the paper back to the jounin. "Tell my brother the details and send him out ASAP…" Gaara said  
  
Someone ferociously knocked at Hinata's apartment door.  
  
"Hinata, are you there? I have something to tell you!!!" the man that was knocking shouted. Sakura opened the door.  
  
"…Kiba-san…" Sakura said  
  
"Is Hinata home?" Kiba asked  
  
"…Yeah, she's home. Why?" Sakura said.  
  
"Hiashi-sama has announced when the marriage would be held!!!" Kiba exclaimed while Akamaru barked.  
  
"When?" Sakura asked  
  
"Next week!!!" Kiba said.   
  
"Then let it be…" a sad female voice said. Kiba and Sakura searched the room to see who it was. It was Hinata.  
  
"Let him have his way, I don't care…" Hinata added.  
  
"…Hinata-chan…" Sakura and Kiba muttered.  
  
A week has passed now since the incident happen. Since Naruto brought home a stranger and admitted that he didn't love Hinata. Hinata and Neji's marriage was tomorrow. Hinata silently stared at the ceiling of her room. She didn't care what would happen, life didn't matter anymore again. Her 'wedding' would be done tomorrow. She was alone at her big apartment. Sakura was temporarily living with Sasuke to take care of him,  
  
Mizuki paced around the Naruto's apartment waiting for Ichiro to arrive, Ichiro sent him a message. Nothing happened between her and Naruto during the week. She didn't want anything to happen. Ichiro then arrived in a puff of smoke.  
  
"I have orders, Mizuki-chan…" Ichiro said  
  
"Spit it out then…" Mizuki said.  
  
"You have to kill him tomorrow at the wedding… in front of everyone…" Ichiro said  
  
Naruto dozed off again. He stared at the untouched aroma candle that Mizuki left at his office. He was really confused. He felt…  
  
_Sadness… plain sadness…  
_  
He didn't know why. He then took out a mach from his drawer and then he lighted it. It was the same scent he mysteriously smelled every time when Mizuki is around. After a few seconds, he put it out. He stared at it again. He didn't fell stressed, he felt very sad.   
  
The day, the day of the wedding is now. Hinata went straight to the Hyuuga mansion to prepare for her so-called wedding. She didn't care after all. The wedding will be held there. Everyone would be there, her close friends and Naruto. Naruto… her special someone, she wished that he will be the one that would be by her side during her marriage, but that was a dream again, because today he would only watch.   
  
Naruto arrived at the mansion, everyone glared at him. He didn't notice since he still felt sadness, but today he felt more sadness. Mizuki nudged his side.  
  
"Naruto-kun… the wedding is going to start, come on…" Mizuki then pulled him. They all then went to a big room. After a while, Neji entered the room wearing a plain whit Kimono. Before he continued down his spot for the wedding he glared for a minute at Naruto. Then Tsunade arrived, she was the one who was going to officiate the wedding. Then there she was…  
  
_Hinata…  
  
_Her name echoed through Naruto's mind. His heart throbbed hard and fast while she passed by, she was wearing a beautiful white kimono that perfecty fits her.  
  
_So beautiful_   
  
Hinata glanced at Naruto when she passed by. Hiashi pulled Hinata and then accompanied her to her-soon-to-be her so-called husband, Neji. Tsunade then started the ceremony. While the ceremony took place something very strange was happening. Naruto was crying.  
  
"…Naruto-kun… why are you crying?" Mizuki nudged Naruto.  
  
Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't know… excuse me…" Naruto then walked out of the room. Everybody's eyes followed him, and I mean everybody. The wedding ceremony stopped for a while.  
  
"Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered.   
  
"Tsunade-sama… please continue… 


	11. I've been drugged!

I don't Naruto (I wish I did...) Anyway thanks for the wonderful feedback guys. I really appreciate it. Here's the next chap!!! Don't worry cause this is only part one of this fic!!! So it will not end yet!!!

Chapter 10: I've been drugged!  
  
Kankuro arrived in front of Konoha's main gate with his sister Temari. Before they entered the gate they were stopped by an ANBU.   
  
"Halt!" The ANBU said "… what is your business here, Sand-Nin?" The ANBU asked  
  
Kankuro took out a scroll from his pouch and quickly gave it to the ANBU. The ANBU opened it and read its contents.  
  
"Is this true, Sand-Nin?" The ANBU Asked.  
  
"…Of course, Suna only wishes Konoha's safety!" Temari exclaimed.   
  
"Then… can we come in?" Kankuro asked. The ANBU nodded.  
  
"Follow me…" A smaller gate in the main gate opened up and the two Sand-Nins entered Konoha.   
  
"Where is the Hokage?" Temari asked.  
  
"He's in the Hyuuga mansion…" the ANBU replied.  
  
"What's he doing there?" Kankuro asked  
  
"He's attending a marriage…" the ANBU said  
  
"Heh, he's getting married?" Kankuro asked. Temari furiously tapped the ground with her right foot to at least signal Kankuro that there's no time to fool around.  
  
"No, it's not his-"   
  
"Just lead us to the mansion, right now!" Temari cut off the ANBU. She then faced Kankuro and she gave him a little punch in the arm. "We have no time to fool around, Kankuro!" she said.  
  
"Alright…" Kankuro said; the ANBU then started walking.   
  
"Follow me…" he said again.  
  
Naruto left the room where the wedding was being held. Tears were still flowing from his eyes. He quickly made his way through the halls of the mansion. He then found an empty room. He entered the room and saw old picture frames there. He then wiped the tears way from his cheek. He picked up the old picture frame, he saw a young blue haired woman smiling there with two of her team mates and her jounin teacher.   
  
_Hinata…_  
  
He then looked around the room and saw a bed and a few things there. "Maybe she forgot it here…" he thought. He fixed his attention again at the blue haired girl in the picture. He started to fell it again.  
  
_Sadness_…  
  
He then heard the door open behind him. He was really confused. Why did he start to cry all of a sudden? He asked. He didn't love her? Or does he still love her? He asked again. He became very confused again. Her picture then started to flash through his mind. Her picture was smiling. He smiled too. He felt very…  
  
_…Warm…_  
  
It then hit him; what's that scent he had smelled every time Mizuki was there. It was very simple; Mizuki had drugged him.   
  
_"That woman's name is Toshimo Mizuki… she is a very valuable Sand-Nin…" Gaara answered. "She knows a secret medicine knowledge that has been passed in one of the clans here in Suna possessed… and she is the only survivor of the clan. Her father died years ago because of an injury acquired from the war years ago. She grew up as an orphan and as the only one who carries the secret knowledge… and a year ago she was abducted by an unknown rogue" he added._  
  
That was Gaara said to him a month ago. She had been working for the enemy all the time along! He widened his eyes.  
  
"It seems you're starting to understand what's happening right now, Naruto-sama…" A female voice behind him said. He quickly turned around and saw a smirking Mizuki. He then smelled something different. It wasn't the same scent he smelled during the time Mizuki was drugging him. He tried to cover his nose but he couldn't move.  
  
"What's this?" He asked Mizuki.  
  
"It's one of my most priced mixtures, it's like a body bind technique you see…" Mizuki then pulled out a kunai. She the approached Naruto and she placed the Kunai near his neck.  
  
"You've been drugging me all this time…" Naruto said.  
  
"Did you light the candle?" Mizuki said  
  
"Yeah, but I quickly put it out." Naruto then grinned.  
  
"That's why it all back fired…" Mizuki said. "… You see, I've been using a forbidden mixture passed down in my clan. It would make you forget your feelings for your lover and you will have feelings for the woman you first faced. But the length of the drug and how much it will have an effect on you depends on how much you have taken in. In your case, I had to make you smell it every time. The candle was the last phase, It would make you forget your felling for your precious Hinata forever…" she said  
  
"I'm glad that I put it out…" Naruto said  
  
"Mizuki-chan, kill him now…" a man said.  
  
"Ichiro-kun… I thought I need to kill him in front of everyone?" Mizuki said. The man then approached her and stood by her side.  
  
"You're that assassin from the cave!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"…And Naruto, I forgot to tell you one thing… even if your feeling would come back fro her, it would be useless since you're going to die right here, right now!" Mizuki said.  
  
"DIE NARUTO!" she shouted.   
  
"ARGHHH!!!!!!!'" Naruto shouted  
  
"Tsunade-sama, please continue the wedding…" Hiashi said.  
  
Tsunade sighed. "I don't think I want to continue it anymore…" Tsunade said  
  
"Why?" Hiashi said.  
  
"It's because there's really something fishy going on here…"She sighed again. " Naruto wouldn't just forget his feelings for Hinata? He's been hung up on her since he knew he had feelings for her. And why would he leave her if they have feelings for one another?" she added. Everyone nodded in the room. Hinata was very touched by what she said.  
  
An ANBU then entered the room with two Sand-Nins following him. He approached Tsunade and gave her a scroll. Tsunade gasped when she read it.  
  
"If there is ANBU here, the something really strange is happening…" Kiba said.  
  
"Oh no…" Tsunade muttered.  
  
"Tsunade-sama, what's happening?" Hinata said.  
  
"Naruto is in trouble! Where is he?" Kankuro exclaimed.  
  
"He's in trouble?" Hinata worriedly asked  
  
"Toshimo Mizuki is a… traitor!" Temari said.  
  
Then…  
  
"NARUTO DIE!" they heard Mizuki's voice.  
  
"Chikushou…" Temari then ran outside of the room.  
  
"Everyone stay here!" Kankuro said.   
  
"ARGHHH!!!" Then they heard Naruto shouting.  
  
Hinata ran quickly out of the room. Tsunade and Neji tried to stop her but she was able to escape from them. She was really worried. Tsunade just gestured for Kakashi and the other Jounin that were once their teachers to come and help. "Everybody else… stay here…" Tsunade then went out of the room too.  
  
Kankuro arrived at the scene where Naruto, the traitor and the assassin were. He saw Temari with scratches in her skin lying on the ground unconscious and her big fan lying beside her. Naruto was temporarily immobilized so he wasn't able to move. Hinata was on the ground bleeding.  
  
"What happened here?" Kankuro asked, he started to unwrap his puppet when…  
  
"This… this is UNFORGIVABLE!" Naruto shouted. He was then engulfed by his red chakra. His eyes had vertical slits in them and they were red. Naruto gritted his teeth and Kankuro saw that hey looked very sharp. His finger nails became sharp too. "YOU DARE HURT MY HINATA-CHAN?" he shouted. "You'll pay for that!!" he added. Kankuro froze up. He remembered Neji and Naruto's fight; he was frightened because the chakra he felt now was more intense than that day. It was even more intense than the Shukaku's chakra. Naruto then started attacking Mizuki, after one punch she was knocked out cold. He then turned his attention on the assassin; the assassin was still hit by Naruto's sharp finger nail even though he dodged Naruto's punches. He then picked up Mizuki; he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Come back here!!!" Naruto shouted. The Jounins then arrived. They were frightened by Naruto's chakra too but Naruto quickly turned back to his normal chakra again. Naruto then knelt down at the bleeding Hinata; he placed his hand over her wound in the stomach. Her kimono was now soaked in her blood. Naruto' hand was now stained with her blood too; he tried to stop the bleeding. He started to cry.  
  
"Where is Tsunade?" he asked the Jounins.  
  
"She's not here yet!" Kakashi replied  
  
"Damn…" Naruto said he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to lose Hinata now. Then his hands started to glow red. Hinata's wound was then healed. He still closed his eyes and he prayed for Hinata's safety.  
  
"…Naruto-kun…" Hinata weakly said. He opened his eyes and looked down at Hinata. He was then filled by joy when he saw that the wound was healed and she was smiling at him.  
  
"Hinata-chan… the wound is gone." Hinata sat up. Hinata then bowed down at her. "Hinata-chan, please forgive me…" Naruto said


	12. Epilogue 1

Chapter 11: Back again…  
  
"Hinata-chan, please forgive me…" Naruto said as he bowed in front of Hinata. Tsunade arrived and she smiled. Tsunade then gestured for everyone to get out of the room. Kankuro picked up the unconscious Temari and then he went out of the room after everyone else left. Hinata looked down at the bowing Naruto; she smiled. He then put her hands in Naruto's face and then she pushed him gently up. Her hands were cupped around his cheeks. She smiled again at Naruto. She then nodded.   
  
"Of course Naruto-kun… I forgive you… it wasn't your fault…" Hinata said. She then removed her hands from his cheek. "…but would you tell me how you met her?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I can tell you…" Naruto said  
  
Flashback: Naruto's POV  
  
A couple of days after I left Konoha, the carriage's wheel suddenly got broken. Naruto suddenly blushed.  
  
_"Why are you blushing Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Well… let's just say that during those times I was daydreaming…" Naruto said.  
  
"Daydreaming of what?" Hinata asked.  
  
"It's not what, I was daydreaming of someone …" Naruto said. He then looked down on the ground and he blushed more. He started to draw circles on the ground with his finger.  
  
"Then who were you daydreaming of?" Hinata asked.  
  
Naruto lifted his head and he looked deeply into Hinata's eyes. "I was… daydreaming of… you…" Naruto then turned red.  
  
"Really?" Hinata blushed too.  
  
"Anyway…"  
_  
The carriage's wheel then got suddenly broken. When I stepped out I saw an unconscious woman lying in the ground. After a very unusual confrontation with her, she passed out again. We then took her back to Suna. When I talked to Gaara, he told that Mizuki was a really valuable ninja to them. He thanked me and he told me Mizuki's background. She was the last member of their clan. Their clan was a master for making medicinal mixtures, and what she used to drug me was one of their forbidden mixtures. After we encountered the assassin, I was standing near Sasuke's bed regretting that I let him come with me. After a while, a Sand-Nin told me that Mizuki wanted to talk with me. So I went to her room in the hospital, she thanked me for bringing her back there in Suna. But when I visited her room, I smelled something very nice. I felt very relieved during the time I smelled it. And after that, I think I became quite fond of her. I'd visit her everyday and every time I'll visit her I'd smelled it. What I didn't know was she's drugging me during those times. And when it was leaving time already, she asked me if she could come with me.   
  
End of flashback.  
  
"And you said yes?" Hinata said.  
  
"Yeah… "Naruto then smiled at her. "But it's all over now…" he added  
  
"But Naruto-kun, why did she want to kill you?" Hinata asked.  
  
"I don't have a clue…" Naruto then stood up and he approached Hinata. He then knelt in front of her. They were very close to one another now. "… and all I care about now is making up to you since I hurt you so much." Naruto said. He then kissed Hinata passionately. Hinata pulled him down.  
  
Tsunade and the others then went inside the room where the others waited for the news.  
  
"How's Naruto?" Sakura asked right away when everyone settled inside the room.  
  
"He's alright now…" Tsunade said. Temari then woke up, she quickly grabbed a kunai.  
  
"Where's that traitor?" she furiously asked.  
  
"Whoa… calm down!" Kankuro said. "It's all over now…" he added.  
  
"It's over?" Temari then put her kunai back in the holster.  
  
"Yeah, it's all over now. Hey, why were you knocked out cold when we got there" Kankuro asked.  
  
"She was accompanied by a man. And that man is a strong one… he knocked me out cold before I could use my fan…" Temari answered. "Are they dead?" She asked  
  
"No… they got away…" Kakashi said.  
  
"They got away?" Temari exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah… they got away…" Kankuro said.  
  
"How's Naruto?" Temari asked.  
  
"He's alright…" Tsunade said.  
  
"What about that Hyuuga girl? She was stabbed! Is she alright?" Temari asked  
  
"Stabbed?!" Hiashi exclaimed he suddenly stood up from his seat.  
  
"Don't worry she's alright …" Tsunade said.  
  
"Where is she?" Hiashi asked.  
  
"In her past room having a little private talk with Naruto…" Tsunade said.  
  
"OH…" everyone said in unison  
  
Hiashi then started to walk.  
  
"Where are you going?" Neji asked  
  
"I'm going to check Hinata…" Hiashi said.  
  
"Then I suggest you bring her new and clean clothes… her kimono is just a mess right now…" Tsunade said.  
  
Hiashi approached Hinata's old room's door carrying clean clothes for his daughter. It was a good thing Sakura had the key to her apartment and that she rushed there to get some of Hinata's clothes and come back here for her. Naruto and Hinata were inside the room too long now, he thought. He hoped they're not doing anything that he would find not good. He then slowly opened the door, his empty eyes twitched when he saw the two lying on the ground… kissing.  
  
"Eherm" he cleared his throat. Naruto and Hinata broke of their deep kiss and they looked at the door. They quickly sat up when they saw Hiashi looking down at them with angry eyes.   
  
"A-ano…" Hinata tried to speak.  
  
"Hinata… you better change your clothes, your kimono looks like a mess." Hiashi said; Hinata then stood up and she took the clothes from her father's hands. She then rushed out of the room.  
  
"W-well then, I better get going too…" Naruto said.  
  
"No…" Hiashi said. "I want to talk to you..." He then sat across Naruto in the tatami.   
  
'He does? Oh my… I'm in trouble…" Naruto thought. He then remembered that he better stop Hiashi's plan. He bowed down in front of him. "Please don't continue the marriage…" Naruto said.  
  
"Please raise your head Naruto-sama…" Hiashi said. "This thing was just a test I made to see if you really love my daughter…" Hiashi said. Naruto then lifted up his head and he looked at Hiashi with amusement. "And based on your actions and that crying you just did, you really love her." Hiashi added  
  
"It was just a test?" Naruto thought.  
  
"Frankly, if you would ask Hinata's hand in marriage right now, I'll approve it…" Hiashi said  
  
"You would!?" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"Yes I would, but Naruto do you have plans yet?" Hiashi asked.  
  
"Well, I'd love to but she still doesn't know about it…" Naruto said  
  
"Oh… then you better tell her then…" Hiashi then stood up. "Then I'll leave now… to tell everybody that I would not continue the marriage anymore and that she's all yours. But Naruto-sama, if you hurt her, remember that you'll face the wrath of the Hyuuga clan…" Hiashi said.   
  
"Don't worry Hyuuga-sama… I would NEVER hurt her…" Naruto said.  
  
"And please stop the formalities… you can call me father if you want." Hiashi said.  
  
Hiashi then left the room. He quickly made his way back to where everyone was.  
  
"So… how are they?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"They're alright…" Hiashi said.  
  
"Will you continue the marriage, Hyuuga-sama?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"Iie… I would not continue the marriage anymore…" Hiashi said. Everyone rejoiced when they heard the news.   
  
"How about Hanabi and Neji's betrothal, would you still continue it?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"No… they can enjoy their freedom…" Hiashi said.  
  
Neji and Hanabi smiled when they heard what Hiashi said. Neji then looked at TenTen and he blushed.   
  
Hinata then returned to where she left Naruto. She was wearing her normal everyday clothes. When she entered the room she saw a sad Naruto. She knelt down beside him. "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Father didn't cancel the marriage did he?" Hinata asked  
  
"Iie, Hinata-chan…" His eyes then became the cheerful blue eyes they are everyday. "… He cancelled it! And he said that you're all mine…" He then moved his eyebrows up and down. Hinata blushed because she knew what Naruto was thinking of.   
  
"Hehehe!!! I'm just joking! I would make you do it with me in here!!!" Naruto said  
  
Hinata then punched him in the head. "Naruto-kun…" she said with a shade of pink in her cheek.   
  
"But there's one thing I'll do…" Naruto said.  
  
Kiss… 


	13. Prologue 2

A/N: This is the prologue of part 2 of my fic!!! ENJOY and thank you for all the beautiful reviews!!!

Family part 2  
  
Prologue:   
  
The cold wind brushed through the man's blonde hair in the empty streets. Night was near, the clouds had acquired an orange color because the sunset. The man's blue eyes were fixed upon a beautiful jewel in front of him. He was standing in front of the newly opened jewelry shop in the village. Two girls then approached the store, they were giggling and whispering. Their eyes were fixed upon the beautiful jewel too.   
  
"Wow, look at that!" the girl said.  
  
"What a beautiful diamond ring!" the other girl said.  
  
"You know I would be really glad if my boyfriend would propose with that ring!" the girl said.   
  
"Oh yeah... he's been your boyfriend for a year now, right?" the other girl said  
  
"Yep!" the two girls then walked away.  
  
For a year now…  
  
The blonde haired man was dating the woman he adored and loved for a year now too. He wanted to buy that ring for her, but he wasn't ready yet. He hadn't told her yet about what's inside him. Then someone suddenly pulled his robe to catch his attention. He turned around and he saw her. It was her, the woman he loved. Her pearly were fixed on him, she smiled at him. Her smile made him smile; he then closed his eyes and it formed a happy curve.  
  
"What are you doing here, Naruto-kun?" the woman then moved her eyes away from the man and she peeked around his back to see what he was looking at just a while ago.  
  
_A ring?  
_  
"I was just checking out this new shop, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said. He then held out his hands. "Shall we go?" Naruto said. Hinata then placed her hand in Naruto's hand. Hand by hand they walked in the streets, sharing the story of what happened during the day. Naruto would even say that he was thinking of her every time. Hinata would blush and she'd say 'same here'. They spent the first hour of the evening by eating in Naruto's favorite shop. The ramen shop was now much bigger because of Naruto. Naruto would always buy food there; he paid every food he ordered from the shop. This gave the opportunity for the shop to renovate the restaurant. The owner of the restaurant looked at them with a smile in his face. "What a cute couple they are…" the owner thought as he observed the couple softly laughing.   
  
Hinata approached the owner. "Do you have a wash room here?" She asked  
  
"Yes, it's over there…" he pointed somewhere at the new part of the restaurant. Hinata then walked away. The owner walked out of the counter and he approached the blonde man.  
  
"How are you, Naruto-sama?" He asked  
  
"I'm okay…" Naruto smiled at him.  
  
"Well looks like you really enjoy her company…" He said.  
  
"Yeah… I really love her…" Naruto smiled again.  
  
"You've been dating her for a year now… any plans to propose yet?" the owner asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet…" Naruto smiled.  
  
"Then good luck!" The owner of Ichiraku Ramen then patted Naruto on the shoulder. He then left his customer.

...

_"You brought her back?" a cold voice said behind Ichiro who was carrying Mizuki in his arms. Ichi__ro nodded.  
  
"…Why? Why did you bring her back? You know what failure means…" the cold voice said again. Ichiro furrowed his eyebrows, he gritted his teeth. "What a mistake…" He thought.  
_  
"…Yo, Ichiro-san!"  
  
_That night was the saddest night of his life. That night he brought her back in this hell that the cold man made her experience. He sat there in a corner of a dark room, hearing her shout… she was shouting because of pain.  
  
Death…  
  
It was what failure meant for them under that cold man. One mistake can lead to failure can be the one to lead you to your grave. He covered both his ears with his hands trying to avoid the noise Mizuki was making… the noise of death. Slowly that cursed seal would drain her life… painfully. He then brushed his fingers through his bare forehead, touching his own cursed seal. He then looked at the mirror across him. A single mark of x was carved into his head. The process of carving that seal was also painful; he'd trace the memory back to his youth, when he was only ten years of age. That x mark was like the Hyuuga's cursed seal but it has a cruel side with it. If the one who carved the seal activates it, it would mean a slow and painful death. The seal can only disappear if the one who carved it will die. In his case, his own father was the one who carved this seal into his forehead, taking away his freedom. He didn't know why his father could do such a technique to his own son; was it a tradition for their family? He didn't really know much about his own family and father's background.  
_  
Someone the slapped his face lightly. He cut off his thoughts and he focused his eyes on the figure squatting in a foot away in front of him. The man's red hair was blown back by the strong wave of wind opposing him. His red eyes were half closed because of the dust being carried by the wind. He had a slant scar between his eyes. (A/N: Think squall or seifer from FF8) The man looked at Ichiro with extreme confusion being shown by his facial expression. The man in front of him was wearing a ragged black jacket and black pants. He had a sword tied on his back like Ichiro only his sword was a little bigger.   
  
"Oi, Ichiro-san, are you alright?" the man asked him.  
  
"I'm alright, Kenji-san…" Ichiro replied. The man who was facing him was called the red tiger or known as Maeda Kenji. He was younger than Ichiro and Ichiro considers him as his younger brother.  
  
"Are you sure? Look if it's about Mizuki and her death… you better get over…"   
  
"Look you don't even know how much she means to me! And it was because of me that she died!" Ichiro retorted. Kenji faced the ground and he sighed. They then stood up and they pulled out their kunai, they sensed someone lurking in the somewhere. It was already night and they were currently in a very thick and scary forest.  
  
"Relax boys…" a cold voice said.

...

Naruto then walked Hinata home. He then escorted her until the door of her apartment.  
  
"Sakura really lived in with Sasuke permanently, right?' Naruto asked Hinata. He was worried because Hinata might fell so lonely being alone there.  
  
"Yeah…" Hinata then opened her door. "Bye then…" she kissed Naruto in the cheek.  
  
"Hinata-chan, before I forget!" Naruto said before Hinata entered her apartment. He hen shoved his hands in his pouch and he pulled out a key. He then handed it to Hinata.  
  
Hinata looked at the key in her hands. "What do you want me to do with your apartment key, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Well, since you look very lonely in there, you can visit me anytime at my apartment. My home is your home too you know…" Naruto then grinned at her. Hinata smiled back.  
  
"I just hope that if I visit, I won't find anything that I don't want to see in there…" Hinata said.  
  
Naruto winked at her. "I've got nothing to hide in there Hinata-chan, and I assure you… you won't find any unpleasant things there…" Naruto said. "Bye then!" Naruto then kissed her at the lips. As he walked away from her door, he thought about that ring. He really loved Hinata and he knew that Hinata loves him. Naruto couldn't stop himself any more; he wanted Hinata to be the one he'd share the rest of his life with, to be his family. But there was something stopping him, what if Hinata turns her back on him if he tells her the truth? There's only one thing to do to find out whether she would accept him, he should tell her tomorrow about the demon inside of him, about Kyuubi.   
  
_Yes tomorrow…_


	14. Don't you remember?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto... if I own him I'll probably be not writing here and this story will happen in the manga and the anime.... but still I don't own him... wish i did though..

Chapter 1: hey don't you remember?  
  
The day after, Naruto was doing a LOT of paperwork.   
  
"Geez… how can I tell Hinata-chan right now, with all these paperwork?" He thought while he signed a paper. He then looked at the picture frame at his desk. He smiled while he looked at it. It was a picture of the both of them. His arms were wrapped around her in that picture. Both of them had a big smile on their face and not to mention that Hinata was really red.   
  
_Naruto's birthday last time was a pretty big celebration. He was even granted a special day off from paperwork that day. Naruto had a date with Hinata at that day. He was glad because he can spend his birthday with a special someone. They were having a peaceful time having a picnic near the waterfall at the training grounds (A/N: the waterfall near where Naruto was trained by Jiraiya; where Jiraiya watched those girls) together when…  
  
Naruto suddenly stood up.  
  
"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked Naruto. Hinata stood up too.  
  
"Someone's watching us…" Naruto said. He then approached a bush near where they had a picnic.   
  
"Oi… Sakura-chan, stop hiding yourself and come out here…" Naruto said. Sakura then stopped hiding and Ino was there too; the two girls were accompanied by their boyfriends who had an annoyed look in their face.   
  
"Naruto… we didn't mean to sneak up!" Sakura said with a bead of sweat running down her cheeks as Naruto glared at them. "We just passed by…" Ino added  
  
"Passed by eh…" Naruto said.  
_  
_"Girls… so troublesome…" Shikamaru said.  
  
"Yeah… especially of they're the girls who like to poke their noses on other's life…" Sasuke said.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The two girls asked while they glared at their boyfriends.   
  
"NOTHING!!!" the two boys exclaimed. The two girls then stopped glaring at them and they started to think of excuses again. The two boys sighed.  
  
"Well… since you're here…" Naruto then shoved his hand at his pocket. "Ugh…" Naruto then brought out a camera and he handed it to Sakura. "Take a picture of the both of us!!!" Naruto then rushed at Hinata's side and he wrapped his arms around her and he smiled. Hinata was surprised and she blushed.  
  
"SMILE!!!" Sakura said. Hinata and Naruto then smiled.   
  
click  
_  
It was just what Naruto needed. A happy memory to refresh his mind a bit.   
  
It's really her… I can feel it…  
  
Naruto thought. Something then hit him; today is his birthday! And nobody has greeted him yet. And to add to it; he still had to tell her.

....  
  
Hinata walked around her apartment when someone knocked at her door. She rushed to it and opened it.   
  
"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked. "Oh… sorry… some in first…" Hinata then smiled. Sakura came in and they both went to the living room.  
  
"You want anything, Sakura-chan? A drink maybe?" Hinata said as she gestured for Sakura to sit down.   
  
"No… I'm just fine without a drink…" Sakura then sat down at the couch and she gestured for Hinata to sit down beside her. Hinata sat down beside Sakura and something in Sakura's finger caught her attention.  
  
"Sakura-chan, does that mean…" Hinata then pointed her fingers at a ring in Sakura's finger.  
  
"Oh this? Sasuke asked me to go out last night and there he asked my hand in marriage…" Sakura proudly said.  
  
"Congratulations Sakura-chan!" Hinata said  
  
"And you know what?" Sakura then looked at Hinata with an evil grin in her face.  
  
"What?" Hinata asked  
  
"There's a gossip around the village that Naruto is planning to propose to you too…" Sakura said  
  
Hinata blushed and she did her old habit of entwining her finger together. "Oh yeah? How did you know?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Well, two girls saw him looking at a very beautiful diamond ring yesterday!" Sakura said  
  
"Gossip can spread that fast?" Hinata asked herself. She then looked down on the ground. "I don't know Sakura-chan… but I caught him looking at the ring and he was didn't say that he was looking at it, he just said that he was checking out the new store." Hinata said.  
  
"Really? Looks like its true…" Sakura grinned. "Anyway, there'll be a party at the Uchiha mansion later…" Sakura said  
  
"For what?" Hinata asked  
  
"You know… about me and Sasuke…" Sakura said.  
  
"But today is Naruto's birthday…" Hinata said.  
  
"We know… the party is for his birthday too… I already sent him a note to come later… and it'll have to be a surprise party, we'll have to make him believe that the party is for the engagement not for his birthday. So you'll have to pretend that you don't remember his birthday… at all." Sakura then said.  
  
"Sure, I'll come!" Hinata said  
  
"Then see you later!!!" Sakura then waved her goodbye and she left the apartment.

......  
  
"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed as he read the note. "SAKURA AND SASUKE JUST GOT ENGAGED AND THE PARTY IS TONIGHT?" he then sighed. "But…don't they know that it's my birthday today?" Naruto then looked at his clock and saw it was already lunch break. "Oh there's another note…" he then picked it up. After reading it, he exited his office with a smile.  
  
_Meet me at my apartment; let's have lunch together here…  
  
Hinata  
_  
Hinata cooked lunch at her apartment. She thought about how good the party was going to be tonight. She then sighed because she had to pretend that she didn't remember his birthday. She then placed the food in the table.  
  
"Let's see, the ramen is here… were all set…" she thought as she looked at the variety of food she cooked for Naruto. Someone then knocked at the door. "He's here…" She thought. She then approached the door and she opened it. Naruto smiled at her and he approached her. Naruto kissed her deeply and he wrapped his arms around her hips. Hinata was a little surprised about Naruto kissing her as soon as she opened the door. Naruto then broke off the kiss.  
  
"I thought you didn't remember…" Naruto smiled at her.  
  
"About what Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.


	15. free

This in an ediited version...

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: Free…  
  
"Don't tell me Hinata-chan doesn't remember too?" Naruto thought. He then looked down on the ground, mumbling some words.  
  
"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked. "I hope this isn't too hard for him…" Hinata then thought.  
  
"N-nothing Hinata-chan…" Naruto then looked at Hinata with puppy-like eyes.  
  
"Naruto-kun, don't do this too me… I might not be able to hide the truth of the surprise party for you…" Hinata thought.  
  
"Hinata-chan, don't you really remember?" Naruto asked again.  
  
"I won't remember if you don't tell me…so…what's it then?" Hinata asked trying to avoid his puppy-like stare.  
  
"Nothing, forget about it…" Naruto said. Hinata then pulled his hand.  
  
"Then, let's go and eat…" Hinata said. She led Naruto into the dining room. She let him sit down and she sat beside him. Naruto saw the variety of food and that ramen.  
  
"Wow… Ramen…yummy… but still…" He thought with a gloomy expression in his face. A bead of sweat ran through Hinata's cheek when she saw Naruto's gloomy expression. "Oh my… he's really sad that I didn't remember his birthday… if I could stop this pretending right now… I'll shout happy birthday now to cheer him up… but..." Hinata thought  
  
_You have to pretend you didn't remember his birthday_…  
  
She sighed. She then served Naruto a bowl of ramen. Naruto just looked at it. She then nudged at him. "Hey… I thought you like ramen? It's time for you to try my ramen…" Hinata handed him chopsticks. Naruto slowly took the chopsticks and ate the ramen.  
  
"Hmmm… this is good…but still…" Naruto thought with a gloomier expression on his face. "… How could Hinata forget?!" he asked inside his head. He almost broke his chopsticks when he saw Hinata looking at him with worried eyes.   
  
"Come to think of it… he's really cute when he's gloomy… but I'm not saying I like him that way…" Hinata thought. "Well then, better eat too…"   
  
Clack  
  
"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?!" Hinata asked. Naruto's chopsticks were on the ground; he was clutching his stomach. "Hinata-chan, you don't have to worry… my stomach just hurts…" Naruto said.  
  
"Is it my cooking?" Hinata asked.  
  
"No, it's not your cooking…" Naruto then stood up.   
  
"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said with a worried look in her face.   
  
"Are you invited in the party tonight?" Naruto managed to ask even if his stomach was burning.  
  
"Yes…" Hinata answered.  
  
"Then… I'll pick you up here at 8…" Naruto then left still clutching his stomach.  
  
Stupid fox… why are you trying to get out?  
  
Baka… I want my freedom back…  
  
Naruto's seal was burning. He felt sorry for leaving Hinata. Someone then knocked at the door. He was currently at his office.  
  
"Come in…" He said  
  
Tsunade then entered the room. "You called me?" She asked. She then noticed how Naruto looked. "You look very pale… is it about 'it'?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah… he's trying to get out…" Naruto said.  
  
"He is?!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Stand up. Naruto stood up and Tsunade approached him. Her hands then started to glow and she placed it over his stomach. After a moment, Tsunade stopped what she was doing. Naruto felt relieved.  
  
"That'll help ease the pain…" Tsunade said. "You better go home and rest for a while today…" she added.  
  
"Only ease the pain?" Naruto asked  
  
"No, that'll keep him in there. The next thing he'll try to do is he'll try to take over your body… that is if he's really desperate…" Tsunade said. "It's up to you if you let him do that or not…go home…" Tsunade added.  
  
"Well… thanks anyway…" Naruto then left the office.  
  
Naruto spent the afternoon staring at the empty ceiling of his apartment while he rested in his bed. The burning of the seal was gone but what Tsunade said a while ago bothered him.   
  
He'll try to take over you… It's up to you if you let him do that or not…  
  
He sighed again. He then scanned his eyes through his room. There more picture frames of his memory with Hinata were displayed. He gave out a little smile of contentment. He then frowned. He remembered that he would still have to go to this party tonight. What would happen if Kyuubi tries to take over him there? What would happen to her? He closed his eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows, and he gritted his teeth. With his fists both clenched, he cursed and cursed the fox again and again.  
  
_"Damn fox!!! Why are you doing this?" Naruto thought.  
  
"I told you… I want my freedom back…" Kyuubi replied with a very creepy voice.  
  
"Why now?!" Naruto asked again.   
  
"Because the seal is weaker today…" Kyuubi answered.  
  
Naruto felt the seal in his stomach burn for a second. He clutched it with his hands. "How come it's weaker today?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Since you've been using my chakra during the past… it made the seal weaker since my chakra had to break certain connections off. It's true that the fourth altered the seal for you to use chakra but the seal he made wasn't that perfect. Chakra could flow in your body but a great capacity of chakra can't flow freely inside your body so it had to force its way through. And because of that the seal is now weaker… and it's easier for me to escape and gain freedom." The nine tailed fox then laughed evilly. "Hey kid… I think you're forgetting something… you'll be late…" the fox then laughed again this time it faded.  
  
"Damn fox…" Naruto muttered.  
_  
Hinata watched the clock as it ticked its way to the number 8. After a few minutes, someone knocked at the door. She rushed to it and opened it. Naruto was standing there with his occasional wear since he became the Hokage. Hinata on the other hand, wore her normal clothes.  
  
"Naruto-kun, I'm glad you could make it!!!" Hinata exclaimed as she threw her arms around Naruto and eventually hugged him. Naruto smiled and he wrapped his arms around her too. "How's your stomach?" Hinata asked.  
  
"It's alright…" Naruto said. "Then… let's go…"  
  
"Hey… isn't it supposed to be OUR party?" Sasuke asked the busy Sakura.  
  
"Well, it's supposed to be but today is Naruto's birthday too…" Sakura said while she arranged the mansion.  
  
"Well… I guess I couldn't help it…" Sasuke then sighed. A few minutes after, people started to arrive in the mansion. People like Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Tsunade, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino and…  
  
"Wait… where's Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura asked. She then remembered that she hasn't told everybody yet about the surprise party. "Hey listen up everybody…"   
  
After a while…  
  
"Okay guys… you have to pretend that you don't remember at all…" Everybody nodded.  
  
"They're here…" Sasuke said.   
  
Naruto and Hinata then entered the big room.   
  
"Naruto, Hinata-chan, welcome to the party!!!" Sakura exclaimed when they arrived.  
  
Naruto then scanned his eyes around the room.   
  
"Oh… everybody is here… and they forgot it too?" he thought. He then sighed. He scanned his eyes again around the room. Shikamaru was closely sitting next to Ino. Well their once Jounin senseis and Tsunade were having a little talk. Kiba was playing the older Akamaru. Naruto then laughed. He saw a very unusual sight; Lee and Neji were exchanging glares… because of TenTen! TenTen was sitting in the middle; Neji and Lee were sitting at her side. It really looked like TenTen needed some help with the boys, but you can't blame them. The two men were in love with the same girl. Naruto laughed again. Hinata nudged him. "Why are you laughing?" she asked. Naruto pointed at the scene. Hinata giggled. "If I have a camera with me, I'll probably waste the film because of this…" Naruto said. "It won't go to waste Naruto-kun… it is a rare sight…" Hinata giggled again.  
  
"Oh you sit over there…" Sakura gestured at them. So they sat where Sakura wanted them to sit. After a while, Hinata wondered when they would stop pretending that they forgot his birthday.   
  
"Naruto-kun, wait here… I'm just gonna ask Sakura something…" Hinata then stood up.   
  
"OK Hinata-chan…" Naruto said. Hinata then went to where Sakura was.  
  
"Oi, Sakura-chan, when are we going to surprise him?" Sasuke asked because he was getting really bored.  
  
"After we say something about our marriage…" Sakura said. Sasuke then sighed.  
  
"Sakura-chan…" Hinata said. Sakura smiled at her.  
  
"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I was wondering… when would we stop pretending?"  
  
"I was just-"   
  
"NARUTO, WHAT HAPPENED?!" they heard Shikamaru scream. Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke and the others quickly rushed near Naruto.   
  
"OK Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.  
  
Hey kid, let's party…  
  
Naruto then started to feel drowsy and he felt the seal burn so much. He clutched his stomach and he gritted his teeth. His head was throbbing in pain. He dropped down on the ground.  
  
_Hahaha!!! I'm going to be free!!!  
  
Naruto can't take it anymore. He didn't know what was happening. He saw that his friends were looking down at him with a confused look. He was hearing a couple of "What's happening to Naruto?" and then he heard Tsunade say "Get away!!!"  
  
What? I can't break free?! What did you do kid?   
  
…  
  
Then I'm just going to take over your body… Hahahaha!!!!!_


	16. STOP!

Chapter 3: STOP!!!  
  
The evil laugh of the fox echoed inside Naruto's head. His head throbbed with much more pain. He then clutched his head with his other arm. He was feeling too much pain. He shouted because of the pain. Hinata tried to approach him but Kakashi stopped them. Again, Naruto was hearing the nine tailed fox' evil laugh. The evil seal carved on his stomach burned more.  
  
"Tsunade-sama, what's happening?' Sasuke asked as he looked down on the tormented Naruto.  
  
Tsunade didn't want to answer the question. What if Naruto didn't want the truth to be told to them? Naruto screamed in pain again. Tsunade gritted her teeth; she had no choice but to tell the truth to them. 'Sorry Naruto…' She thought.  
  
"Listen, you have to prepare yourself for the worst…" Tsunade said.  
  
"Why?" Neji asked.  
  
"Because, Kyuubi is trying to take over Naruto's body…" Tsunade said.  
  
"Kyuubi?" they all asked in unison. "I thought that demon fox was killed by the fourth?" Shikamaru asked.   
  
"No, the fourth didn't kill him, he sealed the demon fox inside a baby boy, and that boy is…Naruto"   
  
"ARGH!!!" Naruto screamed. He then stopped moving in the ground. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Hinata tried to approach him.  
  
"Hinata-sama, stop, you might get hurt!" Neji shouted and he pulled her back into the crowd. After Neji shouted Naruto opened his eyes; everyone was surprised because it was red. He looked very evil. He then stood up slowly with an evil aura surrounding him. He looked down on the ground. Neji and the others sensed great killing intent. Neji and Sasuke activated their advanced bloodline. The men pushed back the women to defend them. They all pulled out their kunais. Naruto then laughed, he lifted his head and he glared at them, he then smirked. Hinata nudged Neji a little bit. Neji turned his attention at her. "Please Neji-san; don't kill Naruto-kun…" Hinata said at him. Neji nodded. "I won't but if there is no other way to stop him, we have to..." Neji then looked again at Naruto. "Don't worry Hinata-sama; I don't hold a grudge against him even of Kyuubi is inside his body… Naruto is Naruto. Naruto is not Kyuubi." Neji firmly stated. "…So I will try not to kill him…" Neji added. Sasuke and the other men heard it. "Same here…" they said one after the other. Suddenly there was only silence in the room.  
  
Naruto then laughed. "Hahaha, I'm free!!! And it seems that this body is much better than my big old body…"he smirked. Everyone clutched their kunai tightly; they then pushed the women farther away from Naruto. Naruto was then enveloped by a red chakra. He charged at Kakashi; Kakashi tried to avoid the attack but Naruto's movements were very fast. He was thrown back because of the attack. He tried to stand up once again but his right arm which Naruto's fist hit was broken, he gritted his teeth because the only technique that can possibly stop or hurt Naruto is Chidori. Since his arm was broken, he wouldn't be able to use the Jutsu properly. He winced in pain. Naruto then tried to charge at Kurenai but Gai used his body as a shield. Naruto hit his stomach but Gai didn't fall to the ground. Instead Gai did an initial lotus at Naruto. After what Gai did, he fell to the ground. He panted deeply; Naruto then stood up… without a single scratch on him but his Hokage robe was ripped. He stood up and he glared at the motionless Gai. He smirked at Gai and he kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold. He then started to charge at Kurenai again. Naruto then saw a flash of green .He then felt a punch that was landed on his stomach. He looked down at it and he saw Asuma looking up at him with amused eyes.   
  
"Is that all you can do?" he then smirked again. Asuma removed his fist from Naruto's stomach. He tried to do a black flip but the after he removed his fists from Naruto's stomach, Naruto landed a very powerful uppercut that sent him flying towards the wall and it knocked him out cold. He then pulled out a kunai from Gai's kunai holster and he threw it in Kurenai's direction, it flew in the air at great speed. Kakashi managed to block the attack. It hit his chest. "Kurenai, get out of here… take the other women…" he said and then he pulled out the kunai from his chest and he threw it at the ground. "Run!" he exclaimed.   
  
'Somehow, I can still move it…' Kakashi thought he then tried to move his right. Luckily, he was able to move it. His left hand then clutched his right arm.   
  
"Kakashi, don't do that! Your arm is broken!" Tsunade shouted at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at her and then the Chidori started to appear in his right hand. "Tsunade-sama, Please get out of here now!!!" Kakashi then looked at Kurenai. "Kurenai, get Tsunade-sama and the other women away from here…" Kakashi repeated. After that Kurenai ran to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, we must go…" Kurenai whispered at Tsunade. "You must go, Tsunade-sama…" Kiba said and then everybody nodded. "Kurenai-sensei, take the other women too…" Chouji said while he was searching his pouch for soldier pills. Tsunade then understood what the situation was, 'Face it Tsunade, you can't hold that demon fox… you're older now… much older… the best thing you can do now is to try to get as many people to safety…" she thought. "Tsunade-sama, let's go…" Kurenai said. Tsunade nodded. Kurenai then gestured for the girls to follow her. Kakashi then charged at Naruto with his Chidori, but he failed. Instead of hitting Naruto, he hit the wall behind Naruto after Naruto avoided the attack. Kakashi's right arm was then buried deep in the wall. He tried to pull it out but Naruto punched him in the head. He was knocked out cold. Sasuke then charged at Naruto with his Chidori. Sasuke almost hit Naruto at the body, but still Naruto was too fast. Naruto then punched him in the chest. Sasuke coughed out some blood. He clutched his chest while he lied on the floor. "Damn, my ribs are a bit broken…" he whispered. Naruto then saw the fleeing Sakura and he grabbed her at the hair.   
  
"Where are you going?" he asked and then he smirked. Sasuke managed to stand up even though his body was aching severely. He charged at Naruto again and hit him at the back. Naruto then let go of Sakura's hair. "Run!!!" Sasuke shouted when he hit Naruto at the back. Sakura ran away and she approached the door. Naruto then turned around and he clutched Sasuke's head with both his hands.   
  
"Sasuke!!!" Sakura shouted.   
  
Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "Ahh… the Uchiha kid…" he then glared at him. "You dare interfere with my fun?" he glared at Sasuke again. "As punishment, I'll crush your head…" Naruto then started to tighten his grip on Sasuke's head. Sasuke tried to escape from the deadly grip but he can't. After just seconds, blood started to flow from Sasuke's head into Naruto's hand and eventually some blood dropped down on the ground.  
  
"Naruto-kun, stop this!!!" Hinata shouted.  
  
Naruto released Sasuke and Sasuke dropped down on the ground, knocked out. "Sakura, stay here…" Kurenai said to Sakura." Naruto then approached Hinata, slowly. Hinata froze up, while he saw the different Naruto approach her. Neji attacked Naruto but Naruto punched him right at the head, knocked out cold too. Chouji and Kiba with Akamaru took in a soldier pill and then they attacked Naruto with full power. But they failed too. Then Naruto stopped in front of Hinata. He had an evil smile on his face.  
  
"So you're the one Naruto likes?" Naruto then grabbed Hinata by the neck, and he lifted her up.  
  
_Naruto, I found the one I want to kill…  
  
STOP IT DAMN FOX!!!! STOP IT!!!  
  
Blood…  
  
Hinata's eyes were slowly closing up, the last thing she saw was red chakra escaping Naruto's body._


	17. would you accept me?

Chapter 4: Would you accept me?  
  
Hinata's eyes opened. She scanned her eyed around her environment. She was sure, she was in the hospital. She didn't fell any pain though. She stood up pretty easily. 'I wonder what's wrong with me."' She thought. She then approached the door because she sensed people there. She pressed her ears against the door.  
  
"How is she?" A woman asked.  
  
"She's alright, there's nothing wrong with her. She just fainted; in fact she should wake up by now." A man said.  
  
"Thank God..." the woman said.  
  
"Heh... Naruto didn't hurt her, eh?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah..." the woman said. "Looks like he was able to stop the demon fox from hurting the one he loves..." the woman added  
  
"Where is he?" the man said.  
  
"Probably he's still here in the village... somewhere out there..." the woman replied with a sad voice. "Doctor, how are the others?" the woman asked.  
  
"Kakashi's the only one with the bad injuries, he overworked his muscles, but he can recover in a week or two. Gai is alright, his body will just ache for a couple of days. Asuma is bruised but he is alright too. The Uchiha kid has a few broken ribs but he'll still be able to continue his living as a ninja after he recovers. The Hyuuga kid is alright, just a few cuts. The others are better than them; they'll be able to get out of the hospital after a day." The doctor said. "Then Tsunade-sama... I better check again their conditions. If Hinata is awake now, please call me..." the doctor said, after that he walked away.  
  
Hinata stopped listening in on the conversation since it was already over. She approached her bed and she sat there. Thinking about what happened...  
  
_"I found the one I want to kill..." Naruto said. He was still possessed by the demon fox Kyuubi. He lifted up Hinata by the neck. It made Hinata have a hard time to breathe. Every man was already knocked out cold. The women were being stopped by Kurenai. There was no one to stop Naruto from hurting Hinata. Naruto tightened his grip around Hinata's neck. Hinata was slowly loosing her consciousness. Her eyes were getting heavy. She was quickly loosing her breath.  
  
"Stop, I'll be the one to help her!!! You have to escort Tsunade-sama out of here!!!" Kurenai suddenly exclaimed. And then something happened.  
  
"Stop right there!" Naruto exclaimed with his same old blue eyes. He tried to lower Hinata to the ground but... "Kid, don't interfere!!!" Naruto's grip tightened again around Hinata's neck. "Stop IT!!!" Naruto exclaimed. It seems that he controlled half of his body by that time. The other half which was the right side and his right arm seemed like it was controlled by Kyuubi. His left arm reached for Hinata's kunai holster in her legs. He pulled it out and he drove it in his right arm. His right arm then released Hinata. He then dropped down on his knees. The red chakra was slowly escaping him. He then ran away while the red chakra leaked out from his body. Hinata was already unconscious._  
  
"Hinata, you're already awake!" Tsunade said. She then approached Hinata.  
  
"Tsunade-sama, where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.  
  
"... We don't know exactly where he is..." Tsunade sighed. "Poor boy... he's trying hard to keep Kyuubi inside of him..." Tsunade said. "You don't hate him, right?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"No I don't hate him. Naruto is Naruto..." Hinata then looked down on the ground. "Can I leave now?" Hinata asked.  
  
Tsunade felt relieved about what Hinata said. "Wait here... I'm going to ask the doctor..." Tsunade then left the room. After a short while, she came back. "Hinata, the doctor said you're good to go... your clothes are over there..." Tsunade then pointed at the closet. Hinata smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, Tsunade-sama..." she then stood up and she bowed in front of Tsunade.  
  
"Then I'll leave you now..." Tsunade then left the room. Hinata quickly changed here clothes. She checked her pouch if the key to Naruto's apartment was there. 'Good it's here...' she then went out of the room. Hinata quickly went to Naruto's apartment. Her heart beat was very fast when she was right in front of the door. She then pulled out the key from her pouch. Slowly she drove it inside the keyhole at the knob. She then twisted it slowly to the right to release its lock. A clicking sound was the heard. She removed the key from the keyhole and she placed it back inside her pouch. She then touched the door knob with her hands. 'Naruto- kun, I hope you're here..." She then twisted the door knob and she pushed the door to open it. She was shocked when she opened the door. Naruto's apartment was really trashed. She walked inside and she closed the door behind her. There was blood on the ground, it leads to somewhere. 'It has to be Naruto-kun...' she then followed the trail of the blood. She slowly walked inside the apartment. Her heart beat faster and faster every time she took a step forward. Finally, the trail led Hinata to a room. It was Naruto's room. She quickly opened the door. Luckily, it wasn't lock. She gasped when she saw what was inside. Naruto was sitting on the ground like lost boy. His right arm was bleeding. He looked very pale. He was sleeping but he had a kunai in his left arm. Hinata approached him without hesitating. 'He wouldn't hurt me...' she thought. She then squatted beside Naruto's right arm. She took some herbs and bandages from her pouch. She then began to clean his wounds gently. She placed some herbs at the wound and she wrapped the bandages around his right arm. She brushed her hands through Naruto's cheek. "Poor Naruto-kun..." she whispered.

-----

Naruto ran away from the scene. Tears flowed down to his cheeks from his eyes while he ran. His right arm was bleeding. He knew that Kyuubi was slowly escaping from his body. Swiftly he made it through the village's roofs without anyone noticing him. He arrived in front of his apartment door, breathing heavily and bleeding. He looked down on his right arm. 'Why wouldn't it heal?' He thought. He then grabbed the key from his pocket and he unlocked his door. He went inside and closed the door and locked it back. The red chakra was still escaping from his body. The force of the chakra trashed his apartment while it escaped his body. 'Damn, Kyuubi...' he thought. He then made his way slowly to his room leaving a trail of blood in the floor. Once again, the force of the red chakra trashed his room. He sat down near his trashed bed. He pulled out the kunai that he himself drove into his right arm to stop Kyuubi form hurting Hinata.  
  
_Hinata..._  
  
'I hope she's alright...' he thought. Suddenly he felt very weak, very tired. He closed his eyes and then he saw that fox' eyes.  
  
"_What do you want?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Let me out..." Kyuubi said with a gentler voice.  
  
"Never, you'll die with me..." Naruto said.  
  
"Kid, you have to let me out..." Kyuubi said again.  
  
"Why do I have to let you out? You'll only kill and cause turmoil here..." Naruto said.  
  
"Because I'm searching for someone... and believe me, I don't want to hurt anyone for the time being..." Kyuubi said.  
  
"Hell, like I would believe you, you just tried to kill everyone that is important to me back there..." Naruto said with an angry voice.  
  
"That is my instinct..." Kyubi said. "Then if you want lets make a contract... "  
  
"What kind of contract?" Naruto asked  
  
"I wouldn't hurt a single human or destroy a single village if you let me out..." Kyuubi said.  
  
"Can you really do that?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I have a heart too you know..." Kyuubi said and then flashbacks of Kyuubi's memory. Naruto gasped at what he saw. There was a human standing in front of him with the fourth Hokage. A man with spiky red her and red eyes. He had a very innocent smile on his face. He was wearing a forehead protector with the leaf insignia carved on it. In his side were the fourth Hokage and a beautiful woman on his other side.  
  
"What's this?" Naruto asked.  
  
"My past..."  
  
"You were a human?" Naruto asked again.  
  
"Yes I WAS..."  
  
"What about that girl?"  
  
"That's my wife..."  
  
"And what relation do you have with the fourth Hokage?"  
  
"He was my best friend..." Kyuubi then sighed.  
  
"What happened, why did you turn into a demon fox?" Naruto asked.  
  
"It was a curse, a curse that was intended for my wife... but I was the one who took the burden of the curse since I loved her so much. I made her run away from Konoha the day before I turned into the demon fox..." Kyuubi said.  
  
"And she is the one you're looking for?" Naruto asked  
  
"Yes... I want to know if she is alright... at least...." Kyuubi answered.  
  
"But, why did you attack Konoha 22 years ago?" Naruto asked  
  
"I wasn't myself that was another effect of the curse... that would last for my first night as the Kyuubi..." Kyuubi replied with a sad voice. "Before I turned into a demon, I asked Yondaime to kill me but he just couldn't... so he had a hard time repelling me that night. And he even sacrificed his son to stop me..." he added.  
  
"He sacrificed his own son, but... that would be...." Naruto froze up.  
  
"That would be you... Yondaime is your father..." Kyuubi said.  
  
"I'm sorry Naruto... that I had to hurt your friends a while ago, but please let me out..." Kyuubi said.  
  
Naruto was shocked, Kyuubi was a human and his father was Yondaime. This was too much for his tired mind to process. "I guess..." he whispered.  
  
"Then goodbye kid, take care of your friends and take care of the fire country... maybe I'll give you a gift when you get married...bye..." Slowly the presence of Kyuubi left his body.  
  
"Wait... you have to tell me more about my dad... my family!!!" Naruto demanded.  
  
"The past is the past kid. You have your family now... it would be better if you care more about the present than the past kid. You have her... and you'll have more..." Kyuubi was gone. Naruto fell into a deep slumber.  
  
_After a while, he felt warmth that was familiar for him. He opened his eyes and then he saw a woman taking care of his wounds.  
  
"Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispered. Hinata looked up at him and smiled at him.  
  
"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked he then wiped away Naruto's sweat with a piece of towel.  
  
"Hinata-chan, don't you fear me?' Naruto asked.  
  
"No, Naruto is Naruto, Naruto is not Kyuubi..." Hinata smiled at him.  
  
"But, I almost hurt you..." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"That wasn't you; that was Kyuubi..." Hinata smiled again.  
  
"Hinata-chan, he's gone..." Naruto said.  
  
"He is?" Hinata smiled again. "That doesn't matter anymore, right?" Naruto then grabbed her and hugged her. 'She really loves me...' he thought. 'He is right, I have a family now...' he thought.  
  
"Hinata-chan, I love you..." Naruto whispered at Hinata's ear.  
  
"I love you too, Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered at his ear too.


	18. What are you hiding?

I don't own naruto... wish I do...

Chapter 5: What are you hiding?  
  
Hinata comforted Naruto at his apartment. The enjoyed one another's embrace during that time.   
  
"Naruto-kun, you better rest at my apartment…" Hinata then stopped embracing Naruto.  
  
"Why, this place is fine for me…" Naruto said.  
  
"Who would be able to rest properly in a trashed apartment?" Hinata asked.   
  
"Well, I guess you're right…" Naruto then stood up but he fell down.  
  
"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.  
  
"I-I think I'm still out of chakra…" Naruto said. Hinata then pulled right arm and she placed it over her shoulder.  
  
"Here, I'll help you walk…" Hinata then pulled Naruto up.   
  
"Thanks, Hinata-chan…" Naruto then smiled at her. Hinata helped Naruto walk out of the apartment. They quickly went to Hinata's apartment. When they arrived, Hinata led Naruto to a room. He let Naruto lie down on the bed. She cleaned his face and she removed his forehead protector. She then put the forehead protector at the table beside the bed.  
  
'Rest here…" Hinata smiled at Naruto and she brushed her hands through his face. Naruto then grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.  
  
"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.  
  
"I owe you too much already…" Naruto smiled.  
  
"Well, that doesn't matter; you don't have to repay it with something…" Hinata smiled.  
  
Naruto tighten his grip on Hinata's hand. "No, I promise… I'll pay you with something…" Naruto smiled again.  
  
"Rest now, Naruto-kun…" Hinata then kissed him on his forehead. Naruto then fell to a deep slumber once again. Hinata approached the door, before she left she looked at Naruto again.   
  
"Hinata-chan…" Hinata smiled and then she left.  
  
"…Will you marry me?" Naruto muttered after Hinata left during his sleep.  
  
---  
  
At the Hokage office, Tsunade took care of things while Naruto was missing.  
  
'I hope that kid is alright…' she thought. The door then opened and the woman at the front desk entered the room. She bowed down at Tsunade.  
  
"Tsunade-sama, you have a visitor…" she said.  
  
"Who is it?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"Hyuuga Hinata…" the woman answered.  
  
"Oh, let her in…" Tsunade said. The woman then left the room and Hinata entered the room after a short while. Hinata bowed down respectfully at Tsunade.  
  
"Hinata, why are you here?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"I know where Naruto-kun is…" Hinata said.  
  
"Where is he?' Tsunade asked.  
  
"I won't tell anyone until you tell me your plans about him, Tsunade-sama…" Hinata said.  
  
"Hinata…" Tsunade sighed. "I don't plan on hurting him, I do not plan to kick him out from Konoha, and I just want to know his current condition…" Tsunade smiled gently.  
  
"Then, you don't have any bad plans for him?" Hinata asked.  
  
"No, I never had any bad plans for him…" Tsunade said. "So where is he?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"He's at my apartment, resting…" Hinata said.  
  
"How is he?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"He is alright… and…" Hinata said.  
  
"…And what?"   
  
"Kyuubi is gone…" Hinata said.  
  
"What, he's gone?!" Tsunade exclaimed.   
  
"Naruto told me, he was gone, but he didn't seem alarmed…" Hinata added.  
  
"We still have to tighten security, in case Kyuubi attacks…" Tsunade said.  
  
"Tsunade-sama…" Hinata bowed again. "I have to leave now and check on Naruto-kun… if you want, you can visit him later…" Hinata then left.  
  
---  
  
"You're going now, Ichiro-san?" a red haired man asked a man walking at the woods.   
  
The man turned around and saw that his inquisitor was sitting at a thick tree branch. He looked up at him.  
  
"That's the fifth time you asked me the same question today, Kenji-san…" Ichiro sighed. "You're like a little brat, you know…"  
  
"What's wrong with asking anyway?' Kenji pouted.   
  
"Well, you're just annoying me… that's all…" Ichiro sighed again.  
  
Reiji raised his right eyebrow. "Well, are gonna answer it or not?" Kenji asked.  
  
'It looks like I have no choice but to answer him' Ichiro thought. "Yeah I'm going now…" He turned his back at Kenji and he started to walk away.   
  
"Ichiro-san…" Kenji called out his name. Ichiro's face twitched and he turned around again.  
  
"What is it now?" Ichiro asked with an irritated look in his face.   
  
Kenji grinned at him. "What if you had a son?" Kenji asked.  
  
"That wouldn't happen…" Ichiro turned his back again. He started to walk but after a few steps he stopped. "The woman I love is now dead, how could that possibly happen?" Ichiro walked again. When Ichiro wasn't at the forest anymore, Kenji sighed.  
  
"But you have Ichiro-san… Jiro-sama, only took him away from you… months before Mizuki-san died…" Kenji whispered.  
  
---  
  
'What was that question for?' Ichiro thought. 'Sure something happened between us but… that was many months ago… wait… many month ago… she could have possibly… and…' Someone then tapped his shoulder. He turned around and he saw his father, Jiro.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" Jiro asked.  
  
"It's not your business old man…" Ichiro said. "What do you want from me anyway?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"I have a mission for you…" Jiro then smirked at him.  
  
"Please let it be a good mission not another dumb one…" Ichiro whispered.  
  
"Don't worry…" Jiro said.  
  
"What is it then?"   
  
"Assassinate him…" Jiro said.   
  
"How can I do that? He's like a demon… last time he fought me I almost got killed." Ichiro said.  
  
"Kyuubi is not with him anymore. Days ago, Kyuubi left his body… so he is more vulnerable now…" Jiro said. "Failure is not an option…" he added.  
  
---  
  
Kenji jumped down from the tree branch. He went out of the woods and he went to the grasslands. He then lied under the shade of a big tree. He yawned a few times and he closed his eyes.  
  
'What a boring day…' he thought. He then sensed someone, he got up quickly and he pulled out a kunai. He saw a shadow of a man on the ground near him. 'Where is he? He's up at the tree!' he thought and then he looked up. He then put back his kunai in his holster. He sighed. "Jiro-sama, it's only you..." he said.  
  
"It's dangerous for a missing-nin to sleep and laze around in the open…" Jiro said. He then jumped down.  
  
"What do you want Jiro-sama?" Kenji asked.  
  
Jiro then shoved his hands inside his cloak; he then pulled out a black scroll. He gave it to Kenji. "Gather all the missing-nins that you can possibly find, starting with the ones you know…" Jiro said. Kenji opened the scroll and he read it.   
  
"This is a hard task…" Kenji said. He then placed the scroll inside the pocket of his jacket.  
  
"You have plenty of time for it…" Jiro said.  
  
"Send me the signal if I have to stop, alright?" Kenji said. Jiro nodded and then Kenji disappeared.   
  
---  
  
Naruto, for the past few days, was given a time off by Tsunade to see if anything has change in his power since Kyuubi's chakra will not be there to aid him anymore. He continually sparred with his Kage Bunshins that are as powerful as him during his time off from office. He was surprised that nothing has changed, except that his extraordinary healing power is gone. He was still able to summon Gamabunta. He was given another day off to relax for a day. Well nothing has changed… my chakra is still great, I'm still very fast and…' He was walking at the village's marking when he saw that almost all of his friends are there. They were watching something.  
  
'' 'Now what are these guys up to?' He thought. He approached them.  
  
"Neji-san, I challenge you to a duel!!!" Naruto heard Lee shout. He then tapped Shino on the back. Shino turned around.   
  
"Shino, what's happening around here?" Naruto asked.   
  
Shino shrugged "I just got here too, don't ask me…" He said.  
  
"The one who wins will be TenTen's boyfriend!!!" Lee shouted again.   
  
"Well that explains…" Naruto whispered. Lee and Neji were facing each other. Lee was making fists while Neji had both his hand shoved in his pockets. Neji then glared at Lee.  
  
"I don't want to make her a prize of a duel; I'm not like that…" Neji then turned around and he started walking.   
  
"Then you are a coward!" Lee said. Neji stopped walking away.  
  
"I'm not the type to back down from a duel, you know that Lee-san…" Neji said.  
  
"Then why don't you fight with me?" Lee asked.  
  
"Like I told you, I don't want to make her the prize of our duel; it would be very disrespectful, especially if she doesn't know…" Neji turned around and glared at Lee.   
  
Lee grinned at Neji. Neji wondered why. Neji then pointed at Neji's back. Neji and everyone else looked at where Lee pointed his finger and they saw Sakura, Ino and TenTen.   
  
"Well, would it be fine if she does know?" Lee asked. The three girls then approached the crowd. The three girls approached Naruto.  
  
"Hey what's happening here?" Sakura asked Naruto.  
  
"Lee is challenging Neji…"Naruto said.  
  
"Well that's not a rare sight so why watch them?" Ino asked.  
  
"It is rare because the winner will be the one who will be TenTen's boyfriend…" Shikamaru said.  
  
"NANI?!" TenTen exclaimed after Shikamaru spoke. They were all surprised including Neji and Lee. TenTen then approached Lee and Neji with an angry face.  
  
"Lee-san, Neji-san… is it true?"   
  
"Yeah…" Lee smiled. TenTen then punched him in the face and he was thrown back. Neji's eyes followed the flying Lee.   
  
"I told him it was rude…" Neji then looked at TenTen. TenTen glared at him and punched him too.  
  
"You didn't have to do that TenTen…" Shino said.  
  
"Why?" TenTen asked  
  
"Because he didn't want to make you a prize after all…" Kiba said. Naruto then left.  
  
"What's wrong with him?'" they all asked in unison.  
  
"Girls, I smell something fishy…" Sakura then laughed.  
  
---  
  
Naruto then walked away form the crowd. Usually he would laugh very loud if he was his self, but something was bothering him. He then entered a jewelry store.   
  
"Hmmm…something isn't right…" Sakura repeated. They were following Naruto.  
  
"What?" TenTen asked.  
  
"Usually, if things like that happen, he would laugh a lot… but it seems he is not his self right now…" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, and what is he doing in that jewelry store?" Ino asked. They then looked at one another and they grinned.  
  
"Hinata would be very happy…" TenTen said. Then Naruto left the store with his hands shoved inside his pockets like he was hiding something. They all approached Naruto.  
  
"Hi Naruto!" Sakura greeted him with a big grin on her face. Naruto sweat dropped.  
  
'What are they doing here? What are the gossip girls doing here?" he asked himself, he then shoved his hands inside his pockets more. "Oh, hi…" he then smiled.  
  
"Naruto-sama, could I ask you one thing?" Ino asked with a big grin on her face too.  
  
"What?" Naruto asked he sweat dropped again.   
  
"What are you hiding?" Ino asked.  
  
They saw Naruto gulp. "N-nothing!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Is it what we're thinking?" TenTen asked.  
  
"What are you all thinking of anyway?' Naruto asked with a tense voice.  
  
"E-N-G-A-G-E-M-E-N-T R-I-N-G" Sakura said.  
  
"Why should I answer you anyway?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Because we are asking…" Ino said.  
  
"Yes it is…" Naruto replied nervously.  
  
"Then can we see it?" They all asked in unison.  
  
Naruto removed his hands from his pocket. "No." He replied he then gestured his hands.  
  
"Then good luck…" They said.  
  
"Thanks…" Naruto said. "And girls… please don't spread this around the village; I really want to surprise Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.  
  
"OK. " They replied.


	19. Hinata in BIG trouble

Oi Kishimoto-san adopt me!!! Readers see ximena-chan. Ximena sweatdrop

'Oh guess I'm too desperate'

I don't own Naruto, if you have read what is up there then you know I want to own it but I know it will never happen...sigh

Chapter: Hinata in BIG trouble!!!  
  
'Darn, why are those girls so nosy anyway?' He thought as he walked in the street. His feet were taking him home. 'And to think that I told them about my plan… Oh God please don't let them tell Hinata about it…' He then entered a building and he walked up the stairs. He approached a door. It was Hinata's apartment. No, it was their apartment. The both of them have been living under the same roof since the 'party incident' happened. Hinata comforted Naruto during that night. It really proved that it IS her. That Hinata is the one… the one he'd share his life with, in sadness or happiness, he knew they would always be together. He then took out a key and he drove it in the key hole of the knob. After unlocking the door he entered it and he walked in. He closed the door and locked it up. He looked around the apartment and he saw no trace of Hinata. 'She's not home?' he asked. He then smiled a little bit. 'Oh yeah… she's a full time medic-nin now. At least that'll give me time to think of my speech…' he thought. He then entered his room.   
  
----  
  
A black haired man wearing a black suit entered the small east gate of Konoha. His eyes were cold and his face was very emotionless. He then saw a man guarding the gate. He took a few steps and approached the gate but the guard gestured for him to stop. He stopped in front of the guard still with an emotionless face.   
  
"What is your business here in Konoha?" the Chuunin guard asked him. He glared at the guard and he hit the guard's head. The guard was hit hard and he fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
"It's none of your business" the man looked down on the unconscious guard. He then looked back on the road ahead of him and he entered the gates. He had a mission. He didn't care if he'd accomplish it or fail in finishing it. He walked in the streets thinking of a way to get to his target without attracting much attention. If he would attract the attention of the leaf-nins, it will be very bad. Leaf-nins were very skilled, and not only that, he doesn't have a companion to help him in battling the leaf-nins if it would happen. And he couldn't avoid the fact that some of them have already seen his face. He had to think fast. He then entered an inn and he checked in. He got a room that was pretty simple; a bedroom and a bathroom, it's that simple. He then entered the bathroom and he looked at himself in the mirror. 'Takamura Ichiro, it's now or never…' he thought. He then opened the faucet of the sink and he washed his face. He then went back to the bedroom and he sat in the bed. He untied his kunai holster and he counted how many kunais he had. He had four kunais. He then removed his pouch from his back and he counted his shuriken and some supplies. He had some shurikens, some medicines and some exploding notes. He cursed himself for not preparing before he left for his mission. 'Well, I can't turn back now…' he thought. He then cupped his chin and he slouched at his bed. He gave out a little smirk when an idea of how to get to his target alone popped out of his mind. He knew his target and his plan will hopefully work out. He then took out two little bottles from his pouch. He looked at it with sad eyes. 'This is the last of Mizuki-chan's sleeping scents…' he then frowned. He put it back to his pouch. He then stood up and he stretched his body. There is no time to rest after all. If someone will see the unconscious guard at the gates Konoha will surely increase security. He strapped back his kunai holster at his legs and his pouch at his back. He then placed a face mask over his face and he opened the window. He jumped down from it. He landed on a silent little street where there were no people. Good thing his room was at the back of the inn. No one would catch him sneaking out of it. He decided not to use the door because if someone would be looking for him, the owner of the inn could tell them that he was inside. He would be able to divert a little attention away from him if that happened. He then jumped up at one of the nearby house's roof and he gazed at the site below him.  
  
----  
  
Hinata went to the medic-nins locker room. She got change into her jacket and her black pants. She then smiled when she closed her locker. 'At last my shift is over… I can see him again…' she thought. She then grabbed a small bag and he gently twisted the doorknob. Chills went down her spine when she felt someone beside her. She was alone at the locker room. Sweat ran down her face. It wasn't Naruto; he wouldn't enter a woman's locker room after all. She was very afraid; she felt an evil intent approaching her. She tried to push the door but her body didn't move at all, she was like a statue holding on to a doorknob. She closed her eyes praying that Naruto or someone would come here at her side and protect her from whatever is behind her. Her heart beat faster and faster when she felt the evil intent approaching her nearer. She then started to smell something and she felt very drowsy. Her knees weakened and she fell to the ground. She then lied down. She really feels like sleeping. She then looked at the figure standing. It was the same man that was with that woman a year ago.   
  
"What do…you want?' She asked. The figure looked down at her.  
  
"Naruto's death…" the man said. Hinata was shocked but it didn't stop her from falling asleep. She tried to be awake but after a minute she was already sleeping with a worried look on her face. The man picked her up and she placed her up at his shoulders.   
  
"Naruto-kun…" She muttered.  
  
----  
  
Naruto looked at the diamond ring that was placed in a small box that he is currently holding. He smiled while he gazed at it. 'I know she would say yes… if she doesn't I'll kill myself! This costs almost a lot and I couldn't bear the thought of her not wanting our marriage… I know she loves me.' He smiled again. He then shut the box closed and he placed it on a drawer that has a lock on it. He locked the drawer and he placed the key on his pocket. 'Ok Uzumaki Naruto, you should think about your approach and how you'll ask her!!!' he thought and then he nodded. He then faced a mirror in his room. A flash a silver thing at the side of his right eye caught his attention. It hit the mirror and the mirror was broken. He clenched his fists. 'Who would do this?' Naruto asked himself. He then saw that it was a kunai with a note sticking out of it, A piece of a cloth of someone he knew was wrapped around it too. He pulled the kunai out from the mirror and he read the note. He gasped. He dropped the kunai on the ground and he rushed out of his room.  
  
_Fire shadow,  
  
If you want to see your precious girlfriend alive and well, come to the place where a stone with a thousand names that are carved in it is standing…  
  
…Alone._


	20. knight in shining armor

Sigh.... I don't own Naruto...

Chapter 7: Knight in shining armor  
  
Naruto rushed out of the room with an angry face and clenched fists. He kept whispering Hinata's name. He prayed and prayed that she has to be alright. He walked in the streets with a very fast pace. On his way, he bumped Sakura.  
  
---  
  
"Oomph..." Sakura fell to the ground. Naruto helped her up.  
  
"Oi Naruto..." Sakura said. Naruto walked away with a faster pace.  
  
'Darn, why did he avoid me? And what's the rush for? I should have told him about that late birthday party we were all planning…' Sakura then pouted.  
  
----  
  
Naruto rushed to the place where the memorial stone stood. He arrived there panting and still hoping that Hinata is alright. He scanned the environment and he saw Hinata tied in a tree with a ripped sleeve, unconscious. He rushed to her but a kunai stopped him from approaching her nearer. The Kunai almost hit him, lucky for him, he avoided it. If he wasn't able to avoid it he'll be pretty much not breathing because it would've hit his head. He calculated where it came from and he looked up a tree nearby. He saw a ninja sitting on a thick branch of tree.   
  
"It's you!" Naruto retorted. "What did you do to her?" He asked and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Nothing… yet…" The ninja then jumped down from the branch. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Takamura Ichiro, the assassin." He said.  
  
"That kind of formality can't make me go easy on you…" Naruto then clenched his fists. "Don't underestimate the Hokage of the fire country!!!" He then charged at Ichiro with his fists. Ichiro avoided his fists and he did a couple of back flips. Naruto continued charging at him but he wasn't able to hit him again. 'Naruto, calm down, you'll never be able to defeat this guy if you would just attack him without thinking, relax Naruto relax…' He thought. He then inhaled and exhaled large amounts of air. He then stood straight and he closed his eyes.   
  
'What's this guy doing?' Ichiro thought. He then pulled out his kunai because he felt something bad would happen. Naruto opened his eyes and it looked like there were vertical slits on them. 'I thought Kyuubi is out of him, how could he possibly do that?' Ichiro then grasped his kunai harder. Naruto charged at him but in a split second Ichiro got hit by his fist. He was thrown back and he hit a tree. He stood up quickly. 'Darn, he's so fast…' Ichiro then attacked Naruto. Naruto avoided every attack of his. After doing throwing unsuccessful attacks at Naruto, he backed away from him and he pulled out a small bottle from his pouch.   
  
"That looks very familiar…" Naruto said.  
  
"Because you have seen it before…" Ichiro said.  
  
"Where?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Mizuki always carried some of this with her…" Ichiro said. He then twisted the cap of the bottle.   
  
"Mizuki… how is that traitor?' Naruto said.  
  
"She's dead… because she failed on her mission…" Ichiro said.  
  
"It was to kill me right? Did I kill her?" Naruto asked. Ichiro walked a few steps.  
  
"No you didn't…" Ichiro then charged at Naruto. When he got closer he removed the cap of the bottle and he let the scent out from it. He threw it at Naruto. Naruto caught it and he threw it somewhere far from him.  
  
"Then why are you trying to kill me?" Naruto said. Ichiro backed away from him.   
  
"…Because I was ordered to kill you." Ichiro then did some seals. "Summoning no Jutsu!!!" He whispered. He was then engulfed by smoke. When the smoke cleared out, Ichiro was sitting on top of a white tiger with red eyes.   
  
---  
  
"Summoning no Jutsu!!!" Ichiro whispered. He then summoned a white tiger.  
  
"It's you…" the tiger said with a cold voice.  
  
They were surrounded by smoke.   
  
"Help me out Enryuu…" Ichiro said.  
  
"Why should I?" The tiger then glared at him. "Kenji is my master, not you…"   
  
"You promised Kenji…" Ichiro then patted the tiger at the head touching the metal plates covering a part of the tiger's forehead. The tiger glared at him again.   
  
"Ok. But I'll help you just this time, ok?' The tiger asked.  
  
"As long as you help me defeat…" Ichiro then jumped up at the tiger's back. The smoke was cleared out because of the wind. The tiger's eye widened. "Why, what's wrong?" Ichiro looked down on the tiger's head.   
  
"The fox kid?" Enryuu asked.   
  
"I'm not the fox kid! I'm the fire shadow!!!" Naruto shouted at the tiger and Ichiro.  
  
"Well looks like you got in a wrong fight, Ichiro…" The tiger said.  
  
"I didn't get to it…" Ichiro glared at the tiger. "It's an order to kill him…" he whispered.  
  
"Heh, looks like your foolish father hasn't changed yet…" Enryuu said. Ichiro removed his bandana.   
  
"Yes he is…"  
  
---  
  
Naruto saw the seal on Ichiro's head.   
  
'A seal just like the Hyuuga branch house?' he thought. Enryuu then charged at him.   
  
"Wind claws!!!" Enryuu then growled. Naruto avoided it but he forgot what was behind him. He quickly turned around.   
  
"Hinata-chan!!!" he shouted.  
  
Hinata got hit by the wind technique. Luckily, it hit only her arm. She groaned a little but she didn't wake up. Naruto was caught off guard and the tiger attacked him at the back. He drove his huge claws in Naruto's back. Naruto fell to the ground after the attack. He turned his attention back at his enemies and he glared at them. His back hurt and it was bleeding a lot. His Hokage robe was ripped and it was stained with his blood. He glared at the two more. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"Why you…" Naruto muttered "You don't have a right to hurt Hinata-chan!!!" He then charged at Enryuu and Ichiro with much greater speed than before. He hit the tiger once and he backed away from his enemies. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted. Four Naruto's then appeared beside him. He charged at the Tiger again.   
  
U  
  
ZU  
  
Ma  
  
KI  
  
"…Naruto rendan!!!" The tiger was thrown back and Ichiro fell from his back. The tiger stood up again and he roared. Naruto charged at him, a blue ball was glowing in his hand.   
  
"RASENGAN!!!" He shouted and he hit the tiger at its chest. The tiger was thrown back away knocking out some trees while he flew in the air. When he reached the ground he disappeared. He then approached Ichiro who was kneeling on the ground nursing his painful back.  
  
---  
  
Ichiro got up from his fall. He then saw Enryuu flying in the air and he watched as it disappeared. He knelt on the ground. He was worn out. Summoning Enryuu was a hard task. He needed a lot of chakra to call him out. He then rubbed his back and he tried to ease the pain. He then saw Naruto approach him. He gritted his teeth when Naruto stopped in front of him. 'Darn…' He thought. Naruto then did all the seals and he placed his hand over the worn out Ichiro's forehead. Ichiro felt pain in his forehead.  
  
'Is he trying to kill me?' He thought. He gritted his teeth harder. He then lost his consciousness.   
  
---  
  
Naruto approached Hinata in the tree. He untied her and Hinata fell into his arms, still sleeping. He brushed his hand through her face. 'Thank God she is alright…' He then sighed with relief.  
  
"Naruto-sama!!!" Someone called to him.  
  
He turned around while carrying Hinata in his arms. He saw Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura running towards him.  
  
"What happened here?" Sasuke asked. He then noticed the other body in the area.  
  
"Who's that?' Sakura asked. Naruto then fell in his knees. They saw Naruto grit his teeth. Kakashi walked around him and he gasped when he saw Naruto's back.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Naruto is bleeding; we have to get him to the hospital! Hinata is bleeding too!!!" Kakashi exclaimed." Kakashi then aided Naruto in standing up. "Let me carry Hinata…"  
  
"No… I'll carry her." Naruto said. "You take him to Ibiki…" Naruto said to Kakashi. Kakashi approached the other ninja and he lifted him up in his shoulders.   
  
"Come on… we have to get the both of you to the hospital now…" Sakura said.  
  
----  
  
Hinata then woke up. A very white and clean ceiling greeted her. 'Hospital… again?' she thought. She then stood up. She felt pain in her arm. She looked at it and she saw bandages wrapped around it. She grabbed her jacket from a small table beside the bed and she put it on. She then noticed that she was resting at the clinic of the hospital.  
  
"Naruto, why did he try to kill you anyway?' Hinata heard Sasuke's voice. She then heard footsteps.   
  
'Naruto-kun…' Hinata thought. She then pushed away the curtain that was separating her from the other part of the clinic. When she walked out of the curtain, everyone looked at her. Naruto had a big smile on his face. A nurse was wrapping bandages around his torso.   
  
"Hinata-chan, you're awake!!!" he tried to move but they stopped him from moving.  
  
"Please calm down, Hokage-sama…" the nurse said.  
  
Hinata then saw Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade in the room. She even saw a ripped and bloody Hokage robe atop a table in the clinic.  
  
"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata then approached Naruto.   
  
Naruto threw a foxy grin on Hinata "I'm always alright, Hinata-chan!" He then raised his right arm and he did a thumb up. "Ouch…" he said. Hinata giggled. "But are you alright Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what happened?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Naruto became your knight in shining armor…." Sakura then grinned at Hinata. Hinata blushed.  
  
"You see, someone abducted you to get to Naruto alone. Naruto went to the place where he would meet the enemy alone. He fought them, in the process you got hit and he got hurt too. But still, he won. After all, he is the Hokage…" Sasuke said.  
  
"Oh how's that assassin doing?'" Naruto asked Tsunade.  
  
"He hasn't awoken yet. What do you want to do with him anyway?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"I want to squeeze out a little information form him…" Naruto said.   
  
"Oh yeah, Naruto we'll be throwing a little late birthday party for you later… "Sakura said. "Be sure you'll come…" she added.  
  
"Where will it be?" Naruto asked.  
  
"At my mansion…" Sasuke then sighed.  
  
"Whoa… you can fix it that fast?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Yeah, since they all helped out…" Sasuke said.  
  
A nurse then came in and whispered something at Naruto's ear. Naruto stood up, the other nurse was finished wrapping the bandages around Naruto's torso. Kakashi gave Naruto a shirt and Naruto wore it. He smiled at Hinata.  
  
"Hinata-chan, I'll talk to you later…" Naruto then walked out of the room.  
  
----  
  
Ichiro groaned. His head is aching heavily. It was like he drank a lot of alcohol last night and he has a very painful hangover now. He opened his eyes. He was surprised that he wasn't dead…yet. Someone then came in his room. He sat up and he looked at the man who entered his room.   
  
"Does your head hurt?" the man asked.  
  
"What are you doing here, Hokage?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"I wanted to check on you…" Naruto then grinned at him.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"I just removed that seal from your head…" Naruto then handed him a small mirror.  
  
Ichiro looked at the mirror and he saw that the seal was gone.   
  
"Thanks for giving me my freedom…" Ichiro said. "I pledge my cooperation with Konoha…" Ichiro then bowed his head.  
  
"You have to tell me first why you were ordered to kill me." Naruto said.  
  
"I myself don't know why… I don't know why my father wants to destroy Konoha…" Ichiro said.  
  
"Well that doesn't answer much… how about that seal?" Naruto asked.  
  
"The seal was intended to keep me in bay. It would prevent me from going against my master…" Ichiro pointed his fingers at his forehead where the seal was once carved.  
  
"What'll happen if you go against your master?" Naruto asked more.  
  
"I will experience a slow and painful death. If you fail, you die too." Ichiro then frowned.  
  
"I guess that is why Mizuki died…" Naruto whispered.  
  
"Yeah…" Ichiro then stood up and he grabbed his clothes from a closet in the room. "I have to go and kill my master…" Ichiro said.  
  
"Why do you have to?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Because I hate him…" Ichiro said.   
  
"Who is he?" Naruto asked  
  
"Jiro the puppet master…" Ichiro answered.   
  
'I think I heard him somewhere before…' Naruto thought. "Here take this with you…" Naruto then gave Ichiro a forehead protector with a symbol carved on it.   
  
"What's this?" Ichiro asked.  
  
"It's yours… keep it… wear it…" Naruto said and then he left.  
  
----  
  
Naruto left Ichiro's room. He stopped for a while after walking.  
  
'Hinata-chan…"


	21. a 'little' walk

I don't own Naruto. I own some of the characters in this fic, but only those characters. Special thanks to my bestfriend for giving me ideas to make this chapter more romantic. Gosh, I feel so mushy...

ENJOY READING

Chapter 8: A 'little' walk  
  
Naruto walked back to the clinic. Tsunade and Kakashi were still there and of course Hinata too.   
  
"Where is Sakura-chan and Sasuke?" Naruto asked.  
  
"They left to prepare for the party…" Kakashi said.  
  
"How's that ninja doing?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"He's gone…" Naruto said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tsunade exclaimed  
  
"Don't worry Tsunade-obachan… he's now on our side…" Naruto said but Tsunade still hit him in the head for calling her 'obachan' which she hated the most. "Ouch…" He said.  
  
"But were you able to know some information about him and why he tried to kill you?" Tsunade asked.  
  
"Yeah…" Naruto then told them what Ichiro told him.  
  
"Oh…" Tsunade said. "I think I heard that name before…" Tsunade then snapped her fingers. "That's right! He is Takamura Jiro, a member of the Takamura clan!!!" Tsunade said.  
  
"Takamura clan? I haven't heard about that yet…" Naruto pouted.  
  
"Well it was probably a clan that existed before Kyuubi attacked Konoha." Tsunade said. "I'll ask someone to research about it since I don't remember much about it…" Tsunade added.   
  
"Then we better go…" Naruto then gestured for Hinata to come with him. Hinata approached him and Naruto held her hand. "Let's go Hinata-chan…" Naruto smiled.  
  
---  
  
Naruto went straight into his room. Hinata wondered why. Naruto went inside his room and he locked it. He opened the locked 'drawer' and he grinned when he saw the 'box'. He rehearsed a little bit for 'it.' He then removed his bandages and he had a shower for his little party. Hinata knocked on his door.  
  
"Naruto-kun, it's time…"she said. Naruto then placed the 'box' inside his pocket. He was still topless since he should place bandages first.  
  
He opened the door. "Hinata-chaaan…will you please help me?" He asked.  
  
"What should I help you with?" Hinata asked. She was wearing a beautiful blue Chinese-style shirt and black pants. She looked good on it.  
  
"Help me with the bandages…" Naruto said. Hinata then entered his room. Naruto sat on a chair. Hinata prepared her medicine and some bandages. She applied some bandages in Naruto's wound.  
  
"Naruto-kun, does it hurt too much?" Hinata asked while she applied the medicine in Naruto's back.  
  
"It doesn't anymore…" Naruto said. Hinata just smiled. After applying the medicine, she wrapped new bandages around Naruto's torso. Naruto stood up. "Thanks, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said. He then gave Hinata his signature foxy grin. Hinata smiled. "Hey, what do you think should I wear?" Naruto then scratched the back of his head. Hinata opened his closet and he searched it for Naruto's upper wear.   
  
"Well…" Hinata pulled out his polo shirt. "…How about this?" She asked.  
  
"It's too formal Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.  
  
"Ok…" Hinata placed it back inside his closet. She scanned her eyes around the closet again. "Oh, I haven't seen these before…" she whispered, and then she pulled out a blue and black version of Naruto's orange jacket he used to wear years before becoming the Hokage. She then showed it to Naruto. "How about this?" she asked.   
  
Naruto looked at it and he stood silently while observing it for a while. "Well I think it's alright…" Hinata then gave it to him. "Ugh… Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.  
  
"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Can you go out of the room?" Naruto grinned at her.  
  
"Oh sorry…" Hinata then left his room. After she closed the door, Naruto locked it. He quickly got into his black undershirt and his jacket. He removed the 'box' from his pants and he changed his pants into blue ones which fit together with his jacket. He then got out of the room. Hinata was waiting for him. He grabbed her hands. "Come on…" he said. They went out of the apartment.  
  
---  
  
"All set!!!" Sakura said. A room in the Uchiha mansion was perfectly decorated for Naruto's late birthday party.   
  
"Are you sure, these tables are enough?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Of course they are!!!" Sakura answered. After a while, everyone arrived. Everyone greeted Naruto belated happy birthday. Everyone gave him a gift. Sakura then served some food and they ate together. (A/N: of course there is Ramen…)  
  
"Sakura-chan, can I have some sake?" Lee asked. He was sitting at the table where TenTen was. Neji was keeping a close watch on him. Of course, TenTen was feeling very tense.  
  
"I can't do that Lee-san…" Sakura took away the sake bottles that Lee was reaching for near Shino's table.   
  
"Tsk… you might wreck this house if you'd drink…" Neji whispered at his seat. Lee then turned his head and he glared at Neji with flaring eyes.   
  
"What did you say, Neji-san?!" Lee asked.  
  
"I said 'you might wreck this house if you'd drink'!" Neji exclaimed.  
  
Lee pointed his fingers at Neji. Still, with flaring eyes "Neji-san, you may be a genius, but you'll never be able to take TenTen that easy!!!" Lee said. Lee stood up and he tried to take some Sake from the other's table. But he wasn't able to take some because no one wanted him to go berserk and do drunken fist because of his rivalry with Neji all of a sudden and wreck Sasuke's house.   
  
"Fuzzy eyebrows, no one will give you any Sake… so give up now…" Sasuke glared at Lee. Lee got back in his sit with a very sad face. Neji and Lee then exchanged glares.   
  
TenTen got angry. "Ok, you have to cut that out!!!" she shouted. "If you don't stop this right now… I'll go with another guy and I'll never EVER talk to the both of you again!!!" TenTen said. Neji and Lee then looked away from one another.   
  
"Humph…" they both whispered.  
  
"Naruto, you might want to open your gifts from us know…" Ino said.  
  
"Ok…" Naruto then grabbed a small gift covered with a pretty simple gift wrapper. He opened it. He sweat dropped when he saw what it was. He then held it up high so everyone can see. It was a small transparent box with two kikai bugs in it.  
  
"Shino what's this?" Naruto asked.  
  
"It's a preserved female and male kikai bug. It is for good luck in love… at least that's what my family believes… "Shino said. (A/N: I only made that up…)   
  
"Oh ok…" Naruto then put it down at his table. He then remembered something.  
  
"Gosh!!!" he then hit slapped his forehead with his hand.  
  
"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.  
  
"I-I forgot something back at the apartment…" Naruto said. "I have to go back and get it!!!" Naruto then left the party. The four 'gossip' girls then giggled. Everyone looked at them with a pretty puzzled look in their faces.   
  
"Sakura-chan, is there something I don't know?" Hinata asked.  
  
"It's nothing, Hinata-chan…" Sakura said.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Lee exclaimed. "I can't take this anymore!!!" He then stood up  
  
"What is it Lee-san?" TenTen asked him.  
  
Lee banged his fist in the table. "TenTen-chan, you have to choose from the both of us, right here right now!!!" Lee said. Everyone was watching them.  
  
"Lee-san, you're just wasting your time…" Sakura whispered and she shook her head.  
  
"L-Lee-san…" TenTen said. The room was very quiet.  
  
Lee's sense of hearing was like very focused on TenTen's voice.  
  
"Lee-san…" TenTen closed her eyes.  
  
Lee clenched his fists.  
  
"Lee-san…" TenTen repeated.  
  
Lee clenched his fists harder. 'I can feel it! It's me!!!' Lee thought.  
  
"I hate to say this but…" TenTen said. "…But I knew that sooner or later, I had to say this…" TenTen opened her eyes.   
  
"Lee-san…"  
  
"It is…"  
  
"…not you…" TenTen said. Lee was VERY shocked. It was like he felt his heart break into two. He fell to his seat. He looked very pale. Shino handed him the love lucky charm.  
  
"Here, this might help you next time…" Shino said. Lee took it with very stiff hands.  
  
"Why is it not me, TenTen-chan?" Lee asked.  
  
"You see…" TenTen sighed. "Before you started courting me without me saying 'yes you can do that courting to me'… I was already going out with Neji-kun…" TenTen said. "I didn't want to hurt you so I didn't tell you as soon as possible…" TenTen sighed again.  
  
"I see…" Lee was still pale.  
  
"Chill out Lee-san…" Kiba said and Akamaru barked in a feisty manner.  
  
"Yeah…" Lee then stood up; his eyes were flaring with determination. "There are a lot of women out there!!!" They all sweat dropped. "Ugh TenTen-chan, do you mind if I still sit here?" Lee asked.  
  
"No I don't mind it so feel free!!!" TenTen smiled.  
  
Naruto then arrived back at the party.   
  
"What's happening here?" Naruto asked.  
  
"TenTen just chose from the two…" Shikamaru then yawned.  
  
"Then who is it?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Neji…" Shikamaru said.   
  
"Oh Shika-kun… when are you gonna propose to me?" Ino asked while Naruto and Shikamaru were talking.   
  
"It's too troublesome…" Shikamaru said.  
  
"Then do you mean you don't want to marry me?!" Ino glared at him.  
  
"No that's not what I meant…" Shikamaru said, "You know how lazy I am…" he added.  
  
"What if I say I'm pregnant? Will it still be too troublesome for you?" Ino asked still glaring at Shikamaru.   
  
"Are you, Ino-chan?" Shikamaru's eyes widened.  
  
"No of course not, not yet that is…" Ino said. "Oh by the way, Naruto-"Ino said. Naruto wasn't there. "Huh? Where is he?" Ino said. She then looked around the room to see if Hinata was there. She wasn't.  
  
Ino giggled.  
  
----  
  
Hinata was walking with Naruto. They went to the training grounds which meant a lot for them. They stood there watching the beautiful sunset.  
  
"Naruto-kun, why don't you enjoy the party?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Because I want to spend some time with you…" he answered.  
  
"But you spend a lot of time with me…" Hinata said.  
  
"Those are not enough…" Naruto looked at Hinata with VERY serious eyes. "And in fact, I'm not happy with our relationship…" Naruto then faced her.  
  
_I remember so well the day that you came into my life...  
  
You asked for my name, you had the most beautiful smile.  
_  
"Listen, Hinata-chan. The first time I saw you, I thought you were a very dark, weird and timid person…" Naruto said  
  
_My life started to change; I wake up each day feeling alright  
  
With you right by my side makes me feel things will work out just fine_.  
  
"But I was wrong, I knew it since the day you gave me your "proud failure" speech, which gave me the strength to go on and fight…"  
  
_How did you know I needed someone like you in my life?  
  
…That there is an empty space in my heart?  
  
You came at the right time in my life.  
_  
"And I never knew that I was quickly falling for you. And before I knew it, I was already in love with you. I am very happy that you came in my life…"  
  
_I never forget how you brought the sun to shine in my life  
  
…And took all the worries and fears that I have_.  
  
"I love you Hinata-chan, you gave me a reason to live and continue with my life. You gave me strength each day. You were my inspiration…" Naruto said.  
  
"But Naruto-kun… you said you are not happy with me, does that mean-"Naruto cut her off by placing his index finger over her mouth. Naruto then kneeled in front of her. He shoved his right hand in his pocket.  
  
"Hinata-chan, the reason why I'm not very happy is because those hours with you aren't enough yet. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be the man who will rest next to you every night. I want to be the father of your children-to-be…"  
  
_I guess what I'm really trying to say,  
  
It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way  
  
No words can express how much I love you....  
_  
"I love you Hinata-Chan. Will you marry me?" Naruto then pulled out a small onyx colored box and he opened it in front of Hinata. It revealed a beautiful diamond ring. Hinata gasped and she covered her mouth, tears started falling from her eyes. Naruto then stood up. Hinata hugged him with more tears started to flow from her eyes.  
  
"Hinata-chan, why are you crying?" Naruto asked while Hinata hugged him tightly.  
  
"Because I'm happy Naruto-kun…" Hinata then faced him and stopped hugging him. She then stopped crying  
  
"Then…" Naruto said. He removed the ring from the box.  
  
"Yes, Naruto-kun, I will marry you…" Hinata said with a smile.  
  
Naruto wiped away her tears and he slipped the ring into her finger.  
  
"I love you, Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered at her ear.   
  
"I love you even more…" Hinata whispered back. Naruto kissed her passionately.  
  
'At last… I'll have a real family…' Naruto thought.

----

More author's notes: Hah! This is the first time in history that I released this chapter first in fanfiction.net. I usually release it first in narutotalk.com but it seems that it's kinda broken right now... could those readers who are members there please tell me what's happening to it? R&R this chap!!! The words in italics are lyrics of a certain song here in the Philippines...

Ther next chap will be the epilogue, but I am still deciding if I'll put a 'special honeymoon fic' for this fic...

Anyway this is ximena-san logging off....


	22. Epilogue 2: Here we are

Here it is... the epilogue...

**Epilogue: Here we are…**  
  
_Here I am waiting for you. Waiting for the time we'll exchange words that'll mean that we're one now.   
  
Here I am standing, wearing this tuxedo just for you, just for us.   
  
Here I am nervous, excited, impatient and worried. Nervous and excited because I don't know how beautiful you'll look today. I can't wait anymore, after all these months we're now here and I can't seem to stay put and wait for you. Worried because I don't know what'll happen next. Of course I'm happy because today… our hearts and soul will be one, as husband and wife.  
  
_---  
  
_Here I am standing before this big mirror, wondering what you'll reaction will be when you see me wearing this gown that I picked just for you.  
  
Here I am waiting for them to finish helping me fix myself before I face you.  
  
Here I am feeing nervous, impatient, and very happy. I'm nervous because maybe that's what happens if you have a lot of adrenaline in your body. I feel excited too. I'm very happy because I know that you're the man I'll be facing today, in this wedding ceremony. I'm getting impatient because I want to see you now, say 'I do' now. I want to be your wife now. After these months of preparing and waiting here I am getting impatient because this is taking too long.  
_  
----  
  
Here I am looking at my wristwatch, wondering how more minutes this waiting would take. I can't take it anymore, my soul, my heart and mind wants to say 'I do' now. And I want to take you home with me… as my wife…  
  
"Naruto-sama…" Tsunade said to me. He then patted me on the back. "Anytime now she'll be coming out, wearing her wedding gown, just for you…" I smiled at Tsunade. "Good luck…" Tsunade whispered at my ear. I smiled again at her.  
  
I scanned my eyes around the area. And they were there too. I left my spit and approached two people.  
  
"Ah, the newly weds…" I said to them. They smiled at me too, that raven haired man and the pink haired woman.   
  
"Wow, Naruto-sama, you look very handsome…" Sakura smiled at me.  
  
"Well thanks. I appreciate that the both of you are able to come here…" I smiled at them too.   
  
"Good luck…" Sasuke said to me.  
  
"So how was the honeymoon?" I asked them.  
  
"None of your business…" Sasuke glared at me. Sure I didn't want to ask something that private to them but don't blame me, I'm curious.  
  
Sakura then lightly punched him in the arms. "It was fun, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.   
  
"Yeah, the hot spring was great…" Sasuke said. He then pulled out an envelope from his pocket. "Here…" he gave the envelope to me.   
  
"What's this?" I asked him while I looked at the envelope.  
  
"It's a discount if you'll stay at the hot spring we were talking about… all the details are inside…" Sakura said.   
  
"Thanks guys…" I smiled at them. I then left them and I approached two more people.  
  
"Ah, the newly engaged couple…" I smiled at the blonde girl and the lazy ninja.  
  
"Naruto-sama, you look..." Ino then moved her eyes up and down while she looked at me. "…very handsome…" she smiled at me and she patted my shoulder. She winked her right eye at me. "Good luck, lover boy…" she said.  
  
"Well, good luck to the both of you too. And Ino thanks for the Yamanaka flower shop's flower." I smiled at them.  
  
"No biggie…" Ino said. I then left them and approached another couple.  
  
"Hey TenTen, Neji, how are you guys?" I asked them. TenTen smiled at me while she had her arms around the blushing Neji's right arm.  
  
"Shall we tell him, Neji-kun?" she asked Neji.  
  
"Huh?" I was wondering what it was.  
  
"S-sure…" Neji blushed more.  
  
"Guess what Naruto-sama!" TenTen exclaimed.   
  
I thought about things and I can't think of what TenTen was letting me guess. "I give up…" I said with a smiled.  
  
"We're getting married too!!!" TenTen exclaimed and she tightened her grip around Neji's arm. Neji was like a tomato now.   
  
"Well there sure are a lot of couples getting married this year…" Naruto said. "Thanks for coming!" I then left them. I approached Lee, Shino and Kiba.  
  
"Hey are the singles doin'?" I asked with a big grin on my face.  
  
"Singles minus one…" Shino said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"Lee has a girlfriend now…" Kiba said. Akamaru barked enthusiastically.  
  
"Really, Lee-san?" I asked. "Who's' the girl?" I added to the question earlier.  
  
"I'll let you meet her sometime…" Lee then made his signature Rock Lee thumbs up and he smiled at me too. I smiled at him.  
  
"Well you look very handsome wearing those tuxedos..." I said to them. I kneeled down beside Akamaru. "And Akamaru looks fine with a bow tie in his neck..." I smiled at them.  
  
"Well, thanks…" They said to me.   
  
"Hey, Naruto-sama, don't throw the lucky charm I gave you…" Shino said.  
  
"Why?" I asked  
  
"Because if you throw it, it will mean bad luck…" Shino said.  
  
"Ok…" I then left them and I approached our once Jounin senseis who are a little bit old now.  
  
"Hey the groom is here!" Gai exclaimed.  
  
"Well Naruto-sama, you look good." Kakashi said to me. He patted me in the head.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore…" I smiled at them. Even though Kakashi still had that face mask covering his mouth, I sensed that he was smiling at me.  
  
"Good luck…" They said to me in unison.  
  
"You better go back to your spot, Hinata is gonna come out any second now…" Kurenai said to me so I went back to my spot, again, waiting for her…  
  
---  
  
_Here I am still standing and looking at the mirror, still feeling impatient._  
  
"You're all set…" the Hyuuga helper said to me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "You look pretty Hinata-sama…" the Hyuuga helper said. Hinata smiled at her.   
  
"Daughter…" someone said. Hinata turned around and she saw her father standing with a warm smile in his face. "…Are you ready?" Hiashi asked.  
  
Hinata smiled. She approached her father and she hugged him. "Otousan…" Hiashi patted Hinata in her shoulder.   
  
"You look very beautiful. Naruto-sama would be glad…" Hiashi smiled. He pushed Hinata away gently for her to stop hugging him. "So are you ready?" Hiashi asked.  
  
Hinata nodded. Hiashi offered her his arm.   
  
"Naruto-sama is waiting…"   
  
---  
  
_Oh how long is this waiting going to last?  
_  
Naruto had an impatient expression on his face. He looked up at the ceiling of the room.   
  
"Well, she's here…" Naruto heard Tsunade said. He stopped looking at the ceiling and he looked at the door. It slowly opened… and there she was… with her arms around her father's arm.   
  
_You look so beautiful…  
_  
Naruto smiled as Hinata walked inside the room.  
  
---  
  
Hiashi stopped before he opened the door to the room where the ceremony will be held.  
  
"Otousan, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.  
  
Hiashi looked down at Hinata. He smiled warmly at her. "I just want to tell you that I'm really proud of you…" Hiashi then opened the door. Hinata smiled at her father warmly before they entered the room.  
  
_Naruto-kun…_  
  
Hinata was very happy. Naruto was smiling at her while she walked. Everyone smiled at her as she passed them. And then, here she is, standing before him. Hiashi removed Hinata's arms from his.   
  
---  
  
Hiashi then threw Naruto a glare that meant 'take care of my daughter or else.' Naruto just smiled at his soon-to-be-father-in-law. Hinata then wrapped her arms around Naruto's left arm. Before Naruto faced Tsunade he smiled Hiashi hoping that Hiashi will get what he was trying to say, that he **WILL** take care of Hinata.  
  
_This is it…_  
  
The both of them faced Tsunade.  
  
"Ok, Tsunade…" Naruto didn't add obachan because he didn't want to make Tsunade angry. He wanted this to be perfect. "…It's time to begin…" Naruto threw Tsunade his signature foxy grin.  
  
----  
  
_This is really it. I can see it in her eyes; in her smile… she is happy to be with me. **She's really the one.** She's the only woman that can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. She makes me smile when no one can. She makes me comfortable when I'm down. She has been there for me all the time. Now it's my turn… it's my turn to show her how much **I love her**…  
_  
"I do…"  
  
---  
  
_Oh Naruto-kun, I'm really happy today. I'm really happy that you are with me. In the past, this was just a dream for me, a dream that can't become reality. But now I can't believe that you are really with me. I tighten my grip around your arm, now I know. I know this isn't a dream anymore. **I can feel this is real**. Your smile makes me feel alive. Your gaze makes ma fell that I am not invisible. Your warmth makes me feel comfortable and contended. I fell secure around you. I hope you can see and feel it, how happy I am today and how much I love. I guess…I guess that I'll use the rest of my life with you by showing you how much **I love you**_**.**  
  
"I do…"  
  
---  
  
_And here I am, with this ring in my hand. I gaze at your face. That smile, that smile makes go on. It's like a fuel and I'm the vehicle. You gave me the strength to continue. But I think my life won't be the same if I hadn't met you. I think it would still be the same hell it was when I was small. But you…you were like the sun that shines down on me everyday, making me happy and strong. As I slip this ring in your finger. We will be for eternity even after my death I hope my soul will rest by your side. This ring will be one of the symbols that we are husband and wife… **WE WILL BE FOREVER.**  
_  
---  
  
_Here I am… standing beside you and now I am facing you, with this big ring in my hand. The ring intended for you. For the one I'll share the rest of my life with, the man that will be by my side, the man that's going to be father of my children, the man who will be one with me. I am yours and you are mine, Naruto-kun. I had always been the one unnoticed years ago. And I can't imagine how would my life be if I didn't meet the pillar of my strength and inspiration, I can't imagine how it could have been without you. Maybe I will be still as shy as I was. Maybe I won't be like this. You were like a lamp that helps me make my way through a dark and thick forest. You were the light that has guided me everyday. Take this ring as a sign of my love and this sacrament that'll make two souls one. With this ring, I will show you how much I love you_ _**FOREVER…  
**_  
---  
  
"And now, I pronounce you husband and bride…" Tsunade said. Sundae grinned at us. "You may kiss the bride, Naruto-sama…"   
  
Naruto kissed Hinata for a short while but passionately. He hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry… I'll take care of you…" He whispered at her ear.  
  
"Who said I was worrying?" Hinata asked.  
  
"No one said it." Naruto broke off the hug and he gazed at her pearly eyes. He smiled at her and he held out his hand.  
  
_Take my hand…   
  
We will walk down this path…  
  
**…TOGETHER…**_

----

Well that's another part finished...

THE END IS ONLY THE BEGINNING...

muahahahaha!!!!

cough


	23. Prologue 3:tears

Sorry I just released it this time. I released it yesterday at but I forgot to upload the chap here. Ok, this was supposed to be the part where the one I had written months ago was supposed to come in but I made a poll at It turned out like this: 3: forgot how many, 6: forgot how may too, 8: 6 votes, 12: 4 votes. If 12 won I might have not changed the plot. But hey if want to have the file for the original plot and read it just leave your email when you review. Well here's my longest prologue eva in my life's history (for now i think) And its a sad one... I'll explain more about the plot in the next upcoming chaps....

Family part 3:  
  
Prologue: tears  
  
Uzumaki-Hyuuga Hinata was sitting in a chair in front of a desk with a scroll and a pen in front of her. The desk was simply decorated with a few picture frames, three to be exact. The two contained pictures of her and Naruto, her husband. The other one was a solo picture of Naruto with that foxy grin on his face and those blue sparkling eyes. Tears were starting to build up in her eye as she stared at the solo picture of her beloved husband. Soon she already had her hands covering her sad face. Her tears were escaping form the openings between her fingers. The scroll was already wet with her tears. She quickly stopped weeping when she saw that the scroll wet in the desk. She wiped away her tears with the back of her pale hands. A soft and slow murmur escaped her mouth.   
  
_Why didn't you come back, Naruto-kun? You promised you'd come back… why?  
_  
She again stared at the jolly picture, this time it made her smile. She then opened a drawer at the desk and she pulled out another picture frame from it. She paced it next to the three picture frames. "I forgot to put it here yesterday. I was thinking too much about him…' She thought. She then heard someone knocking at the door. She knew who it was so she didn't turn around. She then heard the door make a slow creaking sound.   
  
"Okaasan…" A boy said with the same voice as Naruto when he was young.   
  
Hinata got up from her seat and she took the scroll from her table. She slipped the scroll inside the drawer. She then turned around. An eight-year old boy was now standing in front of her with a bag in his hand. He had the same blond hair as Naruto had. His eyes were as blue as his; he was a replica of Naruto. He even had those whiskers in his face. His young and innocent eyes looked up at Hinata. He had the same foxy grin as the Rokudaime had. He was wearing a t-shirt with the Konoha leaf sign in it. He had black pants and blue traditional sandals.   
  
_Truly like him…  
_  
"Are you going now, Reiji-kun?" Hinata asked the small boy.   
  
"Hai, Okaasan!" The boy said with the same cheerful voice that Naruto had.   
  
Hinata approached him and she leaned down and gave him a kiss at the forehead. "Then, take care of yourself, Reiji-kun. Your Otousan is always watching you from heaven so be a good boy alright?" Hinata smiled at him. The small boy nodded. "Don't be careless alright?" The boy nodded again. "And go home early." Hinata added. The boy nodded and he hugged Hinata.  
  
"Okaasan, don't worry! I am stronger than Otousan so I can take care of myself!!!" Reiji gave Hinata another foxy smile.  
  
Hinata smiled at him and she patted his head. "Alright, but don't overwork yourself. A ninja can't do anything good if he's' overworked." Hinata then shooed him away. "Get going now. You'll be late." Hinata said while he shooed the boy away. The boy ran towards the door.  
  
"Okaasan…" The boy grabbed the door knob and he looked at Hinata. "I'll be visiting Otousan's memorial shrine so maybe I will come home late…" the boy smiled at her.  
  
"Just be sure you'll come home in one piece…" Hinata smiled at him again.   
  
The boy smiled once more before he closed the door.   
  
---  
  
A woman's emerald eyes were staring at a portrait of herself, her husband and a special friend with their sensei when they were still Genins. She frowned.  
  
"Hey…" she heard her husband say. She turned her head and she looked at her husband's onyx eyes. Soon, their eyes were both fixed upon the portrait.  
  
"It's been eight years…" Sasuke said.  
  
"Yeah…" Sakura nodded. "I just couldn't believe that…"  
  
"…he's gone." Sasuke continued. They both sighed. There was a momentary silence in the room. "For exactly eight years…" Sasuke whispered. Sakura heard him and her eyes showed the same sadness that her husband's eyes had.   
  
"Okaasan, Otousan…" The couple both turned around and they saw their daughter standing in front of them with a smile on her face. She had the same onyx eyes that her father had but her hair was as pink as her mother's. She was still an eight year old that's a couple of months older than Reiji. Uchiha Mayu was wearing the same style of clothing that her mother wore when she was young. But she was different, everyday she would wear a sleeveless one or one with sleeves, she would also wear different colors each day.   
  
"What's the matter, Mayu-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm leaving now…" the young girl said.  
  
"Take care of yourself…" Sasuke said and she patted her daughter in the head. Sakura leaned and she kissed her daughter at the cheeks.   
  
"Be a good girl…" Sakura said. Mayu then waved goodbye and left their house.  
  
---  
  
The head of the Hyuuga Ichizoku, Hyuuga Neji was walking down in the street. He was wearing that traditional wear that Hyuuga members wore. His white eyes were fixed on the road before him. While he was walking in the street, he saw a blonde haired boy rushing at him.   
  
"Hey, slow down!" Neji said at the boy who was his nephew.   
  
The boy slowed down and stopped before him. The boy looked up a Neji with his blue eyes. "Hi, Uncle Neji!" the boy grinned at him.  
  
"What's the rush for?" Neji asked the boy.  
  
"I might miss my class if I will not run…" the boy replied. "How's Shiro-san?" the boy asked.  
  
"I thought you two were classmates?" Neji asked. Reiji just grinned at him.  
  
"I better get going, Uncle!!!" Neji patted him in the head and Reiji ran away.  
  
'The kid is like his father…'Neji thought. He then continued to walk again towards the Uzumaki residence. After a couple of minutes, he arrived in front of the house which was pretty normal. It was a two-storey house which will perfectly be bale to accommodate a family of four. He approached the door and he knocked at it. His cousin opened it and she gave him a shy smile.  
  
"Brother Neji, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked him.  
  
"I just wanted to see if… you're alright…" Neji answered.  
  
"I'm fine…" Hinata frowned for a second and she smiled shyly at Neji again. "You don't have to check on me, during this time of the year…" Hinata said. Neji noticed that she was only trying to smile but inside she was very sad.  
  
"Listen… there'll be a small gathering later near the memorial statue… if you want you could come and catch up with some of our friends…" Neji said.  
  
"I rather stay here…" Hinata said.  
  
"Then, that's all I wanted to say. Take care of yourself… cheer up…" Neji then waved goodbye at his cousin and he left the door.   
  
'I expect that I'll have many visitors today…' Hinata thought.  
  
---  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Reiji shouted while he ran in the street. "I'm GOING TO BE LATE!!!" he added. His bag was almost thrown in every direction while he ran. He almost hit everybody in the street. He ran as fast as he could. After a couple of minutes of running he reached the ninja academy.   
  
"Phew, I made it…" he slowed down and eventually stopped. He saw that there were still many children playing outside. "Guess I arrived earlier than expected. "He said.  
  
"Oi Reiji-san!!!" a girl shouted at him. He turned around and saw Mayu waving hello at him. He waved hello at the girl.  
  
"Hi Mayu-chan…" Reiji smiled at her. He saw that she was wearing her orange wear.  
  
"What's wrong, Reiji-san?" the young girl asked him.  
  
"You always wear that orange version of your dress this time of the year…" Reiji said.  
  
"I don't know… maybe it's my little way of honoring your Otousan." Mayu smiled at him.   
  
"Hey, how are you guys?" A young boy same as their age approached them. He was wearing a white shirt and black shorts. His hair was long and it was tied back with a pony. His eyes were white.  
  
"Good morning, Shiro-san." Reiji greeted him.  
  
"Good morning, Shiro-san." Mayu smiled at the Hyuuga clan member. Shiro nodded and smiled at them.   
  
"Ah, that's right!" Reiji suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"What is it, Reiji-san?" Shiro asked him.  
  
"I saw Uncle Neji while I was on my way here." Reiji said.  
  
"Yeah, he left early to visit your mom." Shiro said.  
  
"Reiji-san…" Mayu whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Your father is really an important man…" Mayu said.   
  
"Of course he is!!!" A man said. They looked around and they saw the special jounin, head of the academy, Iruka-sensei.  
  
"Iruka-sensei!!!" the three 8-year olds exclaimed in unison.   
  
"He was my student!! That's why he's very good!!!" Iruka then laughed. "How's your mom, Reiji?" Iruka asked the young blond.  
  
"She's alright… but…" Reiji looked down on the ground.  
  
"But what?" Iruka asked.  
  
"But I saw her crying before I left…" Reiji said. Iruka patted him on the head.  
  
"Your mom misses your dad a lot than we miss him." Iruka smiled at him. "The Rokudaime, your Otousan, was the only man your mother loved." Iruka said. "Now, you better go in, because the classed are gonna start soon…" Iruka then shooed the three into the building. The three smiled at him and then they entered the building. After they entered the building, Iruka brought out three scrolls. 'I guess I'll deliver this personally, well let's see… first in line… Uzumaki Reiji…" Iruka then put back the scrolls in his vest and he walked away form the building.  
  
----  
  
Hinata went back to her room. She lay on her bed silently. Tears were flowing down from her eyes again.   
  
_"Hinata-chan…"_  
  
'Stop it Hinata, your just hallucinating… he's gone… he will never come back…' Hinata thought.  
  
_"I love you…"_  
  
She was hearing Naruto's voice. She knew she was hallucinating because…  
  
…Naruto died eight years ago.  
  
She wiped the tears form her eyes and she stood up. 'I better go out… I feel gloomy lately. Maybe just a little sunshine will help…" She then went out of her room. She fixed herself a bit. She then got the keys for her house. She left a note for her son and she opened the door.  
  
"Iruka-sensei…" She said. Iruka was in front of her, at her house's doorstep. He was smiling at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I came to deliver something from the academy…" Iruka said.  
  
"Please come in…" Hinata said. Iruka came in and she led him to the living room. Iruka sat down on the chair in front of a center table and another chair. Hinata sat down at the other chair. Iruka then brought out a scroll. He placed it in front of Hinata at the center table. Hinata took it and read it. After reading it, Hinata put it down again.   
  
"Your son, Uzumaki Reiji… possesses exceptional skills, a genius indeed. He is top of the class. Shiro is just second to him. He is a very great boy for his age. And the academy recommends that he take the final exams at the end of the month with Uchiha Mayu and Hyuuga Shiro." Iruka said.  
  
"He strives a lot everyday… to live up to his father's name." Hinata smiled at Iruka.  
  
"Yes, I see him striving very hard. But he is as stubborn sometimes as his father. He certainly possesses the skills to surpass Naruto. He is a hard worker… not just for the sake of living up to the name of Naruto…" Iruka said. "He wants to make you proud Hinata. He wants to make you happy. He wants to make this village happy. He wants to fill in the gap that his Otousan left behind. Lastly… he wants to be then next Hokage…just like his father." Iruka smiled at Hinata. "I better get going now. I still have to give the other two scrolls to Mayu and Shiro's parents." Iruka then stood up.   
  
"Iruka-sensei…"Hinata whispered. "Thank you for guiding my son…" Hinata bowed her head.   
  
"Would you come at the gathering later at his memorial statue?" Iruka asked. "You better come and catch some sunlight. You look paler than usual…"  
  
"Hai…" Hinata answered. Iruka smiled at him and the he left.  
  
---  
  
"NANI?" Reiji exclaimed. He jumped up and down with happiness.  
  
"Yes, you'll be taking the final exams this end of the month…" A chuunin said. Shiro and Mayu were also there.  
  
"You mean if we pass then were ninjas?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Yes… you three are the exceptional academy students we have. Your grades prove that you are ready for the task ahead of you as a ninja." The chuunin said. After Reiji heard it he grinned.   
  
'Mom will be really proud!!!' he thought. "Hey sensei, can I go now?" he asked.  
  
"Well since the class is over, all of you can go now…" the chuunin said. Reiji left the building running.  
  
---  
  
"YOSH, Okaasan will be proud! I hope I can make her smile!" he whispered at his self while he ran towards his home. 'I guess I'll make mom go with me! We'll visit dad's memorial statue together!!!' He thought. When he arrived in front of his house, he unlocked the door and he went in.  
  
"Okaasan, I'm home!!!" He shouted while he replaced his sandals for his footwear at home. He went upstairs and he opened his mother's room.   
  
"…Okaasan?" He asked while he opened the door. When he opened it, his mother wasn't there. He then approached the desk where the picture frames were. He looked at them one by one. Majority of the pictures were his father's. He then saw a scroll. He unrolled it and read its details. 'I guess Okaasan already knows…' he thought and he rolled the scroll back and he put it down at the desk. He then saw the drawer slightly opened. He pulled it out to see what was inside. A single scroll and some small boxes were inside. 'Heh, this was the scroll earlier.' He thought and he picked up the scroll. He then noticed a note on the desk. He read it before unrolling the scroll he found.   
  
_Dear Reiji-kun,  
  
I'll be gone for a while. There will be a small gathering near your Otousan's memorial statue. I will be attending it to catch up with some friends. I left some money at the drawer. If you're hungry just eat at Ichiraku since I forgot to cook some food. Take care of yourself.   
  
Your mother,  
  
Hinata  
_  
"I guess she went there after all…" he whispered. He looked at the drawer again and he took the money his mother left for him. He then closed it and he sat in the chair. He unrolled the scroll and he read it.  
  
_Naruto-kun…  
  
I don't know why I'm writing this. Maybe I was hoping that while I'm writing this your eyes are looking down upon me. Maybe I just want to write all of my feelings now.  
  
It's been eight years since you left. You_ _left three months after we were married. I couldn't forget that you promised that you'll come back. But where are you now? Why haven't you come back to me? Why have you left me all of a sudden when everything was working out fine? Why did you leave me when I needed you the most? When I was pregnant with our son? Why?   
  
That's all I can ask…  
  
I feel so sad, so lonely…  
  
If it wasn't for the gift you left me, if it wasn't for our son, maybe I already took my own life years ago or_ _maybe months after your death…  
  
Naruto-kun, why did you have to go?  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Hinata  
_  
Reiji frowned and he cried.  
  
'Mom really loved him…'


	24. Part 3: Chap 1: Reminiscing the past

**Hey, this is the new chap. It would clear a lot of things and uh give some hints. (You may ask "About what?" in the review but I'm not gonna answer it. Try to think of what I'm hinting about...) OK this is another hint N.O.I.D. that is the initials for a sentence saying.... "No...." Oh god I gave the first word! Anyway enjoy reading!!!**

Chapter 1: Reminiscing the past  
  
Reiji rolled back the scroll and he put it back in the drawer.   
  
'What's this box? I haven't seen it before…' Reiji thought. He then pulled out the box from the drawer. He opened the onyx colored box and he smiled when he saw the contents. 'Hey Okaasan shouldn't put it here. It's very important to her. It might be stolen if someone sneaks inside the house.' He thought. He then placed the box inside the drawer. He closed the drawer and he went out of the room. 'Guess Otousan loves her more than words could say…' Reiji thought before he left the room.  
  
---  
  
Hinata slowly walked up the steps of the mountain passing the level where the six faces were carved. She stopped for a while to look at the Rokudaime's face and then she continued walking up the steps once more. Naruto's memorial statue was high atop the mountain were the Hokage's faces were carved. When she arrived there, no friends of her were there yet. She scanned her eyes at the scenery. There were a few buildings and in the middle stood Naruto's statue. She approached it. The statue was elevated up a block of a shiny stone. In the stone were carved words like "Beloved sixth Hokage of Konoha" "A true Ninja" and "Shinobi God". Hinata then looked up at the elevated figure of the statue. She smiled when she saw its foxy grinning face on it.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Hinata was in their room, fixing it and cleaning up a bit. She then heard their noisy door creak.   
  
"You better fix that up, Naruto-kun…" She then turned to the door. She looked at the tall and handsome figure in front of her. She smiled at him. "That creaking is really getting in my nerves." Naruto just stood there emotionless. She dropped the duster she was holding. "What's wrong?" She then rushed at Naruto's side.   
  
Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. "Something came up…" he said with a serious and low voice. "…And I have to go with some Konoha Ninjas." Naruto frowned. "That means I'll be leaving…"   
  
"Naruto-kun, I don't want to sound selfish but can't you just send those ninjas and stay here?" Hinata asked him while tugging his Hokage robe.   
  
"I-I can't…" Naruto dropped his head. "K-Kyuubi is attacking Suna. W-we…I don't know why, but the other countries have turned downs Suna's request for help. Konoha is their only hope. And I feel that Kyuubi is my responsibility since… since I allowed him to go out from me…" Naruto looked again at Hinata. Hinata wrapped her arms around him tightly. She let her head rest on his chest. Naruto looked away he felt Hinata's tears on his suit.   
  
"B-but… if you all fail to stop K-Kyuubi… then that would all mean that you will be probably dead…" Hinata looked up at Naruto. Naruto was very sad. Naruto looked down at his wife and he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"I-I don't want to go too… but… I really feel like he is my responsibility…" Naruto said with a shaking voice.  
  
"Naruto-kun, please promise me…" Hinata sobbed and she buried her head in Naruto's chest. "Promise me you'll come back…" Hinata said while she trembled. Naruto raised her head with his hands and he looked down at her. He forced out a smile.  
  
"I promise…" he said. "I promise I'll come back…" Naruto kissed his wife. Naruto broke off the kiss and he cried.   
  
"Why?" Hinata asked.  
  
"I don't want to leave you…" Naruto said.  
  
"Don't say something like that! You're gonna come back alive, right?" Hinata forced out a smile. She then removed her arms form Naruto's body. She approached the desk and she opened the drawer. She took out a box. She went back to Naruto's side and she gave it to him. Naruto took it and he opened it. He took its contents and he raised it up. It was a small round locket with a lustrous neck chain with it. The locket had the leaf which was the sign of Konoha engraved in it.  
  
"What's this?" Naruto wiped away his tears.  
  
"That's yours. I bought it a day ago." Hinata smiled.  
  
"I like it…" Naruto smiled.  
  
---  
  
Still a flashback:  
  
Hinata sat quietly inside the room of her home. She was terribly lonely. She didn't go out for the past two weeks since Naruto left. She felt like something bad was going to happen. She clasped her hands and she prayed for Naruto's safety. She then stood up and she went downstairs. After going downstairs she heard someone knocking at the door. She quickly opened it. She frowned when she saw who were knocking. All of her friends were there looking sadly at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hinata said. She was very nervous. All that Naruto took with him in the mission was there. Neji and Shikamaru had a couple of bandages wrapped around them. If they were there then that means that the troops have arrived. But where is her husband? Neji then stepped forward form the crowd and he was holding a bloody and ripped but folded Hokage robe with the forehead protector neatly placed atop it.   
  
"Where is he?" she asked her cousin who was looking at her sadly. Neji looked down on the ground. He muttered something that Hinata didn't catch. "Where is he? Where is Naruto-kun?" She asked again.  
  
"Naruto-sama is… dead…" Neji said with a trembling voice. Hinata fell on the ground in her knees. She had her hands cover her sad face. She was crying. Sakura approached her and she knelt down beside her. She comforted her friend. After a while, Hinata stopped crying. Sakura helped her up.  
  
"W-What happened?" she asked while stopping her sobs.  
  
"Gaara almost went berserk. He turned into the Shukaku and he drove all the troops away. Kyuubi was fiercely fighting with Naruto. Naruto was already bloody. Naruto tired to stop Gaara so he stayed behind while Gaara drove us away from their spot. We were miles away bit we still heard Kyuubi's angry growls and the Shukaku's too. Before we knew it, Gaara in the Shukaku's form unleashed a powerful sandstorm. The troops were forced to hide in a large cave. The sandstorm was very fierce. We trembled in fear because Kyuubi was growling with more anger. Shikamaru and I went out of the cave because we didn't know what was happening. We rushed back at the spot where Naruto, Kyuubi and Gaara were. But the sandstorm kept driving us back. We were barely able to move in the desert. We couldn't see anything; even my byakugan wasn't able to guide us through. After a while of defying the fierce sandstorm, it finally calmed down. We saw a flash of red come up to the skies. Shikamaru and I ran through the desert. After minutes of running we finally arrived at the spot. An unconscious and bloody Kazekage was there. No Kyuubi and no Naruto…" Neji gave the bloody, ripped robe and the forehead protector to Hinata.   
  
"That was the only thing that was connected to Naruto that we found when we arrived." Shikamaru said. "A bloody, ripped Hokage robe and a Konoha forehead protector. We stayed behind for a few days searching for him. But to no avail, we didn't find him…" Shikamaru added.   
  
Hinata cried again. She clutched the robe tightly in her hands. "Naruto-kun, you said that you'll come back…" she said.  
  
---  
  
Hinata locked herself up form civilization for a week. Her family and friends was very worried. They understood that Hinata can't take the sadness of Naruto's death. They were all gathered in the Hokage office. Tsunade returned to her position as Hokage since she didn't want to pick another Hokage yet. She felt that Naruto was still alive.   
  
"Neji, you have to break in the house." Tsunade ordered Neji. Neji nodded. "Sasuke you go with him…" Tsunade said. Sasuke and Neji then left.  
  
---  
  
Neji and Sasuke broke in the house quietly. They went up the stairs into the master's bedroom. They gasped when they opened the door. Hinata was lying unconsciously in the ground. She was very pale and she was much skinnier.   
  
"Neji, we have to get her to the hospital quick!!!" Sasuke shouted at Neji. Neji picked her up and they rushed her to the hospital.  
  
---  
  
Hinata opened her eyes. A white ceiling greeted her. She then raised her body while her yes closed and she sat up. 'Who brought me here?' she thought. She then opened her eyes and her father, sister and Neji was there. Her father was sitting close to her while Hanabi stood next to her father and Neji stood near the door.  
  
"Hinata, do you feel better?" Hiashi asked her. Hinata nodded. "It was a good thing that Neji and Sasuke broke in your house. If they didn't, maybe you'll die there." Hinata sighed.  
  
"My life has no more meaning…" She sighed again. "Without Naruto-kun, I'm nothing. My life is nothing. I live only for him… and now he's gone, I don't know what to do." Hinata said.  
  
"Don't say that! Do you know why you suddenly collapsed?" Hanabi retorted. Hinata looked up at her sister.  
  
"Why?" Hinata asked. She furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Because Naruto-sama gave you a gift, a reason for you to live…" Neji said. Hiashi nodded and he smiled at Hinata.  
  
"My daughter, he left you a child. You are…" Hiashi smiled.  
  
"Pregnant?" Hinata asked. Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi nodded.  
  
"You've been pregnant for 3 months and a couple of weeks, a honeymoon baby." Hanabi grinned at her sister. Hinata, for the first time since Naruto left gave out a warm smile at her relatives.   
  
End of flashback.  
  
'Oh, I forgot to bring you flowers Naruto-kun. I guess I'll go down first…' Hinata thought.


	25. Part 3: Chap2: Feeling

**Uhhh this is just a repost because when I checked it... it seemed that something was wrong with it. It was incomplete!!! Anyway once again N.O.I.D means No one is dead!!!!**

****

Chapter 2: Feeling…  
  
Hinata ran down the steps of the mountain. On her way she encountered her son.  
  
"…Okaasan!" Reiji exclaimed. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.   
  
"Reiji-kun, where did you get those flowers?" Hinata approached her son.  
  
"I bought it with the money you left." Reiji smiled at his mother.  
  
"But that money wasn't enough for you to buy those flowers…" Hinata said.  
  
Reiji grinned at Hinata. "The Yamanaka Flower shop gave me a discount!" Reiji said.  
  
"Oh…"   
  
"Okaasan, are you done visiting Otousan's memorial statue?" Reiji asked Hinata.  
  
"No, I wanted to buy flowers for the statue so I decided to come down." Hinata answered. Reiji approached her and he took her hand. Hinata looked down at her son that was the replica of Naruto and she smiled.   
  
"Then let's go, Okaasan!" Reiji lightly pulled his mother's hand. They then walked together up the stairs. Hinata and Reiji approached the statue. Reiji dropped down the flowers on a hole near the statue. The flower was sticking out of it. Both of them then looked up at Naruto's statue.   
  
"Congratulations…" Hinata said.  
  
"Why?" Reiji asked.  
  
"Because if you'll pass the final exams you'll be graduating from the academy…" Hinata said.  
  
Reiji smiled. "Ne, Okaasan…" Reiji said.  
  
"What is it?" Hinata looked down at her son.  
  
Reiji looked up at Hinata. "Was dad as clever as me?" Reiji asked. "When did he graduate from the academy?" Reiji added.  
  
Hinata laughed. "You're father…" Hinata smiled at her son and she patted Reiji's head. "…Was a dropout… he was the dead last." Hinata said.  
  
"What, but how could that be? He IS the Rokudaime right?" Reiji exclaimed.  
  
"He WAS the dead last but he started to improve. He became one of the greatest and most skillful ninjas in Konoha. And eventually, he became the Fire Shadow of this country." Hinata looked up at the statue. "In Konoha's history… he surpassed all of the Hokage's and he is called the Shinobi God. He's called Shinobi God but he hadn't showed his full power yet since he became a Chuunin. In his short life, he was able to achieve his dream." Hinata sighed.   
  
"But I wonder sometimes Okaasan…" Reiji said.  
  
"…Wonder about what?" Hinata asked.  
  
"I wonder if he's really dead. I mean he is a very great ninja and a person can't just disappear like that in the battlefield. And we have to consider the fact that Otousan's body wasn't found. And something is telling me that he's alive…" Reiji frowned when he saw that Hinata was sad. "Sorry mom… I didn't mean to…" Reiji frowned more.   
  
"No, it's alright. Something is telling me that he's alive too. But if he was, I'm sure that he'll come back…" Hinata said. "But anyway I'm proud of you. You're a really talented son. You may even surpass your dad…" Hinata smiled.   
  
Reiji grinned at his mom. "You're right about that!!!" Reiji exclaimed. "I'll be the next Hokage and I'll surpass my dad!!!" Reiji gave Hinata a foxy grin. After a few minutes, Hinata's friends arrived. Reiji went home. Hinata and the others had talks about the past and stuff.   
  
---  
  
Days passed by fast. It was time for Reiji and the others to take the final exam. After cleaning himself up, Reiji rushed downstairs into the kitchen. He was wearing a blue version of his dad's wear when he was young.   
  
"Yosh I'm gonna pass this exam!!!" Reiji said.  
  
"Hey come sit down and eat first!" Hinata said. "A ninja is no good when he has an empty stomach!!!" She added. Reiji smiled at her and he sat down in front of the dining table. Hinata placed a plate with bacon and eggs in it. It was arranged in a way that there were two eggs and the bacon was curved forming a smiling face.  
  
"Thanks, Okaasan!!!" Reiji then ate the food. After minutes, he finished it and he got up.   
  
"Do well at the exams okay!!!" Hinata smiled at her son. Reiji grinned at her.  
  
"Ok Okaasan! I'll pass the exams and I'll make you proud!!!" Reiji said.  
  
"Ok, off you go then!!!" Hinata waved bye at her son and Reiji ran out of the house.   
  
---  
  
Reiji arrived at the academy. His classmates congratulated him, Mayu and Shiro for actually getting a shot at the final exams at the age of eight.   
  
"Hey, congratulate me when I pass!" Reiji grinned at his classmates. They were only waiting for Iruka-sensei who would tell them if it was already time to take the exams. Shiro meditated at his seat quietly. Mayu picked up some books and she read it. Reiji had a very happy expression on his face. 'Yosh, I'm going to pass this!!!' he thought again and again.   
  
"Oi, Reiji-san, are you sure you're gonna pass?" a girl asked him. Reiji climbed up his desk. "Of course I am! You're looking at the Sixth Hokage's legacy, UZUMAKI REIJI!!!" he exclaimed while he stood up at the desk.  
  
"Hey you better get down from that desk!" A man shouted at him from the room's door. They all looked that way and they saw Iruka standing. Reiji got down from the desk.   
  
"Sorry, Iruka-sensei..." Reiji grinned at Iruka. Iruka sighed.  
  
"Its time for the three of you to go to the examination room, come on…" Reiji, Shiro and Mayu approached him. "Follow me…" Iruka said. Before they left the classroom, their classmates said good luck to them.  
  
---  
  
The three entered a big room where all academy students who would take the test were. They were the youngest. Iruka gestured for them to fall in line somewhere.   
  
Iruka went to very front of the room. He cleared his throat.   
  
"Ok, you are all gathered here for the final exams in the academy. There are exactly 30 academy students here." Iruka then pointed at a table behind him. The table was big and 30 forehead protectors were neatly placed at it. "You see all this forehead protectors? You will have it, IF you pass. This forehead protector is a sign that you are a ninja of Konoha." A Chuunin then gave each student a single piece of paper. "I want all of you to read that silently. That is the Ninja Covenant, left by the Rokudaime." Iruka then paused. The students started to read it.  
  
---  
  
_I will vanish into the night; change my body to wood or stone; sink into the earth and walk through the walls and locked doors. I will fly like a bird and become a fish and live under water. I well become invisible, able to walk among men without being seen. I am Ninja.  
  
My parents are the heaven and earth.  
  
My home is my body.  
  
My power is my loyalty.  
  
My magic is training.  
  
My life and my death is breathing.  
  
My body is control.  
  
My eyes are the sun and the moon.  
  
My ears are sensitivity.  
  
My laws are self-protection.  
  
My strength is adaptability.  
  
My ambition is taking every opportunity with fullness.  
  
My friend is my mind.  
  
My enemy is carelessness.  
  
My protection is right action.  
  
My weapons are everything that exists.  
  
My strategy is one foot in front of another.  
  
My way is ninjutsu.  
  
_---  
  
Iruka smiled when he saw the determined expressions in the faces of the academy students. He was even happier when he saw Reiji smile. After all, his student, Reiji's father left that covenant. He knew Reiji was happy to know something that Naruto left. Tsunade then entered the room. He looked at her. He took a chair and offered her a seat.  
  
"Arigatou, Iruka." Tsunade said and then she sat down. Iruka took another chair. He then cleared his throat again.  
  
"The Hokage will be one of the examiners of this test. I am the other. Ok now, we shall begin the test." A chuunin handed him a paper. He then sat down. The chuunin stood near the table where the forehead protectors lay. "First in line, step forward…" Iruka smirked and he looked at the students. "…Uzumaki Reiji!!!" he shouted Reiji's name. Reiji instantly stepped forward and he faced the Hokage and the head teacher. He bowed down at them.  
  
"My, my, the Rokudaime's son has sure grown into a fine young boy…" Tsunade said and she smiled at Reiji.   
  
"Tsunade-sama, he is one of the most exceptional students we have here…" Iruka said,.  
  
"…A complete opposite of his father when he was young!" Tsunade and Iruka exclaimed.   
  
Reiji sighed. "Ne, Hokage-sama, Iruka-sensei don't keep me waiting!!!" Reiji said and then he pouted.  
  
"You are one impatient kid! As punishment! You will do two techniques!!! Henge no Jutsu and you will have to do Bunshin no Jutsu!" Tsunade smirked at the boy.  
  
"Humph, fine…" Reiji grinned. "Before that…" he then turned into a voluptuous woman. Iruka had a major nosebleed and Tsunade and the other students laughed at Reiji's antics. A Chuunin handed Iruka a towel and Iruka wiped off the blood in his face.  
  
"I take it back; you're exactly like your father…" Iruka glared at Reiji.   
  
"I'm just lightening the mood a bit!" Reiji said. He then turned back to his normal form.  
  
"But how did you learn that?" Iruka asked.  
  
"Konohamaru-san, taught me!" Reiji grinned at them. (AN: They know Konohamaru)  
  
"Ok, cut it out! It's time to get serious! Do your Bunshin no Jutsu first!" Tsunade said.   
  
Reiji then did a Bunshin no Jutsu and it turned out fine.  
  
"Ok then, do a Henge…" Iruka said.   
  
"But who would I transform into?" Reiji asked.   
  
"It is up to you…" Tsunade said. The room became very silent. Reiji looked very serious.   
  
"…Fine...." Reiji whispered. He did a tiger seal.  
  
"…Henge no Jutsu!" Reiji shouted; he was then engulfed by smoke. Only the shadow of what he transformed into could be seen. When the smoke cleared out, everyone gasped and almost everyone had their mouths and eyes open wide.   
  
Reiji transformed into…  
  
...Uzumaki Naruto  
  
Tsunade clapped her hands. "Wonderful, Uzumaki Reiji, you pass the final exam!" Tsunade then gestured for the chuunin to hand her a forehead protector. The Chuunin approached Tsunade and Iruka. He handed Iruka the forehead protector. Iruka stood up and patted Reiji's head.   
  
"Congratulations, Uzumaki Reiji. Your mother would be proud. As well as your father if he was still alive." He then held out his hand which was holding the forehead protector.   
  
Reiji deactivated his Jutsu. He took the forehead from Iruka's hand and he wrapped it around his head. He smiled at Iruka and Tsunade. He bowed down at the two and he got back to his spot.  
  
---  
  
'Wow, I did it!' Reiji thought as he walked back to his spot where Shiro and Mayu stood.  
  
"Congratulations, Reiji-san!" Mayu said to him. He smiled.  
  
"You put up quite a show…" Shiro said.   
  
"Next, Hyuuga Shiro!!!" Iruka shouted.  
  
"It's your turn Shiro!" Mayu said. Shiro then left them.  
  
Iruka made Shiro do a simple Bunshin no Jutsu. He passed. The others also did a Bunshin no Jutsu and they all passed. They were all gathered outside the academy. They were all chatting with one another.  
  
"Congratulations, you three!" A woman said. They all turned their head. Sakura and Sasuke were their. Neji and TenTen were their too. Hinata was smiling at them.  
  
"Okaasan, I passed!" Reiji exclaimed. He showed off with his forehead protector.  
  
"I can see that!" Hinata smiled and she hugged her son.   
  
"Otousan, Okaasan, is the final exam really that easy?" Shiro asked.  
  
Neji and TenTen smiled at him. "Congratulations, son…" Neji said and he patted his son.   
  
"Okaasan, Reiji made Iruka-sensei have a major nosebleed!" Mayu said.   
  
"He did?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He did a sexy no Jutsu that Konohamaru-san taught him…" Shiro said.  
  
"Just like his father, I guess." Sasuke said.  
  
"Well, it's been a long time since Iruka-sensei had those nosebleed moments!" Hinata laughed.  
  
"Well, anyway, you guys really did a good job!" TenTen said. Iruka then approached them.  
  
"Oh, your parents are here." He said. Reiji grinned at him. "I guess your mom didn't ground you…" he sighed. Reiji grinned at him more.   
  
"Why are you here, Iruka-sensei?" Shiro asked.  
  
"I'm glad to tell you that you three are…" Iruka smiled. "…In the same team. You're team 21" Iruka said.  
  
"Then who's our Jounin sensei?" Mayu asked.   
  
Iruka sighed. "Konohamaru is…" Iruka said.  
  
"He is, Yosh!" Reiji jumped up with happiness.  
  
"You'll meet him an hour later. Come at room 204 later here at the academy. He said that he'll meet you there."  
  
"I guess you have a 1 hour break." Sasuke said.   
  
"Ne, Reiji-kun, I know your hungry so let's go and eat at Ichiraku!" Hinata looked down at his son.  
  
"Yes, we're going to eat Ramen!"   
  
"Ne, Otousan, you told me you're gonna teach me something!" Mayu said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Sasuke said.  
  
"You better rest first, Shiro-kun." TenTen said.   
  
The three 8-year olds then walked away with their parents. Iruka watched them walk away.   
  
'Naruto, look at them. They've grown. I hope you're here.' Iruka thought. 'I just hope Konohamaru will teach them useful techniques…' Iruka sighed. He then thought that if Naruto was there he would answer "Hey, Sexy no Jutsu is a useful technique!" He laughed.


	26. Part : Chapter 3: Team 21 Ready to go!

Sorry if this chap is short...

Chapter 3: Team 21 ready to go!!!!

After the 1 hour break. The trio went to room 204 in the academy. They were waiting for their sensei.

"Oi, Reiji, you know what?" Mayu asked.

"What?" Reiji asked.

"Dad said that your dad likes to joke a lot with that sexy no Jutsu when they were young!" Mayu smiled at Reiji.

"Hah, maybe that's why Konohamaru-sensei wanted me to do that. That technique was just one of the techniques that dad left." Reiji grinned.

"Heh, my dad and mom said that your dad was like the joker of Konoha when they were young…" Shiro added.

"But, Naruto-nii chan was a good Ninja." A man said. The three turned their heads and they looked at the door. A Jounin was standing there. He was wearing the typical ninja uniform. He had brown hair that was combed up. His forehead protector was…well… in his forehead. He had a big grin in his face.

"What's up guys?' He asked.

"Konohamaru-sensei, it's been a long time!" Reiji said. Konohamaru approached Reiji and he patted Reiji's head.

"Well, you gave Iruka-sensei quite a nosebleed there. It's been a while since a blonde haired ninja did that to him!" Konohamaru grinned. "Nice work!" Konohamaru looked around the room and he smiled at the other two Genins.

"Let's begin then…" he said.

(AN: I wanted to write only the summary of what Konohamaru did because I'm itching to write how you-know-who comes back.)

First day of Team 21 with Jounin sensei:  
Konohamaru asked them their goals.  
Second day:  
Upon request, Konohamaru used the bell test on them. The three worked as a team and they were able to snatch the two bells from Konohamaru within an hour. The hard part was they couldn't decide who gets the two bells. Shiro gave up the bell. Konohamaru was very glad that they were already a team so he passed them all.  
---  
Third day:  
The trio was peacefully waiting at the bridge where they usually meet up with their sensei.

"Konohamaru-sensei is late…" Reiji sighed.

And as if on cue, Konohamaru arrived in a puff of smoke. He was scratching his head. He had a paper in his hand. "Sorry if I was late guys… Tsunade-sama wanted to have a little talk with me…" Konohamaru smiled. Mayu and Shiro said it was alright.

"You're lying, Konohamaru-sensei…" Reiji said.

"No I'm not, here's the proof." Konohamaru gave Reiji the piece of paper he was holding. When Reiji read it, his eyes widened.

"Konohamaru-sensei is this true?" Reiji asked and the other Genins scrambled near Reiji because of curiosity.

"Hey, let us read it!" Mayu grabbed the paper from Reiji and she read it with Shiro.

"M-mission… but it's still too early for us…" Mayu said.

"And it's a C-rank one…" Shiro added.

"Yeah, we were hired for a C-rank mission. The client was the elder of a village here in Fire Country. He heard that there were genius Genins that just graduated and he hired Team 21. Two days ago, a neighboring village was ransacked by an unknown rogue. The Rogue Ninja took the village's greatest valuable that was displayed in their museum, the Shinobigatana of the Gods. But you see the Shinobigatana of the Gods has a brother blade. It is called The Naginata (sp?) of the Gods." Konohamaru explained.

"And the client lives on that village where it is displayed." Shiro said.

"Correct." Konohamaru said. "Those two blades are called the blades of the Gods." Konohamaru said.

"What's the big thing about this blade of the Gods anyway?" Mayu asked.

"The Blades of The gods are one of the Fire Country's oldest treasures. It is said that it belonged to the First's father and the owner used it to protect the First. It was made form a meteor rock that fell here in the earth during the wars. It is also said that in the hands of good, it will shine as bright as the star under the moon and it will bring great fortune. In the hands of evil it will be as dark as a stone, its blade will be as sharp as a tooth of a wild tiger, and it will only bring death and suffering. But for this to happen, the Shinobigatana and the Naginata must be together…" Reiji explained.

"Good Reiji. You are really a smart kid." Konohamaru said.

"Hey I hadn't read that before!" Mayu said.

"Dad has a very old history book at home…" Reiji said.

"Oh…" Shiro said.

"But still sensei… it's too early for us…" Reiji said.

"No you're wrong…" Konohamaru said. "You see, you three are one of the greatest Genins at present. You three are the most gifted ninjas this country has; no… you three are currently the most gifted Genins in the ninja world…" Konohamaru said. "You three graduated with very high grades. If you three were certainly put in three different classes, each of you would be the top of the class." He added.

"What about our training sensei? It would be better of we would learn more before we go on this mission." Shiro said.

"On our way, I will teach you Chakra control…" Konohamaru looked at them. "Now you better go because the earlier we are the better." He then shooed the three away. "Go pack up now. Meet me back here." He added. He then watched the three go away. He scratched his head. 'They're still young but they're talented. I hoe you're right about this Tsunade-sama…' He thought. "Well, I better go and pack up too…"  
---

Reiji went home to pack up.

"Well, training is over already?" Hinata said. Reiji frowned. He frowned because he knew that his mother is going to be sad. "Is something wrong, Reiji-kun?" She asked.

"Okaasan, we have a mission…" He said.

Hinata frowned. "Y-you have a mission?" she asked. She then hugged her son. "Then be a good boy alright?" Hinata said with a trembling voice.

"Don't worry about me, Okaasan… I'll be alright…" Reiji said. Hinata stopped hugging him. She smiled. "I'll be fine!" Reiji grinned. "You're looking at Uzumaki Reiji, The son of the great Rokudaime!!!" Reiji exclaimed. Hinata smiled more.

"Come on, I'll help you pack up…" Hinata said. They then walked upstairs to Reiji's room. Hinata helped him pack up. After packing up, they went down again.

Hinata patted Reiji on the head. "Be a good boy alright? Don't strain yourself too much…" Hinata said. Someone then knocked on the door. Reiji opened it.

"T-Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here?" Reiji asked. Tsunade only smiled.

Hinata bowed down. "Please come in, Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade shook her head. "No need, I only came here to give the little boy something." Tsunade said.

'The Hokage, wants to give ME something?' Reiji shouted inside his head.

"Here…" Tsunade gave a necklace to Reiji. "That's the first's necklace. It has a very large value. Hope you keep it. I gave it to your father once but he gave it back. I wanted to give it back to him but since… well… he's gone, I decided to give it to his legacy…" Tsunade said. Reiji wore it around his neck.

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama…" Reiji said.  
---  
"Okaasan, I'm going!!!!" Mayu shouted inside the Uchiha mansion. Sakura rushed to her daughter's side.

"You sure you're all set to go?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm all set." Mayu said. She then opened the door. A man with the ninja uniform was standing in front of the door. He had raven hair and his onyx eyes were fixed on Mayu.

"Oh, back already Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah… the mission was cancelled…" Sasuke said.

"Otousan, welcome home!" Mayu said.

Sasuke stared at his daughter. "Are you going on a sleepover Mayu-chan?" He asked.

"No Otousan…" Mayu said

"Then where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going on a mission Otousan…"

"What, on a mission?" Sasuke exclaimed. "But you just became a Genin, isn't it a little early?"

"No, Konohamaru-sensei said that were ready for it…" Mayu said.

"If you get in trouble, I'm gonna kill that sensei of yours…" Sasuke grinned at Mayu.

"Then, I better take of myself…" Mayu said.

"Better go now… or you'll be late…" Sasuke said. Mayu then kissed her father on the cheek. She did it to Sakura too.

"Bye then, Otousan, Okaasan!" She waved goodbye at them.  
---  
Shiro found his dad and mom training with one another.

"Otousan, Okaasan…" He said. He was already carrying his bag.

"Ah, Shiro-kun, is your training over already?" TenTen then grabbed a towel and she wiped away her sweat. Shiro nodded. TenTen gave Neji another towel.

"Then what's that bag for son? Neji wiped his face too.

"I'm going on a mission…" Shiro said.

"What?" TenTen exclaimed.

"What rank?" Neji asked.

"C-rank…" Shiro answered.

"What's your mission?" TenTen asked.

"We are supposed to stop a rogue from stealing a treasure…" Shiro replied.

"Take care of yourself then…" Neji patted Shiro on the shoulder.

"Be sure to come home in one piece ok?" TenTen smiled at Shiro.

"Bye, Okaasan, Otousan…" He waved goodbye at his parents.  
---  
Konohamaru sighed. 'Where are those kids?' he thought.

"Konohamaru-sensei, been waiting long?' Mayu said. She approached her sensei.

"No, not that long…" Konohamaru said.

"Gomen sensei…" Shiro said.

"It's alright…" Konohamaru said. "Now, where is that kid?" he asked. He then saw someone running towards them.

"There he is!" Mayu said. Reiji ran towards them and he stopped in front of them. He was scratching his head and he had the foxy grin on his face.

"Sorry if I was late, mom wouldn't let me go…" He said.

"I understand…" Konohamaru smiled. "Then let's go!"


	27. part 3: Chapter 4: the rogue

Chapter 4: The rogue  
  
Team 21 and their Sensei were walking in the road for two hours now. They stopped by for just a while under the shade of trees.   
  
"Ok, we rest here for a while…" Konohamaru put down his bag and he sat down on the grass.   
  
The three Genins put their bags down and they sat down near their sensei.  
  
"Ne, Konohamaru-sensei… you said that you'll teach us Chakra control on our way…" Reiji said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot…" Konohamaru stood up. "You guys ready to learn?" He asked and the three nodded. He approached the one of the many trees behind them and he walked up at it. "Now you guys have to try and learn how to walk up this tree using your chakra. You have to release the right amount of chakra to stick to the tree. (AN: please correct me on this if I'm wrong… I forgot how Kakashi taught them that) you have to reach this height. And before you fall you have to mark the height you reached with your kunai. Now you do it…" Konohamaru walked down the tree.   
  
The three Genins pulled out their kunais and they approached three different trees. They walked on up the tree on the same time and they… they didn't fall off.   
  
Konohamaru's mouth was very wide. He couldn't believe that these three young Genins mastered Chakra control on their first try. They reached the height that Konohamaru required them to reach. The three marked the tree with their kunai and they walked down.  
  
"Sensei, we're finished…" They said in unison. Konohamaru was too amazed to reply.   
  
"Sensei, what's wrong?" Mayu asked.  
  
"S-sorry, you guys were amazing!" He said. He laughed.   
  
"Is that all?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Yeah…" Konohamaru grinned and he sat down. "Let's just rest for a while…" The three sat down.   
  
After 15 minutes:  
  
Konohamaru stood up and he picked up his bag. The three stood up and they picked up their bags too.  
  
"Let's go…" Konohamaru said and the three followed them.  
  
---  
  
"Where are they?" An old man asked.   
  
"Please Elder Ryuu, calm down, they'll be here soon. Konoha is not that far from here…" A young man said. The man was sitting in front of a desk. He was bald and he had a long beard. He was wearing a formal blue suit. He looked like he was form a prominent family. The other man was also wearing a formal suit. He wore a black one and he had a silver necktie. He was much younger than the other. It looked like he was just twenty years of age. He stood straight and tall in front of the impatient elder. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.   
  
"You know I can't calm down grandson… the treasure of Fire Country is at stake here!" Elder Ryuu retorted. Someone then knocked on the door.   
  
"Elder Ryuu, Saito-san, the ninjas are here…" A man said on the other door.  
  
"Let them in." Saito said. The door opened and team 21 came in.   
  
"What took you so long, Konohamaru-san?" The young man asked.  
  
"Gomen Saito-san…" Konohamaru said.  
  
"Well that's alright since you're here…" Elder Ryuu stood up from his seat. He took a couple of papers from his desk. He gave everyone in team 21 a paper.   
  
"This is all that you have about the rogue?" Konohamaru asked. Saito nodded.   
  
"But this is incredible…" Shiro whispered.   
  
"Yes, it is incredible. The rogue was able to snatch the Shinobigatana of the gods without alerting the guards there. And there were MANY guards there.   
  
"But why hire only 4 ninjas, a Jounin and three Genins?" Reiji asked. "Couldn't you just hire someone more skilled than us to make sure it does not get stolen?"  
  
The elder grinned. "First of all the three of you has advance bloodlines. The other one is the son of the famed Rokudaime. Not to mention that the three Genins here are called geniuses. Hyuuga Shiro and Uzumaki Reiji are able to use Byakugan, it will be very helpful. The other is an Uchiha who which can be rather useful too. And besides, The Godaime recommended your team…" With that last sentence the three Genins glared at Konohamaru.   
  
---  
  
At the museum, it was already afternoon. They were guarding it outside. The museum was a located a few meters away from the village. It was surrounded by a thick forest.  
  
"Hmm, the rogue hasn't attacked yet…" Konohamaru said.  
  
"But still, Konohamaru-sensei… why did the Hokage recommend us? This is our very first mission." Mayu asked.  
  
"I told you all already, you are all very skilled and the Hokage wants to see what you can do…" Konohamaru said. The light of the sun then disappeared. Reiji lighted a lamp.   
  
"Get ready, the rogue might be attacking any moment now…" Konohamaru said. "This is the only entrance…" he added. "Mayu and Reiji, you two go inside and see if anything has changed. Shiro I need your Byakugan here…" Konohamaru said and Reiji and Mayu went inside. After a while, there was still no sign of the rogue. The cold air brushed through the faces of Shiro and Konohamaru. 'Heh, this air is giving me the chills…' Konohamaru thought.   
  
"Hmmm, this air is giving me a bad feeling…" Shiro said. He then activated his Byakugan. And then he saw something… "Sensei, there's something out there!" Shiro said.   
  
---  
  
Reiji and Mayu patrolled the interior of the museum. Reiji was carrying the lamp he lighted earlier. The interior of the museum was very dark. He would often approach the displays and he would stare at them with amazement.   
  
'Wow these things are really old…' He thought.  
  
"Stop fooling around the museum, Reiji-san! We're not here on a fieldtrip. Remember this is a mission, a C-rank mission!" Mayu tugged his blue jacket. "Come on, we haven't explored that part yet!" She added.  
  
"Ok, calm down…" Reiji then walked beside Mayu. They gasped and stopped when they saw a beautiful Naginata hanging on the wall.   
  
"Wow, is that the Naginata of the Gods?" Mayu asked.  
  
"Yeah…" They were both staring on the Naginata. The blade of the Naginata had the kanji carved on it meaning "Nin". Reiji gave the lamp to Mayu, he approached the Naginata. The handle was colored in royal blue. It was plain and simple and yet it seemed very beautiful.  
  
"Hey, what are you gonna do?" Mayu asked. Reiji took the Naginata from the wall. The blade was shining. It seemed that the Naginata liked Reiji.   
  
"Wow, its very light…" Reiji said. He then ran his finger through the blade. His finger bled.   
  
"Now look what you did! You got wounded!" Mayu said.   
  
"I just wanted to see whether it is real or not…" Reiji said. "Do you want to hold it, Mayu chan?" Reiji asked and he held out the Naginata. He took the lamp with his other hand and Mayu took the Naginata. When Mayu grabbed it form Reiji's hand, a sign that she was having a hard time with the Naginata was visible on her face. Reiji took it form her.  
  
"What's wrong, Mayu-chan?" Reiji asked.  
  
"Don't tell me your that strong… that seems too heavy when I held it." Mayu said.  
  
"Hah, you're kidding! Mom wouldn't even let me touch weights!" Reiji exclaimed.   
  
"No… I'm not…"  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Konohamaru-sensei, there is someone there…" Shiro whispered at Konohamaru.   
  
"OK, whoever that is… friend or foe… we have to get ready…" Konohamaru and Shiro then pulled out their kunais. "Shiro, do you see anything?"   
  
"There is someone walking towards us. He is wearing a black cloak with a hood. He has a sword." Shiro replied.   
  
"Maybe that's the rogue. He's carrying a sword, eh? That must be the Shinobigatana of the Gods…" Konohamaru said.   
  
"Konohamaru-sensei, looks like the rogue knows we are here…"   
  
"Why can you say that?"   
  
"He just unsheathed his sword…" Shiro said. "Whoa, his sword is really shiny…"   
  
"I can see that…"   
  
"Move out of the way if you do not want to get hurt…" the rogue said with a rather familiar voice for Konohamaru. He was wearing a cloak with a hood covering his head. His arms were the only one revealed. He was holding a very shiny sword with his right hand. His face cannot be seen because of the hood.  
  
"You know we can't." Konohamaru said.   
  
"Then I guess I'll have to beat my way into there…"   
  
There was silence. After a few seconds, Konohamaru charged at the still rogue with his kunai. Shiro readied his kunai as Konohamaru charged at the rogue. Konohamaru lunged at the rogue who was still motionless with his kunai. The rogue easily evaded his attack and he tried to grab Konohamaru's hand. Konohamaru backed away from him before the rogue was able to grab his hand.  
  
'Whew… that was a close one…' he thought.  
  
"Konohamaru-sensei, do you need help?" Shiro shouted from his spot.   
  
"No… just go and tell your team mates that the rogue is here! Quick, go tell them inside!" Konohamaru shouted at Shiro who rushed inside the museum after he heard Konohamaru's command.  
  
"Is that all that a Jounin of Konoha can do? I thought you guys were good at this?" the rogue asked.  
  
"Forgive me; it's been a while since I fought like this…" Konohamaru grinned.  
  
"Grinning won't do you any good…" the rogue put his sword back to its sheath.  
  
"What, giving up already?"   
  
"Iie, I think I don't need this sword…" The rogue tied it on his back.   
  
"Tsk, you're a cocky one…" Konohamaru said. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted and then four other Konohamarus appeared at his side. Then all of the Konohamarus pulled out shurikens. The rogue remained motionless. Then 4 other Konohamarus surrounded the rogue forming a circle with the fifth Konohamaru. They all threw their shurikens at the rogue at the same time.   
  
"Kawarimi!" Konohamaru whispered after the shurikens hit the rogue. The rogue turned into a log.   
  
After that, shurikens hit the five Konohamarus. The other four disappeared in a puff of smoke while the real Konohamaru had a shuriken sticking out of his left shoulder.   
  
'Damn… where did that come from?' Konohamaru looked up and he saw the rogue charging at him in the air with his fist. The rogue hit Konohamaru in the face. Konohamaru was sent flying in the air. He hit the wall of the museum. Konohamaru stood up again only to find a single shuriken flying towards him. He stopped the shuriken with his kunai but he was hit with another one in his other shoulder. 'Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, damn… what's happening to me? Why can't I beat him? He fights like… but that can't be… he fights exactly like… Naruto-nii chan…' Konohamaru thought.   
  
"What's wrong? You're too weak… I'll show you a true ninja's strength…"  
  
"Bring it on…" Konohamaru shouted.  
  
---  
  
"Really, is it that heavy?" Reiji asked. Mayu nodded. They then heard fast footsteps.  
  
"Reiji-san, Mayu-san, the rogue is here!" Shiro appeared under the light of the lamp. He had his byakugan on. He then deactivated it.  
  
"What, where is Konohamaru-sensei?" Mayu asked.  
  
"He's fighting the rogue…" Shiro replied.  
  
"Why aren't you helping him?" Reiji asked.  
  
"He told me to get the two of you!" Shiro answered. Mayu tugged both of the boy's clothes.   
  
"Come on, let's go! We have to hurry or Konohamaru-sensei might just be in trouble!" They started to run and Reiji left the lamp inside.  
  
The three Genins ran to reach the museums exit. Reiji, who was only thinking of Konohamaru's safety, forgot to put back the Naginata. Mayu and Shiro noticed but they didn't bother anymore because they can't waste any time anymore. When they reached the exit, they quickly stepped out of it. Reiji gripped the Naginata hard in anger when he saw Konohamaru wounded. The other two pulled out their kunais. The rogue turned and he seemed to look at them but he soon turned to face the wounded Konohamaru again.  
  
"Hey are you all gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?" Konohamaru shouted at the three. After that Shiro and Mayu charged at the rogue with the kunai. The rogue maintained motionless again. He didn't seem to care that two ninjas were charging at him. While they charged at the rogue, Reiji rushed near Konohamaru.  
  
"Sensei, please stay put…" Reiji whispered at Konohamaru.  
  
"Mayu, Shiro watch out!!!" Konohamaru shouted while he clutched his other wounded shoulder with his arm. Reiji turned his attention at his team mates. Mayu and Shiro's attack was easily evaded by the rogue. The rogue caught their necks and he held them high up. The moon shined while the rogue held the two up. His mouth was soon revealed and he was emotionless. The Naginata shined with the moon. Reiji gripped it hard with his hands and he ran towards the rogue. He ran very fast, when he closed in at the rogue he swung the Naginata and he sliced the rogue at his stomach. The rogue who was still holding up the two Genins back a little away but he was still hit by the Naginata. His cloak was ripped and blood was coming out from he stomach. It also revealed the mesh he was wearing. The Naginata was very sharp indeed. The rogue threw the two and Konohamaru caught them. The rogue was snow standing with a slight curved figure. His hands were clutching his wounded stomach. He said was looking down. He raised his other hand and he wrapped it around his Shinobigatana's handle. He looked up and one of his eyes was visible. Konohamaru and Reiji gasped when they saw that eye.   
  
They were only able to think of one person who possessed those same eyes that Reiji had…  
  
Naruto... 


	28. part 3:Chapter 5: crossing paths

**Authors' notes: First and foremost, sory for the delay. I've been terriblyy busy for the past few days so I wasn't able to write and I had a massive writer's block when I had time to. So here is the next chap. And thank you for your reviews!!!**

Chapter 5: Crossing paths  
  
Reiji and Konohamaru were frozen on the spot. The rogue raised his head higher. A strong wind carried his hood and eventually his face was now revealed. Konohamaru was speechless. Reiji was still so frozen that he even had a hard time to breathe. The rogue looked so much like Naruto. His eyes were as blue as Naruto's eyes. His hair was spiky and blond too. He had those whiskers in his face.  
  
'Otousan…' the frozen Reiji thought. He shook his head. 'No it can't be… Otousan is a very kind hearted man he would never ever try to do bad things like this… especially in the fire country…' Reiji thought. He gripped the Naginata tighter. He gritted his teeth. He tried to move but to no avail his body didn't seem to move. 'Damn, if I don't move… maybe I'm gonna be history… what's worse is… how will Okaasan deal with it? I can't die now!' Reiji screamed the last sentence in his head.   
  
But the rogue seemed that he was in pain. He lowered his arm which was clutching the handle of the sword. His figure slouched back and he gritted his teeth.   
  
Konohamaru was too shocked to move. What was he supposed to do? If the rogue was really Naruto, how were they supposed to beat him? Konohamaru can't even beat him on simple training where Naruto seemed to only play with him.  
  
"You win this one…" the rogue whispered and he leapt into the forest.   
  
Reiji dropped on the ground. He was sitting and he was very confused. Was the rogue really his father? If he was, why was he doing this? Reiji put down the Naginata on the ground and he covered his young face with his hands. There were too many questions in his mind right now. Too many questions that he wanted to ask a dead man… who just showed up this night if he was really him.  
  
When the rogue left, he put down the two Genins who were unconscious. 'Naruto-nii chan' he kept saying in his head. Shiro then woke up. He looked around to only see a dazed Reiji and Konohamaru.  
  
"Oi, Shiro, a-are you alright?" Konohamaru stuttered.   
  
"Hai sensei, what happened anyway, why do you look like that?" He asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later…" Konohamaru said while Mayu woke up.  
  
"Oi, are you all alright?" someone shouted form the distance. Konohamaru looked at the forest's road. He was only able to see a small lamp flying in the air. As seconds passed by, the lamp grew bigger and Saito's figure was the one holding it high in the air.   
  
"Saito-san, we are alright…" Konohamaru said.  
  
"You're lying! Look you're shoulder is bleeding!" Saito exclaimed.  
  
"You better go to the clinic now…" An old man said behind them. (AN: a clinic because it's just a small town…)  
  
"Ah, Elder Ryuu…" Shiro said.  
  
"Looks like you were able to protect the Naginata from that rogue." The elder stared at the dazed Reiji who had the Naginata lying on the ground beside him.   
  
"Sensei, we better get you to the clinic now…" Shiro said.  
  
---  
  
At the clinic, Konohamaru was sitting on a chair with a couple of bandages wrapped around his body. He then grabbed his turtleneck shirt and he put it on. He looked at Reiji who was leaning at the wall playing with his necklace.   
  
"You better not play with that, Tsunade-sama entrusted that to you and she wants you to keep it in one piece." Konohamaru said at Reiji. Reiji then looked at him for a moment and he placed the necklace back at his neck. Konohamaru then turned his attention at Mayu who was now very sleepy. Shiro was just quietly staring at his sensei. The door then opened and Elder Ryuu and Saito came in. Elder Ryuu was smiling at them.  
  
"Well I guess I have to congratulate you again for accomplishing this mission." Elder Ryuu said "I will give you the payment for your service early tomorrow before you make your way back to Konoha. And Uzumaki Reiji…" the elder paused and he looked at the young boy with a grin on his face. "Let me tell you a story…" He paused again and he looked up at the ceiling, he was twirling his long beard with his fingers. Mayu shook her head to wake herself. Shiro just continued to watch them quietly.  
  
"This small village had a tradition, a tradition concerning that Legendary Naginata." He continued to twirl his beard "Yearly we would choose talented Ninjas from different countries to let them carry the Naginata…"   
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Reiji asked.  
  
"You see, I uncovered a rather very old scroll. It was said there that 'whoever can wield the Naginata easily will be its owner.' In your case, Reiji-san, you were able to lift it lightly and you were able to wield it with ease. And that means…"  
  
"Reiji is the owner of the Naginata…" Konohamaru finished the elder's sentence.  
  
"But elder Ryuu, that Naginata is a treasure of this village. Why would you give it to me?" Reiji asked.  
  
"Reiji-san…" the elder now lowered his head to look at Reiji. "The main purpose of showing that Naginata was for it to choose its owner…" he smiled at Reiji. "You see looks like the Naginata has a soul of its own… a spirit which aids its power. And that spirit was very picky; it only chooses the one that it feels that is really worthy of its power. Hard to believe but the Shinobigatana does the same too. It means that it chose the rogue as its rightful owner. Btu according to legend, both chooses a kind and good soul… it really confuses me now…" the elder sighed. "Anyway, you can get it from the museum before you leave. And you can leave anytime you want as long as you inform me. Once again, thank you…" The elder and Saito bowed down.   
  
"We are glad that we were able to serve you, Elder Ryuu." Konohamaru said.  
  
"Well, you better rest now. Come, I will lead you to the hotel where you would get to stay for free." Saito said.  
  
---  
  
Reiji and the others rested. Meanwhile, the rogue who was walking in the road slowly because of his injury, he had the hood cover his face again. After a few minutes of walking, he encountered two ways in the road where the right one leads to Konoha. He recalled that his colleague wanted to meet him there. He took the right path and he stopped by a small abandoned temple to rest. It was night, after all and he was wounded. He needed rest. He removed his robe and he threw it a few inches away from him. He grabbed bandages from his pouch and he started to wrap it around his body. After wrapping it around clumsily around his body, he observed the necklace dangling from his neck. It was a locket with the Konoha leaf sign on it. He wondered why he had such a thing…he couldn't remember his past. He then stretched out and he looked at his hands. On the other, he stared at the ring on it. It was wedding ring, he laughed a little bit and he pulled it from his finger. He played with it by throwing it up and catching it again and again. After he got bored from such aimless work, he observed the ring closer. He stared at the inside of the ring. Names were carved on it.   
  
**Naruto and Hinata forever**  
  
His head hurt and he then put it back and he retired for the night.   
  
The morning after, he got up quickly and he put on his robe. He left the temple and he grabbed an apple from the nearby apple tree he passed. He passed a small and clean stream and he washed his face and he cleansed the apple. He then started to munch on it while he walked on the path to Konoha. He was only a few miles away from Konoha and he felt something every time he would take a step towards it.  
  
---  
  
A red-haired man (no not Gaara, the man named Maeda Kenji in part 2) walked on the busy streets of Konoha during the morning rush. He was expecting his colleague to meet with him here. He stood there waiting for his colleague. His navy blue jacket swayed back and forth while the air came.   
  
'Damn, where is that nameless guy?' he thought. He was a very impatient man. And indeed, after just a few minutes he left his spot to entertain his self a little bit.  
  
---  
  
The rogue entered the gates of Konoha pretty easily. He recalled again that his colleague wanted to meet him at the village's center. He still had a hood covering his face and the Shinobigatana tied in his back. He made his way through the streets without someone noticing him, even if he was looked pretty suspicious with that cloak and all. He didn't mind, his body hurt and that was all that he thought of for now. And then he saw someone, a blue haired woman walking towards him. His heart skipped a beat when she got closer. She looked very familiar to him, very familiar indeed. But his body really hurt and he wanted to meet up with that colleague of his so he can fully rest his self. And they both passed one another.  
  
---  
  
(Earlier) Hinata woke up pretty early. She had a different feeling today; she felt that something was going to happen. She went to the bathroom for a shower. After putting her clothes own, she went down and she prepared breakfast for herself and she ate it. She fixed up the kitchen and dining room and she decided to go for a walk. When she opened the door, a jolly faced Kiba greeted her with the bigger Akamaru wagging his tail.   
  
"Kiba-san, what are you doing here? Would you like to go in first?" Hinata asked.   
  
"No thanks I just came here to tell you good news." Kiba smiled and Akamaru barked.   
  
"Good news, what good news?" Hinata smiled while she asked.  
  
"We just received a message that Reiji accomplished the mission and he will be home anytime now!" Kiba said.  
  
"I'm glad!" Hinata smiled again.  
  
"Then, see you later!" Kiba waved goodbye and he left.   
  
'He'll be home anytime…' Hinata thought. She got out from her door and she locked it and she made her way towards the gate where Reiji and his team mates and his sensei would probably enter. She decided to welcome her son back home and congratulate him.   
  
On her way, she encountered a hooded man walking towards her. He looked very suspicious but she didn't feel any fear instead she felt a very familiar feeling. She passed him and after that she paused for a while and she looked back. She was now looking at the back of the man. She thought of Naruto as she stared at his back. He had the very same built and height just like Naruto. But she knew this could never happen (ximena: Oh really?) She turned around again and she continued to walk.  
  
---  
  
"Oi, Kenji…" the rogue said.  
  
Kenji turned around and saw his colleague. "Finally…" he whispered. "What? I don't see the Naginata anywhere…" Kenji said.  
  
"Obviously, I failed…" The rogue said.  
  
Kenji slapped his face. "Oh man, you're in big trouble!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, what did you want to talk to me about?"   
  
"Forget that now…" Kenji sighed.  
  
"Don't worry; He will not punish me…"  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"The Naginata chose the kid. It means that the kid is its owner ands I have no way whatsoever to get it from him. If I do get it, it'll be no use to us." The rogue explained.  
  
"Oh... well I better go to the rain and tell him…" Kenji said. "You better not follow me, stay here…"  
  
"What will I do then? Here in Konoha?" the rogue asked.  
  
"Just think of it as a vacation…." Kenji patted his colleagues shoulder. "Better get going…" Kenji then started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, could I also stay at the other villages?"  
  
"Sure, just don't leave the fire country."   
  
---  
  
Team 21 was walking in the road that leads to Konoha. Reiji had a big smile on his face. He was holding his Naginata on his other hand. After minutes of walking they finally saw the east gate. Reiji ran towards it when he saw a blue haired woman waiting there.  
  
"Okaasan!" He shouted and he dropped his Naginata to the ground and he ran towards the woman and he hugged her.  
  
"Welcome back, Reiji-kun!" Hinata said and she hugged her son back.  
  
"Oi, Reiji, you better get this Naginata coz' we can't pick it up!" Konohamaru said.  
  
"Well how did you do at your mission?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Err…"  
  
"He did great…" Konohamaru said. "He was even the one that beat the enemy, right guys?"   
  
Reiji's two team mates nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess you did great!" Hinata smiled.  
  
"Ne, Okaasan…"   
  
"What is it Reiji-kun?"  
  
"Are you proud of me?"   
  
"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be proud of you?" Hinata patted Reiji in the head. Reiji just gave his mother his foxy grin. And then suddenly there was silence. Reiji turned his head to look at his sensei. Konohamaru looked serious as well as his team mates. They were looking inside the gate. Reiji looked at the gate too. He glared at the man he saw. Hinata wondered why they were very serious. She turned around and she saw the cloaked man she saw earlier. She turned her attention at her son.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"That's the rogue that tried to steal the Naginata." Shiro said.  
  
"Why is he here?" Mayu asked.  
  
"For all I know, he shouldn't be here…" Reiji whispered.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Konohamaru shouted at the rogue who was walking towards them. The rogue stopped and he raised his head, again his eyes were shown. Reiji almost froze up but he looked at his mom. He saw that she was showing the very same expression he had when he saw the rogue's face.   
  
"Oh, what good timing…" The rogue said.  
  
"Answer us! What are you doing here?" Reiji shouted.  
  
"Nothing bad. But you really came at the right time." The rogue said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked.  
  
"I was supposed to wait for you at the road and try to take the Naginata away from you." The rogue said.  
  
Reiji froze up. 'The Naginata!' He screamed inside his head. His team mates and sensei rushed near the Naginata and they pulled out their kunais. But at a blink of an eye, the rogue disappeared and reappeared near the Naginata. He punched Konohamaru, who was still injured, and Konohamaru flew in the air. Reiji turned around and he ran towards the Naginata. While he was running, the rogue snatched Shiro's kunai away from him and he counter attacked Mayu's attack with it. Reiji arrived near the Naginata and he quickly bent down to get it but the rogue bent down to. Fortunately, Shiro tried to stop the rogue so Reiji can get the Naginata. The rogue quickly grabbed Shiro's shirt and he slammed Shiro to the ground. Mayu attacked the rogue again but she only managed to punch the rogue in the face. Because of his team mates' efforts, Reiji had the Naginata now. The rogue then punched Mayu and he spun around to face Reiji.   
  
"Reiji-kun, watch out!!!" Hinata shouted when she saw the rogue do an uppercut.  
  
Reiji did a quick back flip and he dodged the rogue's uppercut. Instantly, after doing a back flip, he charged at the rogue with his Naginata. The rogue quickly unsheathed his sword and he was able to avoid Reiji's attack. The rogue swung the sword at Reiji and Reiji guarded with his Naginata. The two were now caught in a deadlock.   
  
The rogue took a step forward and Reiji was pushed backward with his feet still in the ground. After seconds, Reiji's Naginata flew in the air and it landed feet from him.   
  
He panted and he thought. 'What an enormous power…' Wasting no time, he charged at the rogue with bare fists. The rogue tried to hit him with the sword but he dodged the blade. He then punched the rogue in the stomach, hitting the wound accumulated last night in their encounter. Reiji backed away and he rushed near the Naginata. The rogue winced in pain. Reiji picked up the Naginata and he charged at the rogue again. He tried to kick the rogue in the face first but he failed. The rogue dodged his foot by throwing his head back slightly and his full face was shown. Reiji did a back flip.   
  
He thought that he could fight but he had no courage to fight a person that looked like his father. He gritted his teeth as his body froze up again. He stared at the panting and pained rogue that looked like Naruto. He just couldn't fight the courage. Something in his soul is telling him that the rogue is Naruto. He then turned his eyes to his mother and he noticed that she was very shocked.

**Next chap will be titled "Hide and seek" or something better... laughs I will enjoy writing it. **


	29. Part 3: Chapter 6: Hinata and Naruto

**Sorry if this chap is shorter than the other ones. I really enjoyed writing it though. **

Chapter 6: Hinata and Naruto  
  
(Special thanks to hikariko for giving this idea!)  
  
Hinata stood there watching her frozen son. She clenched her fists. She was confused but at the same time she was very, very angry. She was screaming inside her mind that this man has no right at all to even use a genjutsu that would make him look like her beloved husband. And hell, he even has the nerve to hurt her one and only son, her one and only reason to continue living in this world.  
  
Chakra filled her tenketsus near her eyes and her nerves bulged out. She ran to the rogue with fascinating speed and with her bloodline on.   
  
"Hakke!" She shouted and she started hitting the rogue with a deadly glare in her eyes. Reiji watched her and he never even imagined that his mother who is a very calm and quiet person can be a fierce fighter when provoked. He watched her in amusement as she hit the rogue. He had a smirk in his face and he was shouting "Go mom" inside his head all the time. Hinata's last blow made the rogue fly away. He fell to the ground, even though he was still conscious, it looked like he had no more energy to stand up. He was bleeding too because it seemed that his wound reopened again.  
  
"You deserve that…" Hinata whispered with a slightly deadly tone in his voice. "That's for trying to look like my husband and for hurting my son…" Hinata glared at the rogue.   
  
The rogue tried to stand and he did slowly. "I'm… not… trying to look like someone… else…"He said while he tried to walk. He bent down gritting his teeth and clutching his wounded stomach and he picked up his sword and he put it back to its sheath. Hinata just stared at him in disbelief that this man even has the nerve to insist that he wasn't trying to look like Naruto. "…And I'm just doing my job…" he whispered.  
  
"Hinata, Reiji!" Someone shouted near the gates. Reiji turned around but Hinata didn't need to because her bloodline was on and she can see everything around.   
  
"Chouji-san!" Reiji exclaimed and then Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Kiba and Lee arrived at the scene with Chouji at the front.  
  
The 7 Jounin men stopped running and they stared at the rogue with wide eyes. They were very confused and shocked.   
  
"Is that…" Shikamaru whispered.  
  
Sasuke snapped off his thoughts about the rogue, "What is happening here? Reiji, Hinata, are you both alright. Reiji nodded but Hinata kept a close watch at the rogue so that he wouldn't escape.   
  
'Damn, now I'm in trouble…' The rogue thought. He then stood up straight and he did a sleeping jutsu on Hinata quickly. He grabbed her. "If you come closer, I'll hurt her…" he said while he held the sleeping Hinata in his arms. The 7 jounin men and Reiji stared at them.   
  
"I think we could take him on…" Chouji said.  
  
"Yeah, he is wounded after all…" Shino added.  
  
"Think about it…" the rogue said at them as he pulled out his kunai and he placed its pointy tip near Hinata's neck.  
  
"Please stop everyone! I don't want mom to get hurt!" Reiji pleaded.  
  
The rogue then pulled a smoke bomb form his pouch and he threw it in the ground.   
  
…Smoke.  
  
When it cleared away, there was no sign of Hinata and the rogue.  
  
"Chikushou…" Reiji said.  
  
---  
  
Hinata opened her eyes; she saw a blue sky that had a tint of orange on it. By the looks of it, Hinata could tell that it was already sundown.  
  
"Looks like you didn't get a good night's sleep last night…" someone said and it was a very familiar voice. She sat up suddenly and she saw the rogue standing holding a couple of firewood. For a moment, she really thought that Naruto was the one that was talking with her. For a moment there, she thought she was back in the past when Naruto was still living by her side. For a moment there, she thought that Naruto was alive.   
  
"You can come back to Konoha if you want." The rogue said. He was now squatting in front of the firewood. He lit it to make a campfire. They were very silent. The rogue was now sitting in front of her with a gentle smile. She was still thinking of her husband. Hinata then stood up when Reiji crossed her mind. He would be too worried by now, Hinata thought. She just stood there as if she was waiting for something. She stared at the rogue one more time. She saw his soiled hands and she noticed the ring. She just shrugged the thought that he was Naruto and she spun around.  
  
"Wait." The rogue said. Hinata turned around once more.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked  
  
"I changed my mind." The rogue smiled at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Would you please wrap new bandages around me?" The rogue asked. He looked at Hinata with puppy like eyes. "Please?"   
  
Hinata just stared at him. She was actually thinking of helping him since he looked so cute with those puppy eyes and all.   
  
"Just promise me one thing…" Hinata said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't hurt my son anymore." She said.  
  
"I promise." The rogue said. Hinata was a little sad. He said it with the same tone Naruto made when he promised that he'd come back. The rogue reminded her so much of Naruto. So much that it hurt…  
  
She approached the rogue. The rogue removed his cloak. She grinned a little bit when she saw that the bandages were wrapped around him in a clumsy way. He removed the bandages and he pulled out new ones from his pouch. Hinata noticed his necklace. She shrugged it off again. After all, she just wanted to go home. She gently wrapped the bandages around him; she saw that the wound was pretty deep.   
  
"Thank you very much…" the rogue said.  
  
Hinata just smile at him. She didn't know why she smiled at him, but she felt like smiling. She started to walk away. The forest was pretty dark now.   
  
"Wait!"  
  
Hinata turned around again.  
  
"Can't you leave tomorrow? Ughhh… I mean it is pretty dark right now. You might get lost…" The rogue said.  
  
Hinata went back to her spot and she sat down. Heck, now she thought why was she sitting here anyway? She was a Shinobi, she would not get lost in the forest. But so much of her wanted to stay with him. She looked at the campfire. She didn't notice but the rogue had his blue eyes glued at her. When she noticed, she had a color of red in her cheeks. The rogue smirked when he saw it. He thought that she was very cute and he felt that he knew her very much. He stopped staring at her when he noticed that she looked like a tomato. He looked around him, and as if Kami-sama put it there on purpose, there was a beautiful white rose there. The rogue stood up and he picked the flower. He approached Hinata and he gave the flower to her. Hinata blushed furiously, to think that she would blush here, it amused her. It amused her because she blushed because of a 'stranger'. Nobody made her blush like that except her husband…Naruto. She stood up and she was standing a few inches away from him. And when I say few, I mean it. Their bodies were so close to one another that both of their hearts were racing. They stood there like that for minutes, saying no word at all. They were staring at each others eyes like they had eternity to do it. That silence was like a cold sword that pierced through Hinata's heart. She didn't exactly know why she was doing this. Why she was standing in front of the rogue a few inches away. She didn't exactly hated what she was doing; instead… she liked what was happening. She felt that this rogue, standing in front of her with a striking resemblance with Naruto, is Naruto. She closed her eyes and tears started to fall form her eyes. She missed Naruto so much. The rogue leaned down and their lips met. He kissed her and she kissed him back, they were like lovers who didn't meet for quite a long time.   
  
The rogue withdrew his lips and he fell in his knees. His trembling hands covered his face. Hinata could hear him sobbing, she wondered why. She looked down at him and she wiped away the tears in her cheeks.   
  
"Hinata-chan…" the rogue whispered. Hinata still heard it even though he just whispered it. Then, it hit her like a big block of stone, the rogue called her Hinata-chan. She didn't even introduce herself to him. It was too much already, the ring, the looks, the voice, and the necklace…it already proved too much. It already proved too much that this man in front of her is her husband. Tears of joy ran down her face, to think that all these years… he was alive… with no memory that is…   
  
She knelt down in front of him, he was still crying. He wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"How could I make up to you, to the both of you? All this years, I've been alive and yet… I wasn't there by your side… How could-"   
  
"Naruto-kun…" Hinata cut him off, "Just the thought that you're alive has already made me happy. And now that you're really alive, it makes me really happy…" Hinata said. Naruto removed his hands form his face. He hugged Hinata back.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have left you…oh, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. Hinata stared at him with happiness. He kissed her passionately. The stars brightly twinkled in the sky. Naruto broke off the kiss and he stared at Hinata. He smiled at her gently. There was no need for words now. All they needed was each other.

AN: this part is not yet finished, it' sjust like 75% percent of it.


	30. Part 3: Chapter 7: Father and Son

**Reposted because of typos... (thanks to click for mentioning some of it!)**

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy with school and other stuff... And a software in my computer was interfering with me... (long story)**

**Sop here's the next chap!!!**

Chapter 7: Father and son  
  
He hugged Hinata like this was the only time he can. He missed her so much. That's what he felt when he saw her at the gates in Konoha. 'That's why it felt so familiar' he thought. He smelled her hair and he liked it. The fragrance was soothing. He didn't notice, but he was whispering her name all along.  
  
Hinata relaxed at his arms, she missed this feeling so much. Now that it was back, she didn't want it to end. Reiji can wait, right? She snapped off her dream, she wanted to ask him things.  
  
Finally, Naruto stopped hugging her and they just stared at one another again.  
  
"Naruto-kun, what has happened all this years, I mean you're alive but you didn't-"  
  
"…Amnesia." Naruto said. "Eight years ago, I woke up with no memory at all, just this necklace and ring. I wasn't able to investigate because-" He sensed something. He pushed back Hinata. Shurikens were flying in the air. He protected Hinata with his body. The shurikens hit the trees behind them.  
  
"Damn, I missed." A very familiar voice said. Naruto stood up and he saw Kiba standing their. Hinata also stood up.  
  
"Hinata run!" Kiba urged Hinata but she only stared at him.  
  
"It's been a long time Kiba, Akamaru…" Naruto said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kiba asked; he then looked down on Akamaru who was wagging his tail. "Do you mean that, you're really…?"  
  
"Yes, I am Naruto; The one and only Uzumaki Naruto!" He then threw Kiba his foxy grin. Hinata smiled when she saw that. "And if I didn't abduct Hinata-chan I wouldn't have found out that I was!"  
  
"Amnesia, eh?" Kiba smirked. "How could a Kage level ninja like you have amnesia?" Naruto was supposed to speak but Kiba cut him off before he could, "You explain to ALL of us later. Hinata, Reiji is terribly worried, you better go back with me now… both of you has to go back with me…"  
  
'I almost forgot about Reiji-kun' Hinata thought and he looked at the father of her son, Naruto. He was looking down at the ground, maybe he was nervous. How could Reiji take this anyway? The rogue is his father, and he did fight with him…  
  
'This is gonna be interesting…' Hinata thought. She dozed off and she looked at the stars. After a few seconds, she felt a warm hand touch hers.  
  
"Come on, Hinata-chan, my son is waiting…" Naruto said.  
  
"Ok, let's go back now…" Kiba said.  
-  
Tsunade's eyes followed Reiji as he paced back and forth in the Hokage's office. She sighed.  
  
"Hey kid, you're making me have a head ache. Why don't you just sit back and wait?" Tsunade said.  
  
Reiji stopped and he stared at her. "I don't want to sound rude, Hokage-sama…but my mom was just abducted by a rogue and I don't know what's happening to her, how can I just sit back?!" Reiji exclaimed.  
  
Tsunade sighed again, "Fine." She said.  
  
After minutes, someone knocked at the door. Tsunade, who was really sleepy, widened her eyes. "Come in." She said. She was getting this feeling about something, but it wasn't a bad feeling.  
  
The door opened and Kiba walked in. He bowed down. "Hokage-sama, I've found them…" he said.  
  
'Them?' Tsunade thought. Hinata then walked in. She saw Reiji jump in joy when Hinata arrived, he rushed at her and he hugged her.  
  
Why did Kiba say 'them'? For a while there, Tsunade thought it was just a grammatical error but, someone walked in. Someone with blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a vest and the Hokage robe. (he  
  
"It's been a long time, Tsunade-obachan…" he grinned at him.  
  
Tsunade grinned back at him. The door slammed open again and a pink haired kunoichi rushed near Naruto and she grabbed his neck.  
  
"Naruto, do you know how long has it been?! Do you know how Hinata suffered when you left? Do you know how sad we all were?" Sakura continued to choke Naruto. Sasuke sighed when he walked in the room.  
  
"That's my line." A boy said firmly.  
  
Sakura stopped choking Naruto. All of them looked at Reiji.  
  
"That's my line." Reiji repeated.  
  
There was suddenly silence in the room as the two blonde males stared at one another's eyes.  
  
Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba left the room so the Uzumaki family can have their time alone and so the child and the father can a have a talk.  
  
Hinata switched her attention to Naruto and Reiji, to Naruto and to Reiji, so on and so forth. She would continually switch her attention so she would be able to keep track on their expressions. She was getting impatient; the two of them just kept staring at one another. They were staring at one another as if they were having a psychological talk.  
  
'When would they break this silence?' she thought.  
  
After another minute of silence, "You're quite a big boy, Uzumaki Reiji." Naruto broke the silence that seemed unnerving to Hinata.  
  
"Mom took good care of me." Reiji said.  
  
"In turn, you took good care of your mom." Naruto said.  
  
"I only tried to fill in the gap…" Reiji whispered.  
  
"You did a good job…" Naruto said. There was a slight tone in his that sounded like his voice was trembling.  
  
There was silence again.  
  
Hinata was still feeling unnerved. It was like the conversation the two men in her life was having was getting nowhere. And to add to it, Reiji was standing at the other side of the room, far away from the person he was talking to. Hinata was losing her hope… it seemed like Reiji was too bothered by the fact that Naruto only returned to his home just now.  
  
Reiji on the other hand, he was confused. He didn't know what to say to the man he always looked up to, to the man that he wanted to meet so much, to the man that was known as his father. He was bothered too; he didn't know why his father just returned now. Why his father posed as the rogue. Was he just testing him? Or had he forgotten all of his memory all this time?  
  
All if these feelings were overcame by happiness. At least his father is here, living, breathing and standing in front of him. He started to feel like he wanted to cry. Tears flowed down from his eyes, tears of joy.  
  
Meanwhile, Naruto was sad. He felt like his own son didn't like him. He stared at the young boy. Confusion can be clearly seen on his eyes. And suddenly, the boy was crying. 'Oh no, did I do anything wrong again?' Naruto thought.  
  
"Otousaaan…" Reiji whispered. He started to run towards his father. Naruto knelt down and he caught his son in his arms.  
  
Naruto hugged his son tight.  
  
"Why did you come back just now, Otousan?" Reiji asked. He sobbed. Naruto's arms were wrapped around him. He felt really comfortable and he felt Naruto's warmth as a father.  
  
"I had amnesia… I'm so sorry Reiji. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there on your first step when you were a baby, I'm so sorry for all... my son…" Naruto started to cry too.  
  
"Otousan, it's alright, I forgive you but please don't leave us anymore…"  
  
"No I won't… I won't…" Naruto replied.  
  
"Hey you two there, you better stop crying! It's no time to cry because we have to celebrate, right Reiji-kun?" Hinata cheered them up.  
  
Reiji wiped away his tears. "Yeah, we have to celebrate for Otousan's return!!!" he grinned at Naruto.  
  
"Oh you have the same smile like I have!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"Of course, I take on after my father!" Reiji said  
  
"Come on, it's ramen time!" -  
They were all there, Naruto, Hinata, Reiji, Sasuke, Sakura, Mayu, Neji, TenTen, Shiro, Shikamaru, Ino, Shikamaru and Ino's son (unnamed), Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Tsunade. They were all there eating their late dinner. (Remember that at the start of Part 2, I wrote that Ichiraku is much bigger now.)  
  
"You're a Genin, eh?" Naruto asked his son.  
  
Reiji nodded and he continued to slurp his noodles.  
  
'Genin at 8, wow…' Naruto thought.  
  
"You know Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered.  
  
Naruto looked at Hinata.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Iruka-sensei told me that Reiji was number one at his class in the academy."  
  
"Really?" Naruto smiled. He then patted Reiji, who was preoccupied with his food, on the head. Reiji looked at him.  
  
"What's the matter Otousan?" He asked with an innocent look that made Naruto smile.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just REALLY proud of you…" Naruto gave Reiji a warm smile. Reiji grinned at him. Hinata watched the two and she smiled.  
  
'I'm glad they get along with each other good…' Hinata thought.  
  
After a few minutes,  
  
"Oi Naruto, aren't you gonna tell us what happened to you all these years?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Fine, I will tell you all." Naruto replied. The ramen shop then became very silent. Everyone was focused on Naruto.  
-  
Flashback: (Naruto's point of view)  
  
Konoha troops arrived at Suna. We just stood there before its gate wondering if they were really under such condition. The village wasn't destroyed and it was VERY quiet.  
  
"Naruto-sama, are you sure we must help? Look at it, it's not even destroyed and it looks very peaceful in there, so quiet…" A jounin beside me said.  
  
"Silence doesn't always mean peace. Sometime it brings the sign of death…" Shikamaru said and he yawned. I still stared at the gate. Every single troop waited for my command. (Let's say he took 5 chuunins and 5 Jounins)  
  
Indeed, the village was very quiet. But its silence was not the kind that brings peace. I sensed that there was a tint of death in the village's atmosphere. The wind that passed them and brushed against them brought sand with them. I closed my eyes a little and I saw a heavily bandaged sand-nin walk towards us. He was running as if he had no more time.  
  
He stopped in front of me and he was panting heavily.  
  
"Hokage-sama, I'm glad that you have arrived and have come to help us… we want to express our appreciation but there is no time! Kazekage-sama is in the midst of the battle with Kyuubi! It has been going on for days and we have lost quite a number of ninjas. Please, come with me!" The man urged us and he ran. We followed him towards an empty desert.  
  
At the very moment I saw Kyuubi, anger filled me. I was very angry but I was able to stop myself from charging at Kyuubi. I scanned my eyes around the area and I saw that there were many sand-nins lying on the ground. I also saw Gaara who was pretty exhausted. I commanded the medic-nins that I took to save anyone they can save. Only I, Neji, Shikamaru, a chuunin and 2 jounins were left to fight. I rushed near Gaara. Neji, Shikamaru and the chuunin and the jounins did their best to stop Kyuubi.  
  
"Gaara, are you alright!?" I asked Gaara. Like I said, he looked very exhausted. He panted heavily and his left arm was bleeding. He whispered something that I didn't hear. "What did you say?" I asked. His eyes then changed, it looked very determined.  
  
"This is my duty Naruto…" he stood straight and he took out a soldier pill from his pouch. "It's my duty not yours. I will protect Suna with my own hands!" He said. He took in the pill.  
  
"But you sent a request for assistance!" I retorted at him.  
  
"Damn that Kankuro, he still managed to send those requests… II told him not to get others in trouble…" he whispered. Naruto quickly looked at his troops and he saw that they were still doing alright. The moment I looked at Gaara, I was very shocked. He was quickly turning into the Shukaku.  
  
'This is too much! They wouldn't be able to control this situation anymore. I have to send the others back to Konoha…' I thought and I shouted at them that they have to get the others and they have to go back inside the village. Gaara who still had control told them too. Being the obedient ninjas they are, they went away but Neji and Shikamaru wanted to stay.  
  
"Go now!" I urged Neji and Shikamaru.  
  
"I agree." Gaara said. Half of his body now was covered with sand.  
  
"Hinata won't forgive us if you die!" Shikamaru retorted at me.  
  
"Ino and TenTen would curse my soul if you two would die!" I tried to joke but nothing was funny about what was happening. "Damn it, go!" I shouted at them. I turned around only to see a fully transformed Gaara. Gaara sent a wind attack at Neji and Shikamaru to force them to go. After that they were both gone.  
  
Gaara sent an attack at Kyuubi. Kyuubi avoided it.  
  
"Oi Kyuubi why are you here?" I shouted. "I thought we have an agreement?"  
  
Kyuubi glared at me and God that made me angry.  
  
"I… can… lose… my self… seven days… before full moon…" He said. He then growled.  
He charged at me with his claws, he was as fast as me and he hit my arm and my cheek. I was only grazed by his claw but damn I was still wounded. The Shukaku then growled. I turned around and I saw that the real Shukaku had taken over. I wondered why and then it hit me, Gaara was very exhausted and his body might have given up. Kyuubi then grabbed my robe and he pulled me down at the ground. The next thing I knew I was lying in the ground unable to stand up because Kyuubi was holding me down with his paws.  
  
"Hah, I found the one I want to kill! Kyuubi finally we meet!" The Shukaku shouted.  
  
Kyuubi lifted his paw and I was able to stand up. I then saw Gaara sticking out of Shukaku's head (AN: Was it the head?) I jumped up and the Shukaku hit me with his wind attack. I was sent miles away. I had scratches, bruises and wounds around my body. My robe was ripped and bloody. I rushed back where Kyuubi and Shukaku were and I saw Neji and Shikamaru scramble back to where we were.  
  
"Damn it, I told you two to go away!" I shouted at them and I jumped up. I jumped at Shukaku's head and I punched Gaara. He opened his eyes and he stared at me. I could hear Shukaku curse me when that happened.  
  
Gaara looked at me with a confused expression. "What happened to you? Who did this?" He asked.  
  
"Shukaku did this." I replied. Gaara then turned his head and he saw Neji and Shikamaru.  
  
"What are they still doing here?" Gaara asked.  
  
"They don't want to leave me here alone."  
  
"Damn it, the two of you have to go away NOW or I'll bury you two in sand!" Gaara threatened them. I jumped down to the ground and I glared at them. Gaara did another wind technique that ALMOST hit the both of them. I saw Neji and Shikamaru look at me worriedly before they left.  
  
Then I felt great Chakra coming from Gaara.  
  
"You better leave now… Uzumaki Naruto…" Gaara whispered.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked.  
  
"…Sandstorm…" he replied.  
  
I widened my eyes. I haven't seen that technique of his before. I didn't know how much damage it would cause. But I was determined to bring down Kyuubi. So I glared at him and he glared back at me. Red chakra was then leaking out from him. I didn't know what was happening but he was growling and the chakra was wrapping around my body. It tightened around me and Kyuubi approached me. Gaara then unleashed the sandstorm, when the sandstorm got thicker I was knocked out. I didn't know how. But the last thing I saw was Kyuubi' human form wrapped in chains and he was whispering something… something like "Save my son."  
  
_"Kyuubi, human?" Asuma asked.  
  
"Long story…" Tsunade, Hinata and Naruto said in unison.  
  
'Kyuubi?' Reiji thought_

Back to the story, when I woke up, I had a very painful head ache. I couldn't move my body and my body hurt. I scanned the room and I saw a man in his fifties looking at me.  
  
"Where am I? What happened to me? Who am I?" I asked. I couldn't remember a single thing. The man continued to stare at me.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" he asked. His voice was cold. He looked at me coldly too.  
  
I merely nodded because my body was really in pain that time.  
  
"I don't know what happened to you and I don't know who you are. As for where you are, you are in the Hidden Rain village." He said.  
  
He helped me recover but he wanted me to work for him… for eight years. During those eight years, I must only work for him and after those eight years, I am free and I would be bale to investigate about myself.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"That explains a lot." Chouji said.  
  
"Otousan, can we go home now? I'm sleepy now…" Mayu said to her father.  
  
"Ok…" Sasuke replied.  
  
"Well then, it looks like it's time to go home…" Naruto said.  
-  
Kenji watched the beautiful moon from his room in a small village in the Fire Country. He sighed. He didn't know what would happen to his colleague. But he felt something, a hunch that he wouldn't be able to see the rogue again. And then he felt presence beside him. He turned around and he saw his master.  
  
"Did I bother you, Kenji?" The hooded man asked Kenji.  
  
"Not much." Kenji said. He stared at the moon again. He didn't want to see that man, that murderer, but he knew he must even if this is the last time. "What do you want?"  
  
"Have you ever read anything about the 'Seven Day cursed seal'?"  
  
"Yea, I read about it once when I was 12 in your library Jiro-sama." Kenji replied.  
  
"I have a new mission for you…"


	31. Part 3: Chapter 8: Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

Thanks for those who corrected me about that Ero-sennin thing... got myself confused...=)

Thanks a lot faithful readers and reviewers!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Day one  
**  
Reiji was getting sleepy. Naruto and Hinata were currently paying for the bill in the restaurant.  
  
"Looks like our little boy there is getting sleepy." Hinata said.  
  
Naruto handed the bill to the man. "Yeah, come on we better go home too." They approached their one and only son.  
  
"Hey kiddo, let's go home now. Come on, I'll give you a piggyback." Naruto patted Reiji on the head. He kneeled down and the sleepy Reiji got on his back. Reiji started to sleep.  
  
"Look he's sleeping already." Hinata smiled. "He looks so much like you…" She added.  
  
"Oi Naruto, remember that you are still the Hokage." Tsunade reminded him.  
  
"I know, I know, I have to go to office early and do my paperwork…" Naruto said.  
  
"Good, you still remember." Tsunade said.  
  
"Heh, I just got my memory back!" Naruto grinned.  
  
"Yeah, and you better not forget it again. See you another time." Tsunade waved goodbye at Naruto. Tsunade left and soon Naruto and Hinata left too.

* * *

"What mission?"  
  
"Kill Uzumaki Reiji."  
  
"What did the boy do?"  
  
"Nothing much, its just he stands on our way…"  
  
"He stands in the way of what?"  
  
"He stands in the way of the Rokudaime's death."  
  
"Hey that doesn't make much sense! The Rokudaime is already dead, why kill a dead- wait…" He recalls that his colleague looks exactly like the Rokudaime. "You mean…" He looked down at the ground.  
  
"You didn't notice before?"  
  
"He wasn't as strong as a Kage level ninja is…"  
  
"It was because of the seal."  
  
"You mean that you put the seven day curse seal in him?"  
  
"Yes. And I will activate it tomorrow so that it'll be exactly the first day."  
  
"But what does the kid have to do with this?"  
  
"Of all the ninjas, he has the potential to learn Naruto's cursed seal removal technique. He's young but he is strong."  
  
Kenji stared at Jiro with anger. "I don't want anything to do with this anymore!" He shouted. "I don't want to kill an innocent kid! I don't want to be a murderer like you!" Kenji added.  
  
Jiro laughed in an evil way. "You call me a murderer? What about you, aren't you a murderer?" He asked. Kenji noticed that Jiro's voice sounded different, it sounded like Ichiro's.  
  
"You're right I'm a murderer! But there's no way… there's no way I can kill my own son…"  
  
Jiro's eyes twitched. "Ichiro's death is none of your business anymore." He glared at Kenji beneath his hood.  
  
"He was still my friend. He was like an older brother to me…" Kenji said.  
  
"I did what was right. He back stabbed me by forming an alliance with the Rokudaime."  
  
"Enough… I don't want anything to do with you anymore."  
  
"What if we make a deal…" Jiro said. 'I know you cannot refuse it…' he thought.  
  
"What deal?"  
  
"I will give you your freedom."  
  
"I don't trust you. Death is better for me."  
  
"I have my own cursed seal removal technique."  
  
Kenji walked in the room and he got his katana from a table. He approached Jiro and he handed him the katana.  
  
"A warrior's death, that's all I wish for." Kenji said.  
  
"What if I show you your mother?"  
  
"She's still alive?"  
  
"Yes, in fact she's the one taking care of my grand son."  
  
"You're kidding me…"  
  
"I knew your father back then."  
  
"…"  
  
"Take it or leave it."  
  
"I said that I can't possibly trust you…"  
  
"You don't want to see and live with your mother?"  
  
"Then show me where she is."  
  
"I can only show you, but I can't let you live with her yet. Not until you finish this mission."  
  
"…"  
  
"What is your answer then?"  
  
Kenji thought about it, the deal. He wasn't sure if he could trust Jiro.  
  
"I want to make that I can trust you about this." He said.  
  
"Come with me, I'll let you talk with her… and with my grandson…"

* * *

-  
Naruto laid his sleeping son on his son's bed gently. He smiled when he saw the peaceful expression on his face.  
  
"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered as she also watched Reiji's peaceful expression.  
  
"What, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in a soft tone being careful not to wake up his only son. He turned his head and his eyes and Hinata's met.  
  
"Look at him…" She whispered. "I've never seen him so… peaceful before…"  
  
"Maybe it's because he has a full stomach…" Naruto said still with a soft tone.  
  
"No, I think it's not because of that…" She smiled shyly at Naruto. Naruto raised his eyebrows. "I think it is because you're finally back at home with us… your family…"  
  
Naruto warmly smiled at her. "Say Hinata-chan…" He approached his wife. "Would you like to go have a short walk with me?"  
  
"But you still have to attend at your Hokage duties early tomorrow…" Hinata said.  
  
"Well, the night is still young for us adults and the beautiful moon is out…" Naruto somewhat teased her with his grin.  
  
"How could I resist you?" Hinata smiled. Naruto offered her his arm and she wrapped her arm around it. Before they closed the door, they closed the lights in Reiji's room and they whispered Goodnight to him.  
  
They went outside.  
  
"I have something to show you…" Hinata said.  
  
"Well this is interesting…" Naruto said. Hinata pulled him.

* * *

They went on top of the mountain. Naruto saw the memorial statue.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"They built it when you…" Naruto hushed her.  
  
"…Really?"  
  
"Everyone tried to help… but Tsunade-sama only chose a few to make it…"  
  
"Everyone tried to help?"  
  
"Yeah…Everyone tried to…those who were very anxious to help just donated a sum of money to at least fund this statue. Naruto stared at the statue with awe. He couldn't believe that they built this for him. He then heard sobbing. He instantly turned his attention to his wife. She was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying? I won't leave you again…" Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and he embraced her tightly.  
  
"During those eight years, when this statue was made… I was… always here… to pray… to hope that you'd come back one day… because after all, your body wasn't even found… I waited and hoped. When Reiji came out, I had less time to visit… the memory of you has been the one that accompanied me through those sleepless and lonely nights." Naruto wiped away her tears. He tried to stop her from crying but the tears won't stop falling.  
  
"I was happy…happy because Reiji grew up like you… at the age of three, he was already asking where his father is…"  
  
"And what did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him that daddy was just out on a mission and he'd come back. When he turned five he got angry, I was forced to tell him the whole truth about your whereabouts. When I finished telling him, he cried all night. He didn't want to believe that his father, the Hokage, is dead. At the age of six, he started to attend academy classes. He strived hard to be on top and yes, he was on top of his class. He even beat Hyuuga Shiro nd Uchiha Mayu in the rankings…"  
  
"And he grew up into a very good boy…I'm proud of that…" Naruto said with a smile on his face.  
  
"He is a good boy, Naruto-kun…"  
  
"Hinata-chan…I'm sorry…"  
  
"You're already forgiven, Naruto-kun…" Hinata embraced him back.  
  
Naruto sighed. "I caused you so much pain…" there was so much agony in his voice. He started to cry. Hinata placed her hands in his face and she smiled.  
  
"You don't need to worry about that…now that you're here, everything would be fine…" Hinata said. Naruto leaned down and kissed.

* * *

"I swear to God, that I won't leave you… that I won't leave the both of you…" Naruto swore. -  
Reiji opened his eyes lazily. He sat up and stretched his body. He yawned and he stared blankly at his room's door.  
  
After a few minutes, the yesterday's events hit him.  
  
He sprang out of his bed and he rushed out of his room. He hoped that it wasn't a dream…  
  
_Otousan_…  
  
He went downstairs and he saw a man wearing a Hokage robe facing Reiji with his back.  
  
"…Otousan!" Reiji exclaimed and he hugged Naruto.  
  
Naruto almost fell down because his guard was down.  
  
Hinata stepped out of the kitchen and saw the scene, she smiled and she went back inside.  
  
"Good morning Reiji-kun!!!" Naruto greeted his son and Reiji stopped hugging him.  
  
He looked down at his son. He saw that Reiji's eyes were a bit watery. He pouted.  
  
"Hey it's better to start the day with a smile than a cry…" Naruto patted Reiji in the head. "Cheer up, I'm not going anywhere anymore…" He smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto-kun; it's just tears of joy…" Hinata smiled at the two males in her life. "Good morning to the both of you…" She said. "Breakfast is ready!" She said.  
  
After eating breakfast, Reiji frowned and he looked down at his empty plate. He wanted to spend some more time with his complete family. Naruto noticed.  
  
"Don't worry son, we'll get to spend some quality time with one another later…" Naruto grinned at him and Reiji grinned back at his father. Naruto stood up. He approached Hinata and he kissed her in the lips.  
  
"Otousan, are you gonna go now?"  
  
"Yeah, be sure to be a good boy, okay?" Naruto patted Reiji in the head again. Reiji nodded and he smiled. Reiji approached the dining room's door. "…And Reiji-kun, I'll teach you some neat techniques when I get to have some free time… I promise…" With that Naruto waved goodbye and he left their home.  
  
Hinata saw Reiji's huge grin and she giggled.  
  
"You better clean yourself up now or you'll be late for training!" Hinata reminded Reiji.After taking his shower he found out that he doesn't have any clean clothes… only the outfit that resembles his father's orange outfit when he was a Genin. Hinata noticed that he took so long.  
  
'He should be finished by now… I wonder what he is doing…" Hinata went upstairs and she entered Reiji's room. '…Na-ru-to-kun?' She thought. She chuckled when she saw Reiji wearing that outfit. 'He looks so much like Naruto, especially with that outfit…' She thought.  
  
"Oh Okaasan…" Reiji noticed his mom. "Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"You're really your father's son…" Hinata said. Reiji grinned in a foxy way. Hinata smiled more. "Oh before I forget…YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE YOUNG MAN!" Hinata reminded her son.  
  
"Oops…" Reiji scratched his head. "Okaasan, where are my clothes?"  
  
"Oh, your clothes…" Hinata sweat dropped. "They aren't dry yet…" Hinata said.  
  
"Oh, Ok then! I'm going now!!! See ya later Okaasan!!!" Reiji approached his mom and he kissed her in the cheeks and Hinata kissed him in the cheeks too. He then left the house.

* * *

'AAAH, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!' He screamed in his mind. He ran in the streets as fast as he can.  
  
Meanwhile, a white-haired man was walking in the street. He was in his sixties. He looked wiser because of the lines in his face caused by his age. 'Now, now, I think I better pay my respects to all of his friends… I heard that…' He thought. His mind was flying and he didn't notice that he was gonna bump into something.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Reiji shouted. He then noticed the man he shouted it again but the man didn't seem to hear it. 'Damn, I'm gonna bump into him!!!' Reiji thought. He tried to stop but he couldn't; his speed was too fast and the distance between them was not that far… Reiji couldn't possibly stop…  
  
"OOF" Reiji and the man fell.  
  
"Itai, my back hurts…" They both said in unison. After that, the man widened his eyes.  
  
"Naruto, is that you? But I heard that… wait… did you turn back into a twelve year old?"  
  
"Hmmm, you know my Otousan?" Reiji stood up and rubbed his back.  
  
"Do I know your Otousan?" The man stood up. "What do you mean by 'Otousan'?"  
  
"I'm Uzumaki Reiji, the one and only son of Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata!" Reiji introduced himself. "And the genius boy of Konoha I might add…" He sent the man his foxy grin.  
  
The man burst out laughing. Reiji stared at him with confusion. "Ano… mister… what's the matter?" He asked.  
  
"Hahaha, nothing much… it's just that I never thought Naruto had it in him to establish a relationship like that with a woman." The man laughed again.  
  
Reiji glared at him. "Don't underestimate my Otousan!!!" Reiji exclaimed and he fumed at the man.  
  
"Ok, I know that your Otousan is a great man! Don't be angry!" The man tried to calm Reiji down.  
  
"Then may I ask who you are?" Reiji asked.  
  
The man grinned at him. He started to dance like a character in a Kabuki show. "The title "Frog Hermit" is merely a disguise. I shall tell you my true identity… I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West… Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannins… White-haired frog tamer…" A frog appeared and he was standing atop it. Even a crying baby would stare in awe… THE GREAT JIRAIYA!!!" The frog disappeared. "That is me, Jiraiya!!!"  
  
Reiji stared at him with a blank expression while the people on the streets didn't even bother to watch Jiraiya's dance. Jiraiya sweat dropped. Reiji yawned. 'He's like his father…'  
  
"Well anyway, is your father… alive?"  
  
"Yes, you can see him in his office at the Hokage building…" Reiji said.  
  
"Hey where are you going?"  
  
"I have to attend training at training area 22!!!" Reiji ran away.  
  
"Training, huh? Looks like he's a Genin already…" Jiraiya said. He then walked toward the direction of Naruto's office.

* * *

Naruto yawned. 'I hate to admit but… being a rogue is much more exciting than this… but it's alright since I'm back and all. And there's Hinata-chan by my side, as well as Reiji-kun my son…' Naruto smiled, 'But I really want to spend some time with them… my family…' He sighed. The door then slammed open. A white-haired man came in.  
  
"Oi Naruto, I thought you were dead!!!" Jiraiya said.  
  
"Not really…" Naruto continued to sign the papers.  
  
"Oi Naruto…"  
  
"What now, Ero-Sennin?"  
  
"How come I never heard that you have a son and wife now?" Jiraiya asked.  
  
"Hell, you left Konoha again when I was sixteen remember?" Naruto said.  
  
"Oh yeah…"  
  
"Hey what about that news that you died… It spread like a disease here eight years ago in the Fire country ya know…" Jiraiya approached Naruto's desk.  
  
"Long story…"  
  
"Tell me…"

* * *

Reiji finally arrived at Training area 22.  
  
"Hey where have you been?" Mayu asked.  
  
"Sorry… I bumped into 2 persons that father knew and we had a little talk. Shiro and Iruka sighed.  
  
'At least it's acceptable…' Iruka thought. "That doesn't matter much now… let's begin then…" he said.

* * *

"Oh so that's what happened, eh?"  
  
Naruto nodded. The door opened again and this Tsunade came in.  
  
"…Tsunade-baba—"  
  
Tsunade sent Naruto a punch. Naruto fell from his seat and his nose was bleeding because of Tsunade's punch.  
  
"What? You're bleeding? But I didn't punch that hard…" Tsunade then healed Naruto.  
  
'Why do I feel much weaker when I got my memory back?' Naruto thought.  
  
"Thanks, Tsunade…" Naruto stood up. "Anyway, why are you here?"  
  
"I am suggesting that you leave your paperwork here and let the chuunins handle it…"  
  
"You're giving me a day off?! But I just got back!!! It's my job right?"  
  
"Wait, I'm not finished yet!" Tsunade sighed. "…I also suggest that you spend some time with your son…"  
  
"I remember that that kid told me he'll be training at training area 22" Jiraiya said.  
  
"I already told the chuunins so they'll be coming here any minute now…"  
  
"Oh, then Thanks Tsunade…" Naruto left.  
  
There was silence for a moment in the office.  
  
"What was that for? You're giving him a day off?" Jiraiya asked.  
  
"I talked with the kid earlier and it seems that he really would like to spend some time with his father." Tsunade answered. "And that would give me time to hear about the information you gathered about Takamura Jiro…" Jiraiya raised his eyebrow. "Come on, tell me now!!! I don't have all day!!!"

* * *

"Ok, do you understand guys?" Konohamaru asked. The three nodded. "Hmmm?"  
  
"What's wrong Konohamaru-sensei?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Reiji you have a visitor…" Konohamaru said. Reiji looked around and saw his father. He smiled.  
  
"Hey, Konohamaru, How are you doing?"  
  
"Better since the wounds you inflicted on me are now healed…" Konohamaru grinned.  
  
"Oh sorry about that wound…" Naruto scratched his head and he grinned.  
  
"No, it's alright… I get all those wounds every time I challenge you, right?" Konohamaru asked.  
  
"…Yeah." Naruto replied.  
  
"Hey, Otousan, I thought you are busy in your office?" Reiji asked.  
  
"Ah, they gave me a day off…"  
  
"They gave you a day off for what?"  
  
"They said I needed to catch up with some things first than to bury myself in paperwork…" Naruto said.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Konohamaru asked. "They are a lot of things to catch up to…" He added.  
  
"Hey, Konohamaru, can I borrow Reiji from your training?"  
  
"What are you gonna do to him?" He asked.  
  
"Train him myself." Naruto replied  
  
"…" (Konohamaru)  
  
"…" (Shiro)  
  
"…Yay!!!" Reiji jumped in joy  
  
Mayu pouted "Hey that's not fair! Why do you get to be trained by the Hokage himself?"  
  
"…Because I'm his son!" Reiji answered  
  
"Alright…" Konohamaru said.  
  
"Konohamaru-sensei, you better teach us neat things too." Shiro said. He sounded like Neji.  
  
"Heh, you're really Neji's son huh?" Shiro nodded. 'From the looks of it, he looks more like a she…' He thought while he stared at Shiro.  
  
"Something wrong, Hokage-sama?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Nothing…" Naruto said. He then turned his attention to Mayu. "You're Sasuke's daughter right?" Mayu nodded with a warm smile. 'Good thing she's not as cold as Sasuke when he was young… ah! What am I thinking? There's no reason to be cold anymore and besides… she doesn't know about Itachi…" Naruto smiled at her.  
  
"Come on Otousan! Let's train now!" Reiji was now standing near Naruto. He was putting and he was tugging Naruto's robe.  
  
Naruto looked down at his son. "Oh sorry…" He turned around. "Come on let's go!"

* * *

-  
"WHAT THE HELL? DON'T TELL ME THAT THAT'S THE ONLY INFORMATION YOU CAN GIVE ME! I GAVE YOU EIGHT LONG YEARS!" Tsunade shouted at Jiraiya.  
  
"Calm down…" Jiraiya said.  
  
"…calm down? CALM DOWN? I WAITED EIGHT YEARS FOR THIS!!!" Tsunade glared at Jiraiya like she was going to rip his head off.  
  
Jiraiya almost panicked when he saw that glare. "Hey, it was not that easy! Even for me… I sacrificed my precious data gathering for this!!!" Jiraiya said.  
  
'He sacrificed his data gathering?' Tsunade thought. She then laughed. "You sacrificed what? I don't believe you!" Tsunade said.  
  
"Why won't you believe me?" Jiraiya asked.  
  
"If you sacrificed your data gathering, then it would mean there would be no new volume releases for your famed adult book for the past eight years and Kakashi would be pretty frustrated by now…" Tsunade said.  
  
Jiraiya sweat dropped. Tsunade glared at him again. "OK, so I didn't sacrifice it! But it was really hard!"  
  
"Tell me why?"  
  
"Takamura Jiro became a missing nin almost 50 years ago… He's supposed to be over 70 now… Even though he was a strong ninja, age must have slowed him down so he's not a very big threat…" Jiraiya said.  
  
"He can still be. Judging from the information you've gathered, we still don't know much about him. We don't know if he is a part of an organization or something like that… we don't even know his goals…" Tsunade said.  
  
Jiraiya nodded. "You're right, have you asked the older people here at Konoha?"  
  
"Yeah, they told me that he was an evil ninja." Tsunade sighed. "Strong too… the black sheep of the Takamura clan… he was the one that was good at inventing new cursed seals…" Tsunade said.  
  
"Oh…"

* * *

"Otousaaan…" Reiji said.  
  
"What is it?" Naruto asked. They were both walking towards the public bath where the hot waters were.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Reiji asked.  
  
"I'm gonna train you…"  
  
"You're gonna train me here?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"What will you teach me then?"  
  
"I'm gonna teach you proper chakra control."  
  
"Konohamaru already taught that to us… and I don't see any trees here…"  
  
Naruto laughed. "He only taught you tree walking! I'm gonna teach you how to walk in water…" Naruto stared at Reiji. They were now standing in front of the hot stream. "In order to walk in water, you have to be able to properly control your chakra." Naruto explained.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Naruto then stepped into the water. He walked in it like it was solid ground. "Trust me; this lesson will help you a lot…"  
  
Naruto then started to teach Reiji."Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?" Konohamaru asked.  
  
"Have you seen Naruto, Konohamaru?"  
  
"Hai, he went here to fetch his son…"  
  
"Do you have any idea where they went?"  
  
"No I don't…" Konohamaru said.  
  
"Thanks for the info, Konohamaru…"  
  
"Glad I could help, Jiraiya-sama…"  
  
Jiraiya turned around. 'Well I better go data gathering instead…" Jiraiya chuckled while he walked away.  
  
"Who is that man, Konohamaru-sensei?" Shiro asked.  
  
"He's one of the legendary Sannins…"

* * *

"…HOT!!!!" Reiji exclaimed and he jumped out of the water. He was panting and he was soaked.  
  
Naruto laughed. Reiji reminded him so much of his youth, well not so much since Reiji was not a drop-out…  
  
"Come on, I know you can do it kiddo." Naruto grinned at his wet son.  
  
"But Otousaaan, the water is sooo hot!" Reiji said.  
  
"I know, I went to have the very same training here, you know. And at that time I was training for the chuunin exams finals."  
  
"Did you pass, Otousan?"  
  
"Ughhh, no, because the final exam was… well… interrupted…" Naruto scratched his head.  
  
"Interrupted by what?"  
  
"Long story… hey you better go back to your training!" Naruto exclaimed  
  
"…Hai Otousan!" Reiji trained again.  
  
Naruto looked around and he saw a white haired man… peeking… at the… bath house… meters away…  
  
"…ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto shouted and pointed where Jiraiya was. Naruto's shouting broke off Reiji's concentration. "YOU NEVER CHANGE, ERO-SENNIN!!!" He exclaimed. Reiji fell in the water.  
  
"…HOT! HOT! HOT!" Reiji shouted and he jumped out of the water again. He stood panting next to Naruto who was fuming with anger. "Otousan, is there something wrong?" Naruto didn't reply. Reiji looked at the spot where Naruto was looking at. He saw Jiraiya peeking. "…PERVERT!!!" He exclaimed.  
  
"ERO-SEEENNNINNN!!!" Naruto shouted meters away. Jiraiya was too busy with his peeking, he was chuckling and all. Naruto was now very, very angry.  
  
Reiji tapped Naruto's back. Naruto shook his anger away. "What is it, Reiji-kun?"  
  
"Let me do this Otousan…" Reiji did some seals and he transformed into a voluptuous woman.  
  
Naruto grinned. He nodded in agreement because he knew what Reiji is going to do.  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
"…PERVERT!!!" Reiji shouted while he was in the voluptuous-woman-form.  
  
At an instant, a lot of women went out of the bath house in their robes with very angry faces. The place was like hell. All of the women wanted to smash Jiraiya into ashes.  
  
"Hey… calm down will you." Naruto said. Reiji turned backed into his normal form. He was laughing very hard when he saw Jiraiya's battered form.  
  
"…Hai, Hokage-sama." The women calmed down and went back inside of the bath house.  
  
Naruto then glared at the battered Jiraiya.  
  
"Guess women… are… stronger than they look like…" Jiraiya whispered.  
  
"I agree with that, Ero-Sennin…" Naruto then helped Jiraiya up. Jiraiya stood up.  
  
"Your kid is really like you Naruto…" Jiraiya said weakly.  
  
Reiji grinned. "Of course I am like Otousan!" He said. Naruto patted him in the head.  
  
"Reiji, help this pervert and we'll take him home so your mom can heal him…"

* * *

'Humph, why do we have to take him at home?' Reiji thought. "Otousan, can't we just drop him off the hospital?" Reiji asked.  
  
"I want to talk to him…" Naruto said.  
  
"Otousan, he is heavy…" Reiji said. Reiji was the one aiding Jiraiya to walk.  
  
"Think of it as training…" Naruto said.  
  
Finally after minutes, they arrived at their house. Naruto knocked at the door. Hinata opened it.  
  
"Naruto-kun, you're early!" Hinata smiled. She then saw Reiji aiding Jiraiya. "Oh, Reiji-kun… What happened to Jiraiya-sama?" She asked.  
  
"You don't want to know…" Naruto said. Hinata raised her eyebrows and then she smiled. She remembered what Naruto told her years ago.  
  
_Jiraiya is a pervert…  
_  
Hinata recalled as she lead her family inside the house. At that time, well 9 years ago, before they were even married, she decided to know more about Naruto. Naruto of course loved her so he told EVERYTHING about his life.  
  
"Hinata-chan, is something bothering you?" Naruto said while he helped Jiraiya sit down on the couch. Hinata gestured for Reiji to get the medicine. Reiji ran as fast as he can.  
  
"No, nothing is bothering me…it's just that I remembered what you told me about Jiraiya-sama…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"What did Naruto tell you anyway?" Jiraiya asked.  
  
"Nothing important…" Naruto said. He then left the room to see why Reiji is taking long.  
  
"Come on now, Mrs. Uzumaki; tell me what your husband told you…" Jiraiya insisted  
  
"He told me…"  
  
"He told you what?"  
  
"He told me that you are a pervert…"  
  
Jiraiya's half closed eyelids suddenly opened widely. "He told you WHAT!?" He stood up at an instant. "…NARUTO!!!" his voice trembled in anger.  
  
Naruto and Reiji arrived at the living room carrying medicine for Jiraiya's wound.  
  
"Why are you standing?" Naruto asked.  
  
"You…you told her I was… a pervert!!!"  
  
"…So?" Reiji said.  
  
"It's definitely true…" The father and the son said in unison. Hinata almost laughed out loud.  
  
"You know I can't lie to my Hinata…" Naruto added.  
  
Jiraiya felt he was defeated. He sank in the couch and he fumed in anger.  
  
"You better calm down, Jiraiya-sama…"  
  
"At least someone still respects me in this house…" Jiraiya whispered. "So Ero-Sennin… something tells me that you didn't come here just to visit."  
  
"You're right…" Jiraiya replied while Hinata cleaned his wounds.

* * *

I Guess there will be another delay... because I'm busy with my other fic "Doubts"

Until next time...


	32. Part 3: Chapter 9: Day Three

**I finally got through my writer's block so here it goes:**

* * *

**Family**

**Part 3**

**Chapter 9: Day Three**

Two days has passed since Naruto came back, Konoha was still peaceful. The streets were busy and the villagers were pretty occupied with their everyday jobs. The Leaf-nins, regardless of their rank, continued their everyday routines…like training, doing a couple of missions…

Well as for our Rokudaime Hokage, he was still in his office…and he was pretty bored.

'Hmmm…this is really boring…' Naruto sighed. He then recalled some of the pranks he did when he was younger. He laughed. 'I wonder if Reiji pulled out some pranks too…'

He then looked at the papers piled at his table. He sighed and he pouted. 'So many paperwork…' He then stared at the wall of his office blankly.

'I'm hungry…'

'I want to see my family…'

'I wonder what Hinata-chan is doing right now…'

'…How about Reiji-kun?'

'Hmmm…'

'Damn I'm really hungry…'

* * *

"Excuse me; is the Hokage in right now?" Hinata asked the woman at the front desk. She was holding a basket with food inside it.

"Hai, he is in right now…"

"Thank you then."

Hinata went up the stairs and she went inside Naruto's office.

She saw that her husband was staring blankly at the wall. Naruto didn't even notice her.

'He didn't notice me? He must be REALLY hungry right now…' Hinata thought.

She then approached Naruto's table. She arranged the papers and she laid down the basket in front of him. He still didn't notice her presence. Hinata then brought out a Styrofoam bowl and a thermos jug. She opened the thermos jug and she poured its contents into the bowl.

She laid the bowl in front of Naruto.

Naruto smelled it.

'Mmmm… Ramen…Am I so hungry that I start hallucinating?' He thought.

Hinata cocked her head sideward.

'He hasn't noticed THE RAMEN?' Hinata thought. She then made her way around Naruto's table.

'Mmmm…ramen…' Naruto continued to think. 'I could swear that I really smell Hinata's cooking here…mmmm… Hinata-chan's homemade ramen…so tasty…I wish she would bring me some lunch here…ramen or not…anything will do as long as it is her cooking…' He thought.

He then felt someone's soft and tender lips touch his cheek for a while.

He turned his head slightly.

A woman was smiling gently and lovingly at him. It was his wife, Hinata.

'Praise Kami-sama! He has fulfilled my wish!' He thought. "Hinata-chan, what are you doing here? Did you bring me something to eat?" He asked.

Hinata pointed at the bowl lying at his desk. Naruto sweat dropped.

"So it was true…" He mumbled. Hinata gave him chopsticks and he broke them apart. "Itidakimasu" He said and he started to dig in. Hinata watched her husband eat her cooking with a big smile in her face.

"Hinata-chan…your cooking is always tasty!" Naruto said. The bowl was empty. "Are there more?" He asked.

"Yes but not that much…" Hinata said. She poured more ramen in Naruto's bowl. "Unfortunately Naruto-kun…your son shares the same passion for ramen with you…he came home for lunch and well he almost ate all of my cooking…If I didn't tell him I would be bringing some for you…he would have eaten it all…"

"I can tell that we really have a lot in common…even though I wasn't there…maybe this passion for ramen is in the genes…" Naruto said.

"Maybe it is in the genes…" Hinata smiled. "But you know…it is really amazing that he looked exactly like you…everyone could really tell that he is your son…"

Naruto smiled after he emptied the contents of the bowl.

"And you know what? Jiraiya-sama said that he thought that you transformed back to your young self when he met Reiji-kun…" Hinata added.

"Ero-Sennin never told me that…"

"Jiraiya-sama is glad… he is glad that Konoha has another energetic ninja…and he even added that Reiji has much more potential than you had…"

"He even said 'He would make a great Hokage some day…' " Hinata said, imitating Jiraiya's voice but not doing so well.

"He said that?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm very happy that Kami-sama gave us Reiji-kun…" Naruto said while he helped Hinata clean up his desk.

"Reiji-kun has been a very great gift for us…"

"I can see that…" Naruto smiled.

"So, when will you come home?"

"I don't know…I plan to finish all of these quickly and then I go spend some quality time with Reiji-kun and then we go home and then after that, I will spend some quality time with my wife…" Naruto said.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Reiji really likes to spend all those time with you…"

"He does?"

"Yeah, when he was younger…he idolized you so much…one day; he was running around the market shouting 'I'm gonna be the next Hokage like my dad!' And everyone was telling me that someone replaced you…" Hinata paused. "But the truth is…I missed you more…Reiji-kun was so much like you…he reminded me so much of you…his father…my husband…the one I thought I lost…" Naruto hugged her.

"Oh come on, cheer up! I'm here now and I'm not gonna leave you…" Naruto said. 'I hope…' He thought. Hinata hugged him back.

"Then I guess…I'll see the both of you later at home…" Hinata said and she tiptoed to catch Naruto's lips. After a short kiss, she waved goodbye to her husband.

On here way out, Hinata encountered Jiraiya.

"Oh Mrs. Uzumaki, you're here!!!" Jiraiya said.

"Ah Jiraiya-sama…Are you here to visit Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, I am here to visit him, we have a lot to talk about…" Jiraiya grinned.

"Goodbye then, Jiraiya-sama…" She bowed down.

"Huh, you're leaving already?" He asked.

"I just finished giving him his lunch so now I'm gonna come back…" Hinata said.

"Bye then!!!" Jiraiya said.

"Before I go Jiraiya-sama, have you seen Reiji-kun?"

"Yeah, I believe he is in training area 22 now…"

"Thank you and bye, Jiraiya-sama…" Hinata left.

"Damn you Naruto, you get all the great things in life…" Jiraiya whispered and he went inside Naruto's office.

"Huh, Ero-sennin what are you doing here?" Naruto asked while a couple of papers were in his hand. He was looking at the document in front of him.

"I just wanted to pay you a visit since we didn't have a good talk yesterday…" He closed the door.

"Take a seat then…" Naruto said while signing a document.

Jiraiya sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

There was silence.

"I thought you were gonna talk to me about something…" Naruto said while he was still signing paper.

"It's so unlike you…"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"The last time I checked you hated doing paperwork…" Jiraiya said.

"Well, eight years can do a lot…"

"…"

"And besides, I want to finish this all so I can spend time with Reiji…"

"You're very fond of your son, I see."

"Of course, he is my son…"

"Do you feel wrong Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto didn't reply.

"I guess you're not sure… but Naruto…I could tell something is wrong with you…" Jiraiya said.

Naruto stopped signing the papers and he looked up at Jiraiya.

"How could you tell?" He asked.

"Just by looking at your eyes… how you move… and everything else…" Jiraiya said,

Naruto gently arranged the papers in his desk and he removed his forehead protector.

"Eh, what are you going to do now?" Jiraiya asked.

"Just watch me…" Naruto said. He then tried to mold charka. Jiraiya felt his usual charka. After a while, a seal started appearing in Naruto's head.

Jiraiya looked closely at the seal. "What's that seal, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto stopped molding some charka. "I don't know…but I think I'm not feeling alright because of it…" Naruto said.

The two stayed silent.

"Where do you keep that scroll anyway?"

"What scroll?"

"For the seal removal technique…"

"Here…" Naruto took out a key form his pouch and he unlocked a drawer. He pulled the drawer out and it revealed a scroll. Naruto took it and held it out to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya took it and examined it. "Hell what is this? It reads 'Warning…you must have a large charka capacity to master this move' what the hell is this, Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto laughed. "It is what it says…"

"No, that wasn't what I was trying to say…why did you put this here?" He asked.

Naruto sighed. "Well…that technique requires a lot of charka…when I tried that on Neji…I almost fell cold on the ground…" He said.

"…No way! The last time I checked, you could do MANY Rasengans before losing consciousness. You could probably summon all the frogs with your charka capacity…"

Naruto's face saddened. "That's why I am afraid that no one would be able to save me from this curse…" Naruto then wore the forehead protector. "I am afraid that…even if I am here…I won't be able to protect my home…my family…" He said.

Jiraiya patted Naruto on his shoulder "Don't worry Naruto…I'll talk to Tsunade about this and maybe…we can find a way around this…" Jiraiya said. He grinned. "Even if I have to give up my data gathering duties…"

Naruto smiled.

---

"Hey Reiji-kun!!!" Hinata called out.

Reiji turned his head and saw his mother waving her hands. "Okaasan…" He ran to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked upon reaching her. Did something happen to Otousan?" He asked.

Hinata bent down and pinched her son's cheek. Reiji smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"Oh don't be so paranoid, nothing bad happened to your father. Your father could take care of his self…" She smiled.

"Oh…" Reiji said. "Hey mom…!"

"Yeah…?"

"I have something cool to show you!!!" Reiji said. "Follow me?" He then ran towards a kneed-deep river.

Hinata followed him. Reiji then stopped before the river.

"Watch me, mom!" He said and grinned at her.

He walked towards the water and he started walking in it without falling in the water. He stopped at the middle and he faced his mother. "So, whaddya think?" He asked.

"Let me guess…your father taught you that…" She smiled. Reiji smiled and ran towards her. He then hugged her. Hinata hugged him closer. After a moment, Reiji looked up at her.

"Do you think he'll be happy?" He asked. Hinata smiled.

"Yes, I will be happy…" A man said. Reiji stopped hugging his mother and he looked around. He smiled when he saw his father.

Hinata turned around. "I didn't think that you'll be able to finish all those paperwork that quick… or you just didn't finish them at all…" Hinata said.

Naruto rubbed his neck and he grinned. "Well you know me…" He said. "Hey son, can you kindly do it again?"

Reiji nodded.

---

"NANI?! What seal? Where? Where is he? How come he never told me? God damn it!!! WHERE IS HE???" Tsunade shouted all of those questions.

Shizune and Jiraiya stopped covering their ears with their hands when Tsunade calmed down.

"Geez, Tsunade…I didn't know you could get worked up like that…" Jiraiya said.

"Who wouldn't be? Naruto just came back and look what he's hiding beneath that grin of his again!!! He's hiding another problem? He is hiding the truth of that god damned seal from us!!!" She said.

"Well…he wasn't so sure about that seal himself…" Jiraiya said.

"Here…" Shizune then held out a big book.

"Hmmm…Book of seals…" Jiraiya whispered.

"Good work Shizune…" Tsunade took the book. "Now come here you perverted geezer…we are going to find out about that seal…tell me what it looks like…"

---

Naruto ruffled his son's hair. He grinned. "Well, you did well." He said. "Hinata-chan…did you teach him Gentle fist?" Naruto asked while giving his son a playful headlock.

"Yeah I did…" Hinata answered.

Naruto nodded and he released his son's head. "Hey, let me show you something."

Reiji smiled at his father. He was surely having a good time. Naruto backed away from his son. He then held out his hand and a ball of charka formed in his hand. Reiji watched the ball of charka with fascination. Naruto then ran towards a tree and he thrust the ball into a tree.

Reiji saw the damage that the technique inflicted on the tree. He stared at it in awe.

"Cool, eh?" Naruto grinned. "Listen, do you…" Naruto then dropped down on the ground.

"Otousan!!!"

"Naruto-kun!!!"

"Hey that's the one!" Jiraiya said.

"Hmmm…let's see…it's called a seven day seal…what the?" Tsunade took a look on the book closer and she looked started. "My God…" She whispered.

"Why, what happened?" Jiraiya asked and he read the text aloud.

"The "seven day seal" is one of the forbidden seals created by the Takamura clan. The seal will only show its effect once it gets activated. This seal is also very deadly and it cannot be stopped once it is activated. The effects can vary but one thing is clear; the one that possesses the seal will feel weak and sick. On the First day of its activation, the possessor will not feel the effects yet. On the second day, he would start feeling weak. On the third day, when the possessor will use his charka, he will lose his consciousness and he will be bedridden from now on. On the fourth day, he would still be bedridden and he would start to have a high fever. On the Fifth day, his fever would be worse. On the sixth day, his senses would start to weaken. And on the end of the seventh day, the possessor would die." Jiraiya was shocked. "W-wait...Naruto could die?

"I fear he could…" Tsunade stood up from her seat.

---

Hinata and Reiji rushed to where Naruto collapsed. Confusion and worry for Naruto was clearly written in their faces. Reiji then planted his hand in his father's shoulder and he shook Naruto lightly.

"Otousan, what is wrong?" He asked; his voice was trembling. "Answer me, Otousan… I don't want to lose you anymore…" He whispered. His vision was blurred because of the tears building up in his eyes. He blinked and the tears freely fell.

Hinata's hand was trembling when she ran her fingers through her husband's blonde hair. She pushed him so he would lay on his back. She removed his forehead protector and she examined his temperature by placing her pale hand over his forehead. He was hot. His temperature was high. "Fever…" She murmured. "But… fever can't do this to him…" She said. "What exactly is happening?

---

After learning that Naruto had left the office, Tsunade and Jiraiya rushed to the training area because they supposed Naruto would go to his son.

"Otousan…!" They heard a boyish voice. They quickly rushed to where they heard it.

Upon arriving, they saw Naruto on the ground without consciousness. Beside him were his wife and son.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata looked at her. "He…just…collapsed…" She said while trying her best to avoid crying.

Tsunade kneeled near Naruto. "How is his temperature?" She asked.

"It is…high…" Hinata replied.

Reiji and Jiraiya just looked at them.

Tsunade's eyes crinkled in worry. "This is not good…" she whispered.

Hinata's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

"We need to get him to the hospital now!" Tsunade said. Jiraiya summoned a big frog and he placed Naruto above. He sat in it.

He tapped the frog's head. "I'll get the job done…" He said. The frog then hopped away from the spot.

Reiji trembled. He didn't know what was happening and he knew that his mother were as clueless like he was. He clenched his fist.

"Tsunade-sama, please answer me…what…is happening to my husband?" She asked.

Tsunade looked at her. "Another seal has been placed on him…" After that, her eyes did all the talking.

_He could die…_

* * *

**Thanks for all the support and the wonderful reviews!!!**


	33. Part 3: Chapter 10: Ghostly voice

**Hope you enjoy this short chap. Thanks for all the support and wonderful reviews. **

**

* * *

Family **

**Chapter 10**

**Ghostly voice…**

Neji closed his eyes and deactivated his Byakugan. He had just finished examining the sick sixth Hokage. Hinata wasn't the one who examined him because she was really in grief and sadness because of the though that there is a possibility that she'd lose her husband again.

Beside her sat Reiji, her only son. His golden eyebrows were arched in anger; he was angry because he didn't know what was happening to his father. Fear suddenly engulfed his heart when he thought back to the moment when his mother murmured the words "he could die…" a while ago. He clenched his fist and waited in anxiety for what his uncle found out.

Tsunade stood beside Neji; she was trying to examine Naruto herself.

"So, what have you observed?" Tsunade asked Neji.

Neji opened his eyes. "Many of his tenketsus have been closed; chakra circulation has stopped at some of his body parts and if they don't open he will continue to remain weak. Most of the ones that are closed are minor holes but some major ones are open. It seems some kind of force is responsible for closing the holes." He said and Tsunade nodded; she found out the same thing.

Hinata gripped the armrest badly; she almost destroyed it if it wasn't for Reiji.

"There is hope, Okaasan…" He whispered at his mother.

Hinata calmed down. Reiji was right; there is hope that he will get through this.

"Couldn't we do anything, uncle?" He asked. "I haven't tried opening holes but maybe you did." He said; Reiji was skilled with the taijutsu of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata had started to train him years ago. "Maybe we can open it by pouring chakra into it?"

Neji shook his head. "That is too much of a risk since we don't know what the effects of trying to open it are. It could be worse since we'll force it; or we could end up damaging his tenketsus…or the seal might close it again." He said.

"But…we can't just sit here and watch! Father might die!" He exclaimed.

Reiji clenched his fist.

"You're right…" Neji agreed. "We can't just sit here and watch him die." Neji approached Naruto more and he pulled out one of Naruto's sleeves. He hit a tenketsus; his hands remained there for awhile while his Byakugan was activated. He poured chakra unto the hole. He pulled away his hands and asked, "What the…?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Hinata asked and stood up from her seat.

"The hole has been blocked by something…I was able to open it for just a short amount of time but…I wasn't able to open it completely." He paused. "Fortunately, the tenketsus were not damaged…" He added.

Hinata sank back in her seat when after hearing that Neji's efforts were in vain.

"I'm very sorry that I didn't help much. I must go back home and see if I can find out anything at the Hyuuga clan's library…." Neji left.

"I'm going to check Konoha's library as well." Tsunade left.

Hinata and Reiji were left at the room. Reiji was thinking of possible solutions for their problem.

While he was thinking, "Hinata-chan…Reiji-kun…" Naruto whispered. He instantly drew his family's attention. His wife and son rushed by his side. Hinata took his hand and caressed his forehead with the other.

"Otousan…is there something you want to say to us?" Reiji asked.

"In the archives…secret room…" He whispered in a very low volume of voice. He looked really sick and weak. "…A book…other seals…" He coughed.

"Naruto-kun, please don't speak…it might worsen your condition…" Hinata squeezed his hands.

Naruto weakly raised and waved his other hand to dismiss the subject of keeping his mouth shut. "You have to…" He passed out.

There was silence as Hinata caressed Naruto's hair.

"Okaasan…you should stay here with Otousan…" Reiji whispered.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to the archives."

---

Tsunade laid the thick book at the table. She saw Reiji who just arrived at the library. "Did anything bad happen, Reiji?" She asked with a worried voice.

Reiji shook his head. "Otousan told me something…" He paused. "Because you were the past Hokage, please grant me access to the archives." He said. "Please…" He added.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead while she opened the book she took at the index page. "Why do you need to go there? The archives only contain records of this village's shinobi." She said.

Reiji bowed his head. "I beg you…please grant me access."

"Tell my why first." She said while she turned the page to the page containing information about seals.

"Otousan told me I could find something there in a secret room…" He said.

Tsunade stopped looking at the book and looked at the Rokudaime's son. She didn't know about any secret room in the archives. "Why didn't he tell us?" She asked.

"You have already left when he spoke to us about the room." Reiji said.

"I'll go with you; the room of the archives is a big one." She said.

"I think it would be better for me to search there and for you to search here. That way, we could save time…" He said. "And besides, I think I could manage." He flashed a grin.

Tsunade ruffled his hair. "Very well, I will grant you access." She said. "Give me a paper." Reiji hurried and found a paper and pen and gave it to her. Tsunade signed it. She gave it to Reiji.

Reiji left the library as soon as he got the signed paper. On his way out, he saw Jiraiya.

"Hey!" Jiraiya called but Reiji just passed by him. "What is that boy up to?" He asked himself. He entered the library.

"Oi Tsunade!" He caught her attention.

"It's about time you arrived. "She said while turning pages.

"I'm leaving…" He said.

Tsunade raised her head and looked at him.

"…to find more things about the seal and Takamura clan, there are still some places I haven't visited." He said.

Tsunade nodded. "When the seventh day arrives…" Her voice saddened. "And you haven't found out anything, come back…for the sake of Naruto." She said.

Jiraiya nodded. "I'll do my best." He said.

"Tsunade-sama, there is trouble!!!" A chuunin shouted. "Have you seen Naruto-sama around?" It was Kotetsu.

Tsunade shook her head. Looks like it was time to go back to her Hokage position…she hoped it wasn't permanent.

---

The conference room was filled with the noise of the shinobis inside; they were chatting about the "trouble."

Tsunade entered the room. The room silenced as she entered.

"Tsunade-sama, why are you here?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed as Sakura asked where the hell Naruto is.

"The sixth Hokage is unfortunately unavailable…we have encountered a…ugh…problem just awhile ago." She announced.

"Perfect! We have trouble and the Rokudaime is unavailable!" A man shouted.

Tsunade glared at the man. It was enough to silence him. "What is this trouble anyway?" She asked.

---

Naruto woke in a messy corridor. Water touched his feet. He didn't feel weak. He looked up and saw that the ceiling had cracks in it. He walked around and found a seal ripped and a cage that was empty.

_It was the cage where Kyuubi was in._

Naruto clenched his fist. He was alone in his mind and he didn't even have a clue of what the seal was doing to him.

He sat at a dry part in the ground. He started to think about the seal. He stumbled upon an old book containing information about seals in the archives once. Realizing that the seal had vital and top secret information about seals he stored it in a secret room (which he also found) as a precaution in case someone gets access to the archives illegally. Because of his discovery, he explored the archives more and found more books that contained vital information. Some were from the secret room.

Naruto pulled his hair in irritation. He couldn't even remember a single line from the "seven day seal" page of the books and scrolls. At that time, he paid too much attention to the Hyuuga clan's cursed seal.

"Damn it!" He shouted and his voice echoed. After the sound of his echoes, there was merely silence. During that period of time, he questioned himself about why he was back in this part of him. Kyuubi was gone and he had no reason to sink back here.

The silence was almost deafening until a ghostly whisper said, "Naruto…"

He looked around and found nothing. He felt suddenly cold.

"W-what the…?" He asked. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Do you not remember my voice?" The voice asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Ky-Kyuubi…?" He asked.

He heard a laugh. "You are right, it is me!"

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Naruto demanded and stood up to search for Kyuubi.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…" Kyuubi said. "You'll never find me here…" He said.

Naruto was more irritated. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I am spirit Naruto. I am dead." The voice became firm.

Naruto was shocked. "You're dead…? How? When? Why? Where did you die?" He asked.

"Hold your horses! Ask one question at a time…" Kyuubi said.

"Sorry, I was just…shocked…" Naruto said.

"Well, I shouldn't be here; at least I thought I can't go here. "Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed.

"Ok, spit it out. Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here to tell you what you got yourself into." Kyuubi said.

"Thank god!" Naruto exclaimed. "I almost killed myself trying to find out answers to my questions alone!" He added and laughed.

"Ah, you need not to kill yourself…" What Kyuubi said stopped Naruto's laughter.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You're already dying, Naruto…" Kyuubi said.

There was silence yet again.

---

Naruto's hand twitched in Hinata's hand. Hinata shifted her eyes to his face; he looked discomforted. She again caressed his hair. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and stared at him. She placed her other hand on top of his forehead; his temperature was very high.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered.

---

"But…but…" Naruto whispered.

_Don't leave me...don't leave us...again..._

He heard his wife's gentle voice. He clenched his fist. "I can't die!" He exclaimed. "I-I….I promised Hinata and Reiji that I would never leave them anymore!!!" He added.

"But you know that the time for you to leave will eventually come…" Kyuubi said.

Naruto lowered his head. "I know…" He whispered with a low grim tone.

"Then let nature take its flow…" Kyuubi suggested.

Naruto gritted his teeth and grunted. "This is not nature's doing at all!" He exclaimed. "Some…some weird, old man carved this seal on **me**!!!" Naruto shouted.

Kyuubi laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Exactly…" Kyuubi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's an unnatural thing Naruto." Kyuubi stated. "You still have hope of stopping its flow...."

Naruto grunted again. "You're really making me angry!" He said. "One minuet, you're telling me to let it take its flow and another minute, you're telling me I can stop it!!!"

"I was only testing you Naruto. You haven't changed. I knew you wouldn't go down without a fight. If you said "I would let it take its flow" I wouldn't have helped you. "

"So, now what do I do?" Naruto asked.

"Listen well."

"I am all ears." Naruto said and sat down on the ground.

"You already know that the seal that is carved on you is the 'seven day seal', right?" Naruto nodded. "What you don't know is what it does, right?" Naruto nodded once again. Kyuubi filled him in on the details of the seals effect.

"On...the seventh day…I would die…" Naruto repeated. He looked down on the ground. "What could I do to stop my death?" He asked.

"Nothing; there is nothing you could do." Kyuubi said.

"What are you saying? You got me really confused now!" Naruto exclaimed. "I thought I still have hope?"

"You do have hope; that is if anyone from Konoha finds out how to stop the seal. Let's hope that someone finds out…" Kyuubi said.

"I trust that they will help me find a way out of here."


	34. Part 3: Chapter 11: Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I had a very hectic week (and a very depressing one) but I still managed to write this new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Darkness

"What are you doing here boy?" The chuunin guarding the archives asked. He smiled at Reiji because he knew that Reiji was the Rokudaime's only son. "You're father has already left the administrative building." He added. "He's not here."

"I know…" Reiji said.

"Then why are you here, Reiji-san?" The chuunin knew the name of the Rokudaime's son.

Reiji took out a neatly folded paper from his pocket and he gave it to the chuunin. The chuunin took it and read it carefully. After reading it, he performed a couple of seals while he was facing Reiji with his back. There was a sudden 'click' sound.

"You may go in now, Reiji-san…" The man smiled when he turned around.

"What was that?" Reiji asked the man.

"It's a door-lock technique that your father made. Every week, guards of the archives change as well as the sequence of the seals and the seal itself. Your father, Hokage-sama, wants to protect this room very much." The man explained.

"Oh…" Reiji grinned at the man. "What if the guard gives the password to the enemy?" Reiji asked.

"The guards of the archives are proven to be very loyal ones…we went through lots of trials and hardships. We went through it without our knowledge. So you can consider it as a test." The man answered.

"Oh, thanks for answering me…" He bowed down. "Keep up the good work, mister!" Reiji went inside.

-

It was indeed a big room. There were tall shelves, rows, and columns of it. All of the shelves housed the files; it contained the information of the shinobis, citizens, missing-nins, and other things about the village.

There was another clicking sound.

Reiji turned the doorknob. He could not open the door. He was puzzled; was he trapped?

"Anou, Reiji-san, don't panic. That happens naturally. Just tell me know if you are already going out. Don't worry; I won't leave until you get out." The kind chuunin said at the other side of the door.

"Oh…is that so…" Reiji murmured. "All right mister!" He replied.

He started to search the archives.

-

"Reports say that the Sound has been acting strange lately." Lee said.

"…And a village in the fire was attacked by masked-nins who didn't show their forehead protectors." Shikamaru added. "Where those shinobis came from hasn't been confirmed yet." He added.

"How cowardly…attacking a small non-ninja village…" Tsunade pitied the ridiculous and cowardly act of those shinobi who were responsible of the attack. "What is the village's condition?" Tsunade asked.

"The attack's damages were only dealt to their farms. But if you look at it, the damage is great since hectares of land that the village has are farms." Ino said.

"And that village sells most of their crops to Konoha so we can consider our food supply to be lowered." Kiba added.

"That would be a big problem!" Chouji exclaimed. He brought out a big pack of chips, opened it and started eating it while the meeting was in progress.

"What are your orders, Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"Increase alert stage. Send shinobis to help that village. Continue monitoring the Sound. Investigate and find out who attacked that village!" Tsunade said with a firm voice. "The meeting is over; you may continue your duties now." She dismissed the ninjas. Uchiha Sasuke remained.

After they all left, Tsunade asked, "Why are you still here?" She asked.

"There is something else that happened. Am I right, Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"That idiot-Hokage did something again, didn't he?" He asked.

Tsunade stayed silent.

"That idiot-Hokage did something recklessly again, didn't he?" Sasuke continued to bombard her with questions. It seems that he won't stop until Tsunade answered him.

Tsunade merely nodded at the Rokudaime's closest friend.

Sasuke smiled.

"Stop smiling, Uchiha Sasuke; this is not a time to smile…really…" Tsunade said.

Sasuke turned very serious. "What happened to Naruto?" He asked.

"He has a seal carved in him." Tsunade said.

"What seal?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the seven-day seal."

"I never heard of it before." Sasuke said.

"Of course, it was much forbidden." Tsunade said.

"What could I do to help?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you have a collection of books, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"The Uchiha mansion has a small library as well as a small archive which contains information about past attacks, occasions and any kind of events in Konoha." Sasuke answered.

"Would you kindly search for something about that seal and the Takamura clan?" Sasuke nodded. "We don't have much time…" She added.

"I will do my best, Tsunade-sama…" He left the conference room.

-

Sakura pulled her husband in deep concern; she knew there was something wrong.

"So, what did she tell you?" She asked.

"Naruto is in trouble…again…" Sasuke said.

"And…?" Sakura urged her husband to continue.

"She said that we could help by finding out information about the 'seven-day seal' which has been carved on Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Sakura asked. She wanted to see Naruto's condition so she could help in her own way.

"I bet he's at his house."

"You search for the information you need to find and I will go see Naruto." Sakura said. And they parted from one another.

-

"You'd be trapped here inside your mind if you won't be saved until the time for you to _go_ comes." Naruto clenched his fists upon hearing Kyuubi's words.

He wasn't angry at Kyuubi.

He was angry at himself because he cannot do anything.

He cursed; he was very angry. He punched the ground; he expected to feel pain but he felt nothing.

"Why-Why can't I feel anything?" He asked.

"You're numb all over your body. For your information, much time has passed by since you passed out. It's already night.

"Wha-What? How did that happen?" The Sixth asked.

"You can't sense the passing of time, I guess…"

"Wait…I've been squeezing out all of the knowledge I've known just to find out what is happening to me and you're somewhere out there, just staring at me silently!" Naruto said; he was obviously pissed. "Could you just tell me what is happening to me?" He requested with anger in his voice.

"Fine…but I don't have much information regarding the seal…" There was a pause. "You're dying…"

"SHIT! I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" Naruto exclaimed and pulled his hair. He gritted his teeth. "DAMN IT!" He added.

"I told you I don't have much to tell you…"

"Then why did you come here?" Naruto asked fuming in anger.

"I came here so you can, at least, see some light." Kyuubi explained.

"But I need more information!" Naruto said.

"If you had that information, tell me what you'd do with it?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto grunted. He knew that even if he found out how the seal could be broken, he couldn't do anything.

-

Mayu watched as her parents moved back and forth at their manor's small library.

"Um…" She whispered.

"We can't talk now, Mayu." Her father said.

"We're busy." Her mother added.

Mayu sighed. She just wanted to know why her parents were so busy and restless.

"Can I at least help? She asked.

Her father tore his eyes away from a book. He sighed. "It's late; you should go to sleep." He said while looking at her daughter.

"But…but…" She whispered.

"Obey you're father, Mayu…" Sakura who was scanning the file cabinet said.

Once Mayu left Sakura asked, "Have you found anything useful?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not yet but I expect to see some soon…" Sasuke paused. "You haven't told me yet anything about his condition." He added.

Sakura was scanning a book. "He looks very sick…" Her voice trailed off.

"And…?"

"Hinata told me that he…" Her hands trembled. She set the book down on the table, massaged her neck and took a deep breath. "She said that he could die…"

Sasuke looked at her. "Is it that worse?" He asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Then I guess we should work harder so…we can't afford to lose him…again…"

Sakura nodded and set her attention at the book at once.

-

The guy guarding the archives looked at his watch again. It was late and Reiji hasn't called yet. He decided to take a look. He performed the jutsu and opened the door to the archives.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw how messed up the archives was.

"Reiji-san…?" He called out.

He heard a book being closed and a young blonde appeared.

"Oh, it's you…" Reiji said.

"Ugh…it's late, Reiji-san. Shouldn't you be home?" The guard asked.

Reiji turned serious. "I can't go home. I must find out where father's books are." He said.

"But…"

"Don't worry about me." He grinned.

"Demo…Reiji-san…" The Chuunin sighed. The Rokudaime's son was like him.

Reiji continued to grin at the chuunin. "You should be the one that goes home."

"I can't leave you here. If you're father finds out…"

"What I am is for Otousan!" Reiji cut the chuunin off.

After seeing the serious and determined look on the young son of the Rokudaime, the Chuunin sighed.

"Ok, I give up…" The Chuunin said.

Reiji smiled at him.

"I'll let you stay here…I won't leave until you leave." The Chuunin stated. "I'll check you again when morning comes…"

Reiji smiled. "Thanks…"

-

Naruto stared absentmindedly at the cracked ceilings of the place where he was lying around. The ground was now dry and the darkness grew as Naruto felt more drowsy.

"Hey, Naruto…" Kyuubi called out to him. He didn't reply. Only Kyuubi's ghostly breaths were heard. "Naruto…." Kyuubi repeated.

Naruto blinked a few times.

"What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto still did not reply. He lied down on the ground and took heavy breaths in.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Kyuubi sounded fiercer when he repeated the question.

"I…" Naruto whispered and closed his eyes.

-

After he closed his eyes, it seemed that he was transported to another place. He looked around and saw his precious people gathered in his room. He was in the bed and he looked very pale and weak.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. He saw tears running down Hinata's face.

He rushed to her side and attempted to wipe away her tears but…

…his hands passed her like the wind.

"What the…?" He asked. He pulled away his hands.

"_It's the seventh day…" Tsunade said with a very sad voice._

Naruto's eyes widened. He looked at Hinata who was now crying more. Reiji moved closer to his mother and embraced her.

"No….this isn't real…" He said with trembling voice.

"_We can't do anything…we weren't able to do anything…to save him… " Hinata said._

"No…no…Hinata-chan…I…I'm still alive! You'll be able to save me!"

"_It…It's too late now…" Reiji whispered after releasing his mother in an embrace. "We….we did everything we could do to save Otousan…but…but…it didn't have any effect…" Tears started to fall from Reiji's cerulean eyes._

"_Goodbye…Otousan…" Reiji added._

"No! This can't be! This…" Naruto stepped back. "This cannot happen…This won't…I don't want this to happen…!" He got closer to the wall but when he thought he hit it, he just passed and he was now in another place. After recovering his balance, he again looked around.

He was up in the Hokage tower. There were a lot of shinobi standing in columns and rows.

"_Uzumaki Naruto…is a dedicated Hokage. He is a man with a golden heart and love for the Leaf. I proudly state, that he is the one who has inherited Konoha's fire strongly. Since he was a baby, he has already served Konoha; he was the one that was chosen as the vessel for Kyuubi." Tsunade paused to see if there was any violent reactions. There wasn't any. All the shinobis were standing proudly like they had very much respect for the dead man in the coffin._

Naruto stood there dumbfounded; he didn't know what the hell was happening.

_Tsunade cleared her throat. "Naruto was a very great man…and a very great shinobi as well. He might not be a genius but through hard work and perseverance…he was able to achieve his goal and that is, to be Hokage. All I can think of is, if he would be speaking in front of us now, he'd be saying a very loud 'thank you' to all of his friends and those who have supported him. Lastly, I would like to say again that he was a very great man. He really deserved the title of Hokage." Tsunade left the stage and Hinata followed._

_She took a deep breath._ Naruto knew that look; she was holding back tears. _"When I was a child, a looked up at him. He was like the sun to me and a hand that leads me. Even though he was a failure, he was a proud one." _Naruto wanted to hug Hinata. _"I…I loved him for who he was. When…when he told me about the Kyuubi, I never left him because I understood all the pain he went through. What amazed me though is, he continued to protect Konoha even if he was the object of their hatred. And I knew why. The reason is, he always wanted to protect those who were precious to him and Konoha was very precious to him. That reason also made him strong. He told me once that 'A shinboi's true strength manifests when he protects those who are precious to him.' So, he is a man that possesses what few have managed to achieve…and that is, true strength…" Tears fell from Hinata's eyes. Reiji approached her and led her out of the spotlight. _

_Reiji cleared his throat. "My father…I…I never knew him much…" His face darkened. "But…after finding out all he has done for the village and for this people, I…I felt like I have found out what he is also." His face lit up. He wiped away his tears. "…And I am sure that he wouldn't want us to be crying. I don't know what to say…but…" He pointed at the coffin. "I am proud to say that that man lying there at the coffin is my father, Uzumaki Naruto." He bowed down._

Naruto felt his knees weaken. A crease formed in his forehead. He wasn't dead yet! He…he was still alive; that was what he knew. He slowly sat at the ground and the scenery changed again. What Naruto saw shocked him.

Before him was a destroyed Konoha. The atmosphere was gloomy; the trees were dead; the ground was dry; the houses and buildings were wrecked; the streets were filled with corpses.

He stood up after recovering from his shaken state. He slowly walked around the destroyed Konoha. One by one, he saw the bodies of his friends. His heart quickened when he hadn't found Reiji and Hinata yet. He started to walk. In every step, his pace quickened. He was now running towards their home. He stopped before his home. As he panted, he observed his house. The door was destroyed by what seemed like an explosion. Some walls were missing as well as the roof. When he caught his breath, he heard clashing of metals. The sound was coming from their backyard. He ran to it and saw a slightly older Reiji and his wife lying on the ground. Reiji was fighting a shinobi of the sound; the shinobi was jounin. Hinata was…dead.

He rushed by Hinata's side but he again couldn't hold her. When he turned his eyes towards his son, Reiji has already defeated the enemy. Reiji then fell on his knees and only at that time did Naruto notice Reiji's wound. Soon Reiji fell in the ground, a hooded man appeared.

_Reiji looked up. "I-It's you…" Reiji weakly said. _

"_Why? Weren't you expected me?" The man asked as he approached Naruto's son._

"_Of course I was but…" Reiji tried to get up but only fell back on the ground. "Damn…" He cursed. "I can't fight anymore..." He closed his eyes. "G-gomen Otousan…I couldn't protect everyone…"_

_The mysterious man laughed evilly. "The kunai of the sound shinobi you fought was poisoned. You should have known…" The man said. "…being the son of the late sixth Hokage." He chuckled. "And they told me you were clever!" he said sarcastically. _

_Reiji gritted his teeth. After a few seconds, he coughed out blood. _

_The man pulled out the katana from the sheath he was carrying. Reiji looked at it and closed his eyes. The look on Reiji's face said that he had already given up._

"R-Reiji! Don't give up! I thought…I thought you were like me! If you want to live up to my name….then…" He stood up. "…then GET UP AND FIGHT!" Naruto shouted.

The man approached Reiji and raised his katana. Naruto jumped in front of Reiji…

_Swoosh!_

Darkness…

* * *

**You are probably confused by now because you might not understand what is happening but all I can say is "Just wait for the next chapter"**

**Also, I would like to announce that this very long epic is near its end...although in the end, someting might push me to write a part 4.**


	35. Light in the Darkness

**I'm pretty sure what you want now is Deemed to be Forgotten's update but that would be coming after I update this. So for now, read this update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Light in the darkness

Hinata's eyes suddenly opened when she felt Naruto's hand tighten around her hand. She straightened up when she saw Naruto's pained expression. It was midnight and she has been by his side all day. She checked his temperature and found out that he was having a very high fever. Naruto looked very pained and he was breathing heavily.

Hinata placed a wet towel over his forehead and caressed his cheek.

"Naruto-kun, please hold on…please…" She whispered.

She leaned at Naruto's bed and closed her eyes. She had a hard time sleeping though. She stayed awake all night.

* * *

Sasuke banged his fists against the table as the sunrays filled the Uchiha clan's small library. 

He leaned back at his chair and he massaged his forehead. "Damn it…why can't I find anything?"

The sound of drawers opening filled the library.

"Sakura, would you please keep it down?" Sasuke said. He leaned at the table. He was tired but he knew he had to go on because his best friend's life is on the line.

"Sasuke-kun..!" Her shout made Sasuke stand up.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke ran towards where she was.

Sakura was holding a folder. It had the words "top secret" stamped over its cover. "This has something about the Takamura clan."

Sasuke took the folder. "Good…" He whispered.

* * *

Shizune showed Tsunade the papers at her hand. She laid them on the table and divided them. She placed one part at her right and the other at her left. There were tons of papers at her left and just two sheets at her right. She pointed at her right. "This is a report from the team you sent to the village that was attacked. This, on the other hand…" She pointed at her left, "…are papers you need to sign ASAP." 

Tsunade looked at the papers she needed to sign. "Do I really need to sign that? I mean…I am just here temporarily…" She whispered while she took the mission report.

Shizune sighed. "Yes you do have to sign that… Those are important documents that Naruto-sama left unsigned." Tsunade became sad at the mention of Naruto's name.

Shizune knew what was going on with Naruto so she too became sad.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Tsunade-sama, it's Uchiha Sasuke; let me in!" The one knocking at the door said. "I found something that might prove useful!"

Tsunade's face lightened up when she heard that. "Open the door quickly!" She ordered.

Shizune rushed and opened the door.

Sasuke, who looked pretty bushed, entered the room with a couple of papers in hand. "Sakura found this…" He said.

"Have a seat first, Uchiha-san…" Shizune offered Sasuke a seat.

Sasuke laid the paper on Tsunade's desk. While he sat down, Tsunade scanned the paper.

"I have just read the first page; it tells something about Jiro…" Sasuke said.

"You catch your breath and rest for awhile Sasuke. I will read this while you do that…" Tsunade said.

_Name: Takamura Jiro_

_Rank: Missing-nin, Rank A_

_Background: Takamura Jiro is the son of the Takamura clan head, the clan that is known as the masters of the seals. Of all the children of the clan head, he is deemed as its black sheep. He is also the one who caused the Takamura's downfall. Although he is a prodigy, he, unfortunately, is an evil prodigy. By the time he was 12, he was already a creator of various seals. When he reached fifteen years of age, he created the "seven-day seal." _

_After the seven-day seal, he created two other seals that the Hokage forbade. Jiro even got warned about the seals he was making. Even if the Hokage gave him the warning, he continued to make deadly seals secretly. The incident that caused the Takamura clan's downfall was he placed his latest and deadliest seal in his whole clan without their knowledge. _

_The following day, he killed his clan. He said his purpose was to test his latest seal. After that, he disappeared from Konoha._

_Notes: Information about the seals he created at the archives. The third Hokage has kept it in a very secret location. Only people that carry the rank Hokage will be able to find it. _

"Hmmm…that's weird. I never found that information…" Tsunade said.

"You might have just overlooked it, Tsunade-sama…" Shizune said while serving some tea.

* * *

Reiji did not care if the seat was pretty dirty; he still decided to sit. His eyelids felt heavy and his body might give in to the calling of rest anytime. 

Today was the fourth day of the seal since it was activated. So far…he has found nothing to help his dying father.

Nothing…

Nothing at all…

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Uzumaki Reiji hated occasions like this.

And he hated losing what he had just gotten back…he didn't want to lose his long lost father.

The room was filled with silence as Reiji stared blankly at a wall with a crack in it.

His blue eyes seemed to be empty.

The light temporarily went off. He didn't panic but he still stared blankly at the wall.

And at that time…he saw something glowing….a seal...

There was a seal at the wall!

The lights went on again. The seal disappeared.

He immediately stood up and ran to the wall. He touched it in hope that he would find something. There was nothing.

Again the lights went off. The lights seem to be pretty old.

He saw the glowing seal again.

It had the word "Release me" written around it.

"It's a genjutsu…" Reiji formed a seal. "Genjutsu Kai…" He whispered and nothing happened. He banged the wall with his fist. "…A pretty high Genjutsu…no…it's a very high one…" He backed away from the wall and he came up with something. Reiji activated his bloodline limit. He wasn't able to see anything with it. "Damn, I think I need uncle Neji to examine this too…" He whispered. He went to the archive's door and banged his fist against it.

"Ano sa… let me out!" He shouted. It seems that his new discovery wiped away all his thoughts about rest.

There was a clicking sound and Reiji hurried to open the door.

He needed to ask Tsunade to remove that Genjutsu or maybe even Kurenai.

* * *

"Ugh…" Naruto twisted and turned. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He saw a cracked ceiling and a dark room. "What…?" 

Someone hushed him.

"Hi-Hinata-chan…?" he called out. He wanted to see his wife so much.

There was silence.

"Am I dead? Is heaven this dark?" He asked. What he just witnessed suddenly hit him. He immediately sat up from his lying position. "Reiji…! Where's Reiji?" He asked frantically.

Someone hushed him again.

"You were having a nightmare…" A familiar voice said; it was Kyuubi.

Naruto looked around. He was back on Kyuubi's former cell. He sighed in relief. At least…he wasn't really dead.

"You're fever is very high now, I bet. You're starting to get delirious…" Kyuubi said in a ghostly voice.

Naruto looked around the room in a tired way. Suddenly, his eyes which were full of doubt were filled of hope. He trusted his friend and most of all, his family. They can get him out of this mess.

* * *

Tsunade laid the papers on her table. 

"What's the matter, Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked after seeing Tsunade's disappointed look.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Thank you for your and your wife's effort in finding information, Sasuke…but I believe what you found could be of no help. Things listed here are just current events." She explained. Sasuke's eyes grew dark.

He stood. "Then we will try to find more…" He announced. "I owe a lot to that idiot-Hokage…" '…and I can't let him die…' He walked towards the door.

When he reached for the door knob, the door suddenly opened. Reiji almost bumped Sasuke on his way in.

The Rokudaime's son ignored Uchiha Sasuke and rushed towards the Godaime.

He panted and he looked pretty exhausted. Reiji planted his hands on Tsunade's table.

Reiji's sudden appearance sparked hope inside Tsunade again. "Did you find anything?" She asked.

Reiji nodded and said, "I think…"

"What do you mean by you think you did?" She asked.

Reiji still hadn't caught his breath. "Gen-Genjutsu…there's a seal on the archives!" He exclaimed. "It's a high class one; I could not remove it…"

Tsunade stood up and grabbed her overcoat from her seat. "Let's go and inspect it then." She turned to Shizune. "Shizune, call Kurenai. Tell her to follow u sin the archives. We need all the help we can get…"

"Ano sa, Shizune-chan, please call my Uncle Neji too. I couldn't see through the genjutsu with my Byakugan. Maybe a man that has mastered it could help. Please do not bother Okaasan; I'm pretty much sure she would like to stay by Otousan's side." Reiji said.

Tsunade gestured for Shizune to go ahead.

* * *

The chuunin guarding the Archives rubbed his eyes and yawned. He hadn't slept yet and he still had to guard the archives. He dozed off temporarily and was then awakened by the voice of a boy. 

"Hey mister, open the door again!" Reiji said.

The man blinked his eyes a few times because his vision was pretty blurry.

"Open it quick!" A voice that sounded very commanding said.

His vision cleared and he saw Reiji standing with the Fifth. Hyuuga Neji and Kurenai followed shortly after.

The man straightened up and performed the seal to open the door. "Sorry for the delay, Hokage-sama!" He apologized.

* * *

Tsunade reached for the switch. Reiji stopped her. 

"What's the matter?" She asked.

Reiji smiled. "We won't see the seal if you open the lights. It glows in the dark." He explained. "We better go now. We can't waste any time…" All of them nodded.

They followed Reiji through the shelves and ended up at the wall by the end of the archives room. It was a simple wall with no cracks and no decorations. There were no shelves placed near it.

A big seal glowed.

Reiji pointed at the seal, "That's the one…"

Tsunade examined it. "I've never seen this before." She whispered.

Neji activated his Byakugan. "Something is inside…"

Tsunade turned her head towards Kurenai. "Kurenai, what can you say about that?"

Kurenai continued to examine it for a few minutes. "Reiji is right; it's a high class genjutsu. I've seen this genjutsu once. It takes a lot of chakra and chakra control to unlock it. The genjutsu acts like a locked door. It's no regular genjutsu and you won't be able to remove it with a regular Genjutsu Kai."

"You know how to remove it, Kurenai-san?" Reiji asked.

Kurenai smiled. "Of course I can." She went through the seals Tiger, Dog, Boar, Horse, and Monkey and then she closed her eyes. A circle of chakra appeared around her foot.

She stayed like that for minutes. Reiji, Tsunade and Neji just watched her in silence.

There was a clicking sound. Kurenai sighed and opened her eyes. They all looked at where the wall was once. There was now a door.

Tsunade plopped her hands at her waist. "Good job, Kurenai."

Reiji approached the door. He reached for the doorknob; he hoped it wasn't locked.

He turned it and fortunately, it was not locked.

Another set of shelves greeted them. They went in.

"This full of top secret stuff…" Neji said while looking around. "Classified mission reports that the Hokage only knows…"

Reiji marveled at the design at one wall.

The map of the whole Konoha was painted in it. Atop it, in a circle was painted Konoha's sign and beside Konoha's sign, the fire sign was painted. The wall was a big painting. The border had intricate designs and carvings of dragons. One dragon had eyes of red jewel, he touched it and he accidentally pushed it.

A grumbling sound filled the room. He looked at the map-wall and at the center; a passageway was slowly opening up. The sound attracted his companions; they too saw the new passageway.

"The third sure made a lot of secret passageways here." Tsunade commented.

Once the passageway completely opened up, Reiji rushed inside.

It was only a small room. There was a simple study table at the center, its chair was pushed away from it and there was a big lamp beside it. Reiji opened the lamp and he saw there were tons of dusty scrolls atop the table. The scroll at the top of all scrolls grabbed his attention immediately.

It was labeled.

"Forbidden seal removal technique"

* * *

**And yet another short chapter. Sorry if it's short. I think next family update would be longer. Don't forget to review...**


	36. Awakening and Epilogue

Chapter 12: Awakening

"Ah! I've found it!" Reiji exclaimed. Tsunade and Neji approached him.

"Finally…" Tsunade said and patted Reiji on the head. "I think we better leave…"

Reiji only nodded. He was removing the other scrolls from the table.

Tsunade, Kurenai and Neji left.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama…could you tell me what exactly is happening? Why…why is Reiji-san so determined about finding that scroll?" Reiji heard Kurenai ask.

"That is not our problem, Kurenai…" Tsunade lied. "We have more business to attend to remember?" The volume of their voices decreased.

"Ah…" Neji agreed. "What do you think happened?"

Reiji then heard whispers that gradually disappeared after that.

He was all alone again.

But he didn't mind at all.

He knit his eyebrows together in determination and opened the scroll. "Let's see…" He mumbled.

* * *

She barely kept awake. 

The will to keep an eye on him was the one that kept her awake.

Her body, though, could give in any time now.

She wanted to reach up to his face and touch his skin that is frighteningly very pale. She bit her lower lip when her other hand tapped his cold skin.

_It__ felt as though he was already dead._

She shook her head. "No… he's still alive…he promised…" Hinata whispered. "He promised he won't go away again…"

There was silence as she stared at his troubled expression. She then felt suddenly warm. She looked over her shoulder and saw a warm blanket over it.

She turned her head more and saw Hanabi smiling at her. "Hinata-nee, you should rest…" Hinata saw a worried look painted at her younger sister's face.

"I…can't…" Hinata looked at Naruto again. "I…must…" She collapsed towards the floor.

"Hinata-nee…!" Hanabi luckily caught her before Hinata hit the ground.

* * *

"Hinata-nee…!" 

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes. His heartbeat grew faster. "What…? That's Hanabi's voice! What happened to her?" He stood up from his curled position.

He clenched his fist and looked down.

"You still can't go back…" Kyuubi whispered at him.

"You don't need to remind me…" He sat down again. He closed his eyes and hugged his knees. "Hinata…I hope you're okay…"

* * *

Hiashi was alarmed by Hanabi's sudden shout. He rushed to where they were and saw Hinata unconscious in Hanabi's arm. Hanabi looked at him. 

"What happened to her?" He put a hand over Hanabi's shoulder as he bent down to observe Hinata.

"She just collapsed…probably because she worked too hard….or because she hadn't slept yet." Hanabi answered.

"Let me carry her…" Hiashi said.

* * *

Maeda Kenji took a last bite of the apple on his hand. He was sitting by a tree. His katana was laid next to him and he had a smug look on his face. 

"It's only a kid…" He whispered. "No big problem…." He picked up and slung the strap of his katana by his shoulder.

He decided he would move today.

"Heh…Konoha's security is still easy to bypass…" Kenji smirked as he walked around the village.

He decided to spy on the Nins talking by the newspaper stand. He approached the stand and acted that he was looking at it and finding what to buy.

"Have you heard…?" The short leaf-nin said.

"If you don't say what it is then I won't know if I have already heard of it or not." One nin who looked arrogant said while looking away.

The short one frowned. "It's the rumors about the Rokudaime's health!"

The third of them who looked ignorant was pretty shocked. "What about Rokudaime's-sama's health?"

The arrogant one spat, "Hah! I heard that someone saw him collapse!"

"They said he's dying!" The short one added.

The ignorant one flailed his arms. "Nani! When did you hear those things?"

The arrogant one lighted a smoke, "Four days ago…"

The ignorant one looked down, "It's only a rumor…"

"Yeah…but if he was okay…he would help us now…" The short one pointed out. "Solving the problem with that village when he's around will be a lot faster I bet…"

The ignorant one spoke again, "Ano…I saw his son running around near the archives with a serious look this morning. Godaime-sama was following him."

Kenji reached out for a paper that has the headline about a certain village being attacked and he paid for it.

He walked away.

"Heh…so Jiro had already taken his precautionary actions…" He whispered when he went off to rent a room.

* * *

Jiro played around with the tip of kunai; it reminded him so much of Ichiro who used to play around with kunai when he was getting impatient. "Ichiro… that fool…" He smirked. 

He was sitting in a dim room; it was not as shabby as his old place.

"Hmmm… so you have not left yet." Jiro smiled wickedly at the snake sennin who spoke.

"It's not time yet…" Jiro placed the kunai on the wide armrest o his chair.

"Kukukuku…" Orochimaru laughed. "I'm glad that you share the same passion of destroying Konoha with me…"

Jiro looked at Orochimaru with evil eyes. "The passion which is hate…" He laughed. "And I thank you for kindly sharing your technique with me…"

Orochimaru smirked and turned around. "It's no problem, Jiro-san. We both share the same problem, and we both share the same hate. I figured I'd help a friend…"

* * *

Reiji opened the scroll slowly and once it was opened, he instantly read it. 

"Warning: This jutsu is extremely chakra consuming. Before studying this technique, it is recommended that the future user has knowledge about how the seal they want to remove works…" Reiji gritted his teeth. He didn't know a thing about how the "seven day seal works"

He lowered the seal to the table and fidgeted in his seat. "What should I do?" He asked himself and he kicked the air. Accidentally, he hit the table and another scroll rolled down.

He picked it up and was startled to find out that it was labeled "seven-day seal"

He grinned.

He opened it immediately and read, "The seven day seal is designed to control the carrier's chakra perfectly. When it is still inactivated, it reduces the carrier's chakra capacity to half. Once activated, the seals original purpose starts: it is to use the carrier's chakra to shut the system down. The chakra of the carrier would work against his body controlling his system. In order to stop this, another chakra force must try to restart the shut down parts of the system of the carrier. Once the whole system restarts, the effects of the seal disappear and the seal disappears itself." He knit his eyebrows together and he switched his attention back to the seal removal scroll.

"This removal seal technique is only proven to work against the Hyuuga clan's cursed seal." He frowned. He was back to square one. He banged his fist against the desk. "No; I won't give up!" He shouted and he heard his echo in the empty room.

He then heard something; he felt as though he wasn't alone in the room.

"So it was true…" Reiji was startled by the red-haired man that was standing beside him. He stood up and his chair fell. He stepped away from the man.

The man smirked at him. "It was really true that you were here…"

Reiji got into jyuuken stance. "Who are you? You don't seem to be a leaf-nin…"

The red-haired man picked up the seal removal technique scroll and the seven day seal scroll. He performed one-hand seals and a small ball of fire engulfed the seals, turning it to ash. Reiji's eyes widened. "I'm Maeda Kenji." The man spoke and he flipped his hand, the ashes fell to the ground. "I'm here to kill the Rokudaime's son…"

Reiji stepped backward. He gritted his teeth.

"…and that's you…Uzumaki Reiji…" The man took a step forward and he disappeared without a trace the next.

'So fast…!' Reiji thought as he was pushed back with the force of Kenji's punch that was aimed at his belly.

Reiji hit the wall and he fell at the ground.

"So weak…" Kenji glared at him.

Reiji clutched his belly. "Why…are you doing this?"

Kenji kicked Reiji. "I told you before: I went here to kill you." He kicked Reiji again but Reiji caught his foot. Kenji's eye twitched. "You're on annoying kid…"

Kenji brought out a kunai and purposely missed Reiji's head but he still made a cut on Reiji's face; the Rokudaime's son let go off Kenji's feet. Reiji gritted his teeth.

"Damn it…" Reiji whispered and Kenji kicked him again. 'He's just playing with me…' Kenji kicked him again. 'Why? Why can't I fight back? I'm not that weak!' Kenji grabbed his jacket and he raised Reiji into a sitting position. 'I…manage to wound father back then….no…I shouldn't think that way. Otousan was weak back then!' Kenji punched him hard in the face; it made Reiji cough out blood.

Kenji lifted the boy off the ground. He was choking Reiji.

"Ugh…" Reiji tried to twist himself out of his situation.

Kenji just stared at him.

"_Okaasan…" Five-year old Uzumaki Reiji pulled a piece of his mother's pants. He was picked up by his mother._

"_My, you're getting big…" Hinata smiled at him and he smiled back._

"_I need to grow big and strong so I could be a Hokage one day! Like Otousan!" Reiji grinned at Hinata playfully._

_Hinata laughed while young Reiji tried to flex his little muscles. "And I bet you'd grow up big and strong like your dad!"_

_Reiji smiled at her._

'Okaasan…'

_Eight-year old Uzumaki Reiji smiled at his father._

"_Oh, what are you smiling at?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face._

_Reiji scratched his head. "It's just that I'm really happy that you're finally back, Otousan!" _

_Naruto ruffled Reiji's hair, "And I'm staying for good kiddo!" _

_Reiji had a big smile on his face. "Otousan, what will you teach me after this one?"_

_Naruto cupped his chin and he made a "thinking" look. "Hmmm…let's see…"_

_Reiji was eager to hear what kind of cool technique was next in line. _

_Naruto removed his hand from his chin; he put his hand atop Reiji's head and grinned, "It's a secret…"_

_Reiji pouted._

'Otousan…'

* * *

Naruto felt something bad; he couldn't exactly explain what he felt. He sat there in uneasiness. 

Suddenly, he felt movement. "Kyuubi…?"

There was silence at first and then the ghostly voice came, "Naruto, your boy is in trouble…"

Naruto stood up. "What…?" He clenched his fist. "What's happening?"

"It seems the black sheep has sent one of his henchmen to kill your boy…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kill…? Why my son? This seal is already killing me! Reiji has nothing to do with--!"

"Your son has the potential to learn the technique that needs to save your life…especially with the gift I gave…" Kyuubi cut him off.

Naruto became very worried. "What…gift?"

"You will find out soon…" Kyuubi answered. "But Naruto, this is goodbye…"

Naruto took a step forward, "What? You're leaving?"

"Yes, for good…" Naruto saw the apparition of Kyuubi's human form.

Naruto raised on eyebrow because Kyuubi looked like Kenji in a way.

"I see…" Naruto looked down. "Thank you…for helping me a little bit…"

"No problem…"

Silence…

* * *

Reiji closed his eyes. He stopped struggling out of Kenji's grip. He was no longer able to breathe. 

"Sensei…Mayu and Shiro…" He saw a picture of his team in his mind. "Uncle Neji…Auntie Hanabi…Grandpa…" He also saw a picture of them in his mind. "Okaasan…" Hinata was smiling at him. And then a picture of Naruto grinning at him came, "Otousan…"

"_Never give up my son…"_

For a moment, he felt like dying and then the next second, he felt a large amount of chakra in his body.

His eyes snapped open.

* * *

Kenji choked Reiji. He tried so hard not to feel guilty about killing a small boy. No matter what he did and said to himself, he had a hard time killing the boy. He wasn't even choking him tightly. 

He gritted his teeth. 'Making this longer would just bring more pain to the boy…' He thought as he choked Reiji harder.

He then felt this scary amount of chakra coming from the boy.

His eyes widened and his body trembled; the chakra he was feeling was scary.

Reiji's eyes snapped open and in an instant, his byakugan was activated.

Reiji grabbed Kenji's arm and squeezed it. With the pain the Kenji felt, he stopped choking Reiji.

'What power…' Kenji thought as he underwent the pain of Reiji's strong grip. He felt that anytime, if Reiji would tighten the grip around his arm more, his arm would break.

Kenji tried hard to battle the pain and he grabbed a kunai. He threw it towards Reiji. Kenji was startled as it was deflected by what seemed like chakra.

The kunai ricocheted towards him and he moved his head to the right to avoid being cut. But his efforts were in vain, the speed of the kunai was very fast; kunai cut him near his left eye.

His right hand trembled because of the pain. He tried to grab Reiji and he did by the leg. He slowly did one-handed seals in his right hand and he electrocuted Reiji's leg. He sent a strong current of electricity in Reiji's body. Reiji let go off his arm and Kenji tumbled back.

Kenji then scrambled back to his feet and he unsheathed his katana. He then thought, 'this is not good; he almost broke my right arm…this child…is scary.'

Reiji then disappeared.

Kenji moved backward and he used a defensive sword stance. He felt Reiji coming at his side and he swung his blade. Reiji appeared and his jacket was ripped. Reiji black flipped.

Kenji gripped the handle of his sword. 'I only got to rip his jacket. He was too fast and I was slow so he was able to avoid getting wounded by my katana.'

Kenji then ran towards Reiji. He swung his katana towards Reiji but Reiji was able to stop the katana with a single kunai. Reiji stepped forward and Kenji was pushed back.

Kenji grinned at him. "Denkaiden no Jutsu…!" (Thunder charge) In a sudden, there was electricity traveling through the katana.

It reached Reiji's kunai. Reiji was blown back with the electric surge through his body.

While Reiji was recovering from the attack, Kenji formed some seals. "Shiroi Rakurai…!" (White Lightning bolt)

A bolt of white lightning was released from Kenji's hand and headed towards Reiji. Reiji was hit and he was forced against the wall. The attack caused Reiji some minor burns.

Kenji panted. Reiji was still fazed from the attack. Kenji's hand was filled of electric static giving some light to the room.

'My chakra is not enough to summon Enryuu…' He looked at Reiji. "Just one more…it will take one more…to kill him. I don't want to make this longer.'

He gritted his teeth. He formed some seals. 'It will take time to set this jutsu up. Charging this up would hurt me the most. If this…doesn't work…I'm dead.'

He put out his palm and it glowed because of the electric current he was forming.

'What was that?' Reiji asked himself as he sat there against the wall. 'What was that power?'

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He looked up and saw that Kenji was doing something. As seconds passed, the electric current in Kenji's palms intensified.

Reiji stood up. He thought of his father again. He said to himself that he cannot die yet, that he must save his father first.

He clenched his fist and he felt the chakra that he used earlier. His mind was a lot clearer this time and he saw that the mysterious chakra was purple in color.

Reiji knit his eyebrows and he molded chakra. 'Damn it, I don't know much jutsus…'

Kenji then shouted, "Thunder cannon…!"

Reiji was a little startled as a beam of thunder directed at him approached him in high speed.

Kenji was a bit drained as he unleashed the beam. He tried to follow Reiji's movements and he directed the beam at Reiji.

The room was destroyed and some scrolls were burned.

The beam died half a minute later. The room was wrecked very much now. Reiji was still standing and Kenji was kneeling in defeat. Chakra was still leaking from Reiji's body.

"Why did you try to kill me?" Reiji asked.

Kenji looked at the boy weakly, "It's my job…"

* * *

Jiro laughed in a twisted way. "Kenji…that weak fool…" He smirked.

* * *

Naruto's son approached Kenji. He jumped back when Kenji started screaming. Reiji saw a seal on Kenji's head. Veins popped out from Kenji's forehead and his eyes became white. 

"Hey, what's happening to you?" Reiji asked.

Kenji continued to scream.

* * *

Three shinobis rushed to the archives. They were disturbed by the sudden explosion inside the building and by the enormous amount of chakra they felt. 

Lee saw a Chuunin in the ground. He leaned down and checked if the Chuunin was still alive. He stood up and turned to his companions. "He's dead."

Shikamaru then faced the door leading inside the archives. "It seems like he was the one guarding the door. He twisted the knob and found out it was locked. "The other person who knows the sequence of seals to unlock the door is Naruto and I have no idea where he is."

Lee had his thick eyebrows knit together. "Then how would we open the archives? The explosion came from the inside!"

They heard a scream.

Shikamaru approached Chouji who was also with them. He tapped Chouji's shoulder. "It's time for you to work…"

Chouji finished the bag of chips he was eating and he smiled. "Sure! But promise me you'll be treating me to all-you-can-eat barbeque!"

"Whatever…" Shikamaru put on his "how troublesome" face. "As long as you can open that door…"

Lee marveled at how Shikamaru trusted Chouji.

Chouji then used his "meat ball tank" technique and he charged at the door. Debris flew around and the hall was filled with dust.

When the dust settled, Chouji was standing there with a smile on his face.

Lee cheered, "Good work, Chouji-san!" They ran inside the hole that Chouji made.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Kenji screamed once again. He felt this stinging pain from his body and he lost control of his own body slowly. 

_The puppet's mark- a seal that when activated turns a person into a cold killer. The person is aware of what is happening though. Often activated when a person with the seal is with their family, when it is activated during that period, the person is forced to kill his family because the seal will cause you to kill anyone in sight…_

_The seal also enhances the person's strength. The only way to stop the person is to kill him._

'Shit…' Kenji cursed in his mind. He then completely lost control over his body. His body started to run towards Reiji who was still puzzled by what was happening.

Reiji only stepped back.

"Kid…r-run!" Kenji struggled to speak. "…o-or kill me!"

Kenji's body started throwing punches at Reiji. Reiji tried to dodge it.

"What's happening?" Reiji asked in the midst of his dodges. He dodged yet another punch and it landed on the ground; Reiji was surprised by the fact that the ground was crushed.

It sent small debris flying against Reiji and it got inside Reiji's right eye. At that time, his movements became slower.

Kenji disappeared and reappeared in a blink of an eye in front of Reiji. He thrust his fist forward but Reiji saw a flash of green and the next thing he knew, Lee stopped Kenji's attack.

Kenji jumped back.

Lee then spoke, "Reiji-kun, who is this man?" He got into his Iron fist stance.

Reiji looked at Lee and then he answered, "He came here to kill me…"

"Lee-san, watch out!" Chouji exclaimed and Lee dodged the attack Kenji made. Kenji jumped back and he drove his katana on the ground. After doing a couple of seals quickly, He gripped the handle and a magnetic current surged through the floor. Lee was pulled down because of the metal weights he was wearing. Chouji and Shikamaru felt heavy because they were pulled down a little. The magnetic current was pulling their tools down. Seconds after, the straps of their pouches weren't able to take the weight of the pull anymore and it gave in. Reiji was free and Kenji was still holding on to the handle of his katana. The young boy used this time to help Lee remove the weights. Shikamaru used his shadow manipulation technique to stop Kenji from escaping. Chouji enlarged his arm and he tried to smash Kenji. Chouji lifter his enlarged arm and he destroyed the ceiling of the room. The moment he brought it down, he saw Shikamaru being thrown away by something at the corner of his eye. Chouji's eyebrow's met when the smoke that was caused by the impact cleared. Kenji was able to break free form Shikamaru's technique and he was able to dodge his attack. By that time, Lee had already stripped of his weights and he, ready to strike Kenji down any moment, was standing before the intruder.

"Please give up now or I will be forced to take your life." Maito Gai's replica spoke firmly.

Kenji turned pale. Lee thought it was because Kenji couldn't take being defeated. But it was something else, "Please…" Kenji barely got the words out. "…just kill me…" He added.

Lee turned very serious. He was a shinobi but he still didn't like taking people's lives. Besides, he thought Kenji would be a good source of information about their unknown enemy.

"Lee--!" Shikamaru was cut of by a blinding light. All of them had to shield their eyes. Lee had to jump away when he felt a sudden stinging sensation by his feet. By the time he landed, the blinding light weakened and they saw whip-shaped lightning lashing out in all directions furiously. Shikamaru rolled away from a lighting lashing out to him. At the center of the room, there was no whip-like lightning. Kenji was kneeling and his hands were planted on the ground. He was pale and trembling. A seal that looked very weird and unexplainable at that moment appeared at his forehead.

_At this rate…I will die and take down this room with me... _ Kenji thought while still having no control of his body.

Reiji leaned on the wall. He was leaning there to avoid the whip-like lightning. He squinted as he was able to observe a pattern of the lightning attack. _So it does have a pattern!_ He breathed deeply and tried to calm himself down. He observed the pattern more and he saw Chouji trying his best to avoid being whipped by the attack one time.

_Damn… the lightning attacks seem to be coming rapidly. The brightness of the lightning is also hurting my eyes. Brightness…light… there is shadow… _Shikamaru smirked. He then looked at Reiji. Shikamaru felt like doing what he planned when he saw that Reiji had a plan by looking at his expression. He formed the right seals. _Shadow manipulation technique…_ Shikamaru was holding Kenji in place. _Do it Reiji… I know you had figured out a pattern. Figuring it out won't be of any use if this guy here would suddenly move. But then…_

_What is he planning? _Lee thought as he watched Shikamaru manipulate his shadow.

Chouji kept away. He knew something was bound to happen. He trusted Shikamaru on this. If Shikamaru needed his help, he would jump in at any moment without hesitation.

Reiji's blue eyes widened when he figured it out completely. He then tried to summon the same power he had awhile ago. When he felt that mysterious and enormous chakra, he ran towards Kenji at the right time.

At the same moment, Shikamaru tried to lift Kenji's hands away in hopes of canceling the jutsu. But it didn't work out that way. Lightning linked Kenji's hand to the ground. The only thing that happened was the lightning whips weakened a little.

He charged at Kenji with his fist that was engulfed with red chakra.

His timing was perfect; he had observed the pattern effectively; he had charged in at the right opening.

Kenji felt this enormous and crushing impact on his forehead and his vision turned dark.

* * *

The whip-like lightning disappeared completely after Kenji dropped to the ground. He was lying on his back and he was panting heavily. The effects of his seal seemed to have stopped. His forehead was bleeding much. He didn't have enough energy and power to even open his eyes. His body was aching all over. 

Reiji stood triumphant at the center as Kenji's lungs begged for air. His knees were slightly weakened and he used the last of his strength to stand up. His other eye was only half-opened.

_Sugoi…_ Lee thought after he had seen Reiji's attack. _Reiji-kun is just like Naruto; he's an unexpected one too…_ Lee chuckled inwardly.

Shikamaru sighed in relief after the attack. This sudden fight was very troublesome in his opinion. Chouji cheered, "Good work Reiji."

"Hey…tell me…" Reiji spoke. Everyone turned serious. "…how the hell could I save my father if the scrolls were burned?" Reiji gritted his teeth. "It was the only scroll!"

Kenji coughed and he answered weakly, "I…know Jiro's ways…with the power you have…I believe you can save Naruto-san. But…you…you need excellent chakra control to do it. You have to…turn Naruto's chakra system on again with yours…" He coughed again. "…the seal…had already stopped the flow of Naruto's chakra by the start of the seventh day…" His breath became heavier. The wound in his forehead was still bleeding heavily and he was feeling lightheaded all of the sudden. "…pour…your chakra…into his body. He should be able to stand it…."

Kenji managed to open his eyes a little bit.

All he could see was white. Then there was this man standing before him. That man looked like him minus the scar on his face. The man offered him his hand. "It's time to go…my son…"

Kenji raised his arm weakly to reach up to the man's hand. "Father…"

In a blink of an eye, Kenji died.

"He's…" Chouji muttered.

Shikamaru sighed.

Lee strapped his weights on himself again. "This room is a mess…"

"Reiji-kun…!" They all exclaimed when Reiji fell down on the floor.

* * *

Reiji felt like his whole body was floating in water. He felt weak. He was staring at the dark sky that he could see. 

_I…wonder…what was that power that I used awhile ago? _ He thought and he closed his eyes.

Then he could see something. Hinata, it was his mother. His mother was crying there was no sign of his father. Reiji felt this great fear when he saw that. He wondered what this memory was. Was it just a random figment of his imagination caused by something? Or was it a memory that is meant to be seen by him?

He watched on.

"_Naruto-kun, why didn't you return?" _ Hinata said.

Reiji looked at his mother more. Something triggered him to turn on his Byakugan. When he did, he saw this different chakra pattern in Hinata's womb. "That is…" He whispered.

Reiji then saw this ray of red light. It hid Hinata and she fell unconscious in the ground. A moment after, his uncle Neji and Sasuke entered the room.

"What was that red light?" After Reiji said that, it all blacked out.

"What would we do?" Reiji heard this voice. It was familiar; it was Tsunade. "It's…almost…" Tsunade sighed.

There was silence.

* * *

Reiji opened his eyes. "Where…?" He asked. He slightly lifted his head and he saw Hinata and Tsunade on the room. 

"You're…" Hinata was supposed to answer.

"Otousan…!" He sat up. "Okaasan, What day is it?" Reiji exclaimed, cutting his mother off.

Tsunade and Hinata became sad.

"Ne, ne Okaasan…what day…?" He asked. Reiji looked at the wall clock. It was nine in the morning.

"It's the seventh day."

Silence fell after Tsunade stated that fact. Reiji looked at them with wide eyes.

"But…"

"You fell asleep after the fight in the archives." Tsunade explained. "The newly discovered area of the archives was almost destroyed. We tried to find the scroll but we couldn't…"

Reiji clenched his fist. He looked around and found out that this was his room. In short, he was at his house. He was wearing a white t-shirt and green shorts. "Otousan…" He whispered.

He then sprang out of his bed, surprising both his Mother and the Fifth. He ran to where his Father is. He opened the door and saw his Father slowly losing his life.

After all, in just a couple of hours he would…

…

_What should I do?_

That question kept echoing in Reiji's mind. Sure…he was told what to do. But…should he trust? Should he do what the enemy told him?

Reiji clenched his fists.

What was he saying? It was the only way. He activated his byakugan and he looked at his father. Kenji was right; chakra circulation did stop.

Reiji hurried at his father's side. He looked at his father's forehead. It had this weird glow, as if chakra was building up near it.

Reiji tried to summon the incredible chakra he used once.

Seconds turned quickly into minutes as he tried to summon it.

He then heard Naruto's breath turn into sharp gasps.

He trembled and almost panicked. His palms were sweaty and cold. He was shaken by the fact that this was a sign that his father was about to go but it didn't stop his will to fight the seal.

_Otousan…_

With the fire of his will, he summoned the enormous chakra resting within. He placed one hand at his father's forehead.

…and then he released his chakra into his father.

He felt Naruto's cold skin against his hand.

_Please…work…_

Reiji shut his eyes tightly as he poured his chakra into Naruto in hopes of saving him.

Purple light filled the room.

Tsunade and Hinata were alarmed by the sheer amount of chakra they sensed.

They ran as fast as they can to find out what was happening.

_Heat slowly filled his body. Long lost energy was felt by him. His weakness disappeared in a blink of an eye. His dark world was filled by light._

Naruto gently opened his eyes. He blinked a few times…

_I…I'm alive?_ He asked himself and then he heard someone panting.

It was Reiji; he was barely standing.

"R-Reiji-kun…" Naruto stared at his son.

Reiji cried in happiness. "Otousan…you're saved…" Reiji collapsed and at the same time Hinata burst into the room. Tsunade followed her.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?"

Hinata kneeled beside Reiji.

Tsunade approached Naruto.

"I…I don't exactly know…" Naruto glanced at them and he looked at Reiji again. "The only thing I know is…I was saved…by my own son…"

**Epilogue:**

A year later:

The sun was high up in the sky. Konohamaru ran in the streets with panic written on his face. "Why must I be the one to call them?" He asked out loud. He gritted his teeth and he picked up his pace. _Damn it…I don't even know where Reiji-kun is!_

On his way, he encountered Iruka.

"Konohamaru, why are you in such a hurry?" Iruka stopped Konohamaru.

Konohamaru jogged in place, "Gah! You know where Reiji-kun is?"

Iruka squinted, "Answer my question first."

Konohamaru furrowed his eyebrows. "Iruka-sensei! Hinata is…!"

Reiji was enjoying his ramen meal very much. He was already on his fifth bowl when Konohamaru dragged him out of Ichiraku.

"Oi, the payment!" The owner exclaimed.

Konohamaru answered while dragging the bewildered Reiji out of the shop, "I'll pay it later! Promise!"

Reiji twisted out of Konohamaru's grip and he glared at Konohamaru. "Sensei, why did you have to do that?"

"Reiji, your mother is…"

"It will go like this…" Shikamaru was cut off by the sound of the double doors opening.

"Naruto-niichan!"

"Otousan!"

Everyone looked at Reiji and Konohamaru who were both panting.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Konohamaru, Reiji-kun…! Don't you know I'm on an important meeting now?"

Reiji said, "But Otousan…"

Naruto glared at his son.

Konohamaru then exclaimed, "For Kami-sama's sake Naruto! You don't have to be angry at your son! YOUR WIFE IS GIVING BIRTH AT THE MOMENT! That's why we came here!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?" He glanced at his fellow shinobis who were at the meeting.

Shikamaru sighed, "Go ahead Naruto. I will take care of the rest…"

"Thank you very much Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted while he ran towards the exit.

Naruto paced back and forth at the hall while Reiji fidgeted at his seat.

"How long would this take?" Naruto asked.

Reiji didn't answer.

Naruto was growing more impatient.

His heart was beating very fast.

Reiji was nervous too.

Seconds after, they heard a baby cry. Naruto and Reiji's expressions lit up and they both smiled.

After a minute of excruciating waiting, the doctor opened the operating room's door. She carried a baby in her arms.

"Congratulations, Hokage-sama. It's a healthy baby girl."

**End of Part III**

**

* * *

There.. I hope that was fine. Sorry it took sooo long to get that out...**

**Also, thunder/lightning-based justsus were not made by me. It was taken from Kumo Sato of thesato forums. I am in no way claiming them as my own creation...**

**Till next time... remember to leave a review...**

**-xi **


End file.
